<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Split Allegiances by ScavengersSuccotash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061133">Split Allegiances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScavengersSuccotash/pseuds/ScavengersSuccotash'>ScavengersSuccotash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Millaflower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Awkward Flirting, Ben "I don't need a babysitter" Solo, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Galaxy doesn’t know Vader was a daddy, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Jedi Rey (Star Wars), My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot beats inspired by Bloodline, Political plots abound, Rey "This man is insufferable so help me god", Rey is also a Mess, Senator Ben Solo, Senator Leia Organa, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScavengersSuccotash/pseuds/ScavengersSuccotash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There has been an awakening...</em>
</p><p>When an assassination attempt forces an unwilling young Jedi Knight into Senator Ben Solo's life, he wants nothing more than to send her back to his Uncle Luke. However, when a mysterious stranger threatens to expose the Skywalker family secret, Solo has no choice, but to keep her around. </p><p>When Rey Niima is given the assignment to propel her to Master, she figures it will be like any other assignment, until its not. Forced to not only protect Ben Solo from his enemies, she also has to contend with a force disturbance growing in the Unknown Regions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Millaflower [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Attempt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please enjoy this trash, I couldn't get the idea of Senator Ben Solo out of my head. This is not beta read so all mistakes are all my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo did not enjoy these spontaneous meetings with Armitage Hux. Which usually ended in heated debate and he especially did not need one today. However, Hux was his ally and his only qusai-friend that he could truly count on in Chandrila, having stepped in on his mother's behalf. Both men were competitive by nature; it was only natural that such a nature would drive them to irritate each other.</p><p>With Hux’s background in the military, his popularity was on par with Solo’s own, being the nephew of the slayer of Darth Vader. Where Solo used his familiar connections to his advantage easily, Hux earned his way by gaining sympathy for being the bastard son of Brendol Hux and used this to distance himself from his Empire supporting father. It was no wonder why Leia had such a soft spot for the redheaded man. Leia made Ben promise to be as nice as possible, to which Ben begrudgingly abided.</p><p>Hux was talking about the current trade disputes among the newly rebuilt and restructured Trade Federation, mumbling about some far off dust planet, as Solo gazed at the Chandrila city skyline searching for anything that would explain the itching feeling he had at the back of his neck.</p><p>“We’ll need to contact the head of the Neimoidian fraction and appease their worry.” Ben finally spoke, leafing through holodeck files strewn across his desk. “Sway them to support the Hutts for lower tariffs on goods transported along the Triellus Trade Route.” Hux scoffed, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.</p><p>“Are we in support of Hutt dominance now, Solo? Surely, the Neimoidian fraction would more easily fall in line with the-” Solo sighed, and leaned back in his chair to glare at Hux. Hux was still rather new at politicking. </p><p>“We are in support of nothing until we secure the favor of trade dominant planets in the upcoming congressional vote. Lower the tariffs enough to make them feel heard, garner their favor and they will repay in kind with support. Support, it seems I need to remind you that we desperately need to supplement Outer Rim planetary support packages in the future.” Solo watched, as Hux leaned back in his chair, legs crossed, figure hard edged with military precision. Hux twiddled his thumbs before speaking.</p><p>“And how is Senator Organa? All is well I hope.”</p><p>Solo rolled his eyes, small talk has never been his forte. Solo preferred to get to the point, stick to it and then move on; the Galactic Senate was no place for talks of podracing, not while there was so much more work to be done.</p><p>When his mother asked him to take over her seat while on leave, Solo imagined most of his time would be filled with conference meetings, congressional voting and trade negotiations. Much to his dismay actual meetings only accounted for forty percent of his time, the other sixty were dedicated to luncheons, hosting dinners, and attending overly pretentious galas. Of course, his mother taught him the finery in political suaveness; the manners, gestures and flattery that a senator’s son would need to garner favor. So, he performed rather well in both spheres. He would be lying outright if he said that he didn’t prefer one over the other. Han would say that his single mindedness was inherited from his mother than himself, and Solo would agree. His father, <em>the smuggler</em>, was still off gallivanting around the galaxy in that old junkard of his with his faithful companion Uncle Chewie. While his mother, well she was raised in politics, it was in her blood to rebuild the New Republic. He supposed by birthright that it was in his blood as well.</p><p>Solo hummed, “She is well. Vacationing in Naboo is suiting her well.”</p><p>“And when will she make her magnificent return?” Hux asked nonchalantly, plucking a stray piece of fuzz from his pant leg.</p><p>“What are you sick of me already?”</p><p>“Don’t be so arrogant as to believe that I am incapable of performing my duties merely because I have to see your sour face everyday.” Hux scoffed in defiance. Solo laughed well aware of how much Hux missed the motherly company of Leia.</p><p>“I’m sure Leia misses your pompous ass as well.” Solo volleyed much to the irritation of Hux. Gradually, their talks meandered back to the matter of trade disputes, while the tingling in the back of Solo’s neck intensified. Ben shivered, rubbing irritably at the base of his neck.</p><p>“We should contact-” Ben suddenly turned, as a CLE-004 window cleaning droid floated ominously outside his floor to ceiling office window.</p><p>“Is it that time already? A little early for window cleaning.” Hux muttered glancing to the clock on his right. Ben narrowed his eyes, shifting uneasily in his seat, his force sense tingling fiercely. The droid in response mirrored Ben, to maintain him in sight as he stood.</p><p>“Solo what-”</p><p>“That’s no window cleaning droid! Get down!” Ben shouted as sphere-like object dropped from the belly of the droid and detonated. The force of the blast knocked Ben across his desk and glass showered both men like fine cut knives. Hux was knocked back by the impact leaving him dazed and breathless.</p><p>Alarms blazed overhead red lights flashing as the droid geared up to drop another charge. Hux watched, breathing heavily as Ben reached out with his right hand, his left still holding him up.</p><p>Ben closed his eyes, calling on the force, listening intently to the whirring of the droid mechanics. He held the droid with the force, waiting for the right moment. <em>Click.</em></p><p>He snarled and clenched his fist impacting the droid detonating the second charge still within the droid’s housing. The explosion caught his window curtains on fire, which now licked ravenously at the gaping hole that was his office.</p><p>The buildings equipped fire suppressant hissed on and doused the two men with a mixture. Ben licked his lips, tasting the tartness of the flame retardant, and spit before looking over to Hux, who was staring wide eyed.</p><p>Hux’s normally gelled hair was windswept, and blood began to well from a cut on his forehead and cheek.</p><p>“You’re a Jedi!” Hux gasped cheeks white with both fear and astonishment.</p><p>“No, I’m a senator.” Snapped Ben, glaring at Hux wordlessly demanding his silence on the matter as the sounds of quickly approaching footfall and yelling echoed in the distance.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey Niima was meditating when she heard the crash from outside her stone hut. Snatching her staff Rey jumped off her cot to dash outside only to see a Caretaker bubbling some sort of admonishment to a youngling standing next to the rubble of a once constructed water basin.</p><p>“What happened Azar?” Rey asked nodding to the Caretaker that she would handle it. The Caretaker grumbled something in that weird language of theirs and wobbled off, shaking its fish head. The young Twi-lek sniffled, head down, little hands twisting anxiously at the hem of his brown tunic.</p><p>“I was trying to levitate the bowl, and I slipped. I’m sorry please don’t tell Master Luke!” Rey smiled and kneeled to look the small child in the eyes, a reassuring hand rubbing his shoulder.</p><p>“Levitating a bowl! That’s amazing Azar, but what did Master Luke tell you about trying to skip ahead, hm?” The child sniffed again pudgy fingers rubbing at his eyes.</p><p>“With patience comes practice, with practice comes greatness.”</p><p>“That’s right. Did you know that I couldn’t lift a single rock until I was thirteen!” The young male Twi-lek hiccuped and looked up, a faint grin stretched across his face.</p><p>“No way… you’re like Luke!” Rey laughed at that, motioning the young Twi-lek to help with cleaning up the rubble.</p><p>“I’m most certainly not as strong as Master Luke, I’ve just been training far longer. What made you lose focus?”</p><p>The Twi-lek mumbled softly, “I wondered if my sister was okay.” Rey smiled sadly, remembering that not all of the younglings that Master Luke had found had happy childhoods. Some had childhoods much like hers.</p><p>Rey was with Master Luke when they found Azar in the spice mines of Kessel, thanks to a tip from Han Solo. Azar and his sister, Ketal, were orphaned with the passing of their mother who died in the mines. The children had spent the past five years of their lives mining to pay off their inherited debt.</p><p>Master Luke found distant relatives on their home planet of Ryloth to take care of Ketal, but insisted on bringing only Azar. Rey, normally obedient to the wisdoms of Luke, fought fervently against this decision. It remained a sore subject between padawan and master to this day.</p><p>Rey wanted to sooth the boy, so she said the only thing she could think would help in the moment. “The force is with her Azar, just as it is with you and me and Luke.” The Twi’lek grinned then, dusty blue cheeks full and round with hope.</p><p>“Now, should we finish cleaning up so we can get to the temple in time for some lunch?” Rey asked, giggling at the sudden growl of the young Twi’lek’s stomach. The small stone temple was a roar with lively conversation and the clattering of wood utensils and clay plates. Azar bolted to his friends in the far corner as soon as they breached the temple doors. Rey made her way past the ever growing throng of young padawans to Master Luke, who sat at the far left of the dinning hall.</p><p>“Master Luke.” Rey greeted sitting across from him at the dining table.</p><p>“Rey, how was meditation this morning?” He asked before taking a healthy swig of green milk.</p><p>“Well I think, Master Luke.” She replied as she piled her plate with the green nutritious gelatin squares that she had grown accustomed to.</p><p>“Rey!” A shout from across the hall caught her attention. “Finn!” She greeted a smile blossoming across her face as her friend made his way to her side.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were planetside already? How was your trip with Master Cornix?” Finn flashed a grin as he settled his pack on the table as he crammed his frame into a chair beside her.</p><p>“Master Cornix almost killed us, he really can’t fly worth a Bantha’s ass.”</p><p>“Hey kid, did you die?” Cornix growled as he settled beside Master Luke and exchanged pleasantries.</p><p>While Master Cornix was only a few years older than Rey herself, his status of Master was well earned, being one of the only other Jedi to face a darksider and live. Master Cornix not only survived his duel, but walked away with a prominent scar to prove the encounter. Rey eyed the gnarled scar tissue that peeked out from his brown tunic shirt, the edge of it reaching to brush the edge of his jawline. She wondered briefly what types of scars she would have when she was master.</p><p>Finn grumbled that <em>yes he did live</em>, but that didn’t discount the fact that the possibility was still there.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey and Finn chatted between themselves catching up after being apart for two weeks. Rey liked Finn as he was a much welcome addition to her age group. With the Jedi that Master Luke found and trained, the temple slowly grew until there were twenty to thirty pupils to each age group. Rey was grateful for the accompaniment of friends, but living in Jakku she didn’t really know how to make friends. In Jakku, you don’t have friends, you have competition and that competition could mean less food out of your own mouth. But Finn quickly became one of her best friends with his easy affable demeanor.</p><p>“You would have loved Kamino, Rey. The whole planet was water.” Finn began quickly diving into an entire account of the planet that they had gone to. Rey listened intently, savoring each description that Finn laid out trying to picture it in her mind. It was difficult to picture a whole planet as water compared to her home on Jakku, but with Finn's knack for description Kamino came into focus. Soft blues and roaring waters much like the ones on Ach-To, tall and oddly shaped beings, and bulbous buildings jutting from the waters.</p><p>“Did you find the thing you were looking for?” She asked then, looking over to Master Cornix and Master Luke who were engaged in their own catching up.</p><p>“Sort of, we found something even better, something that we weren’t looking for.” Finn’s deep brown eyes twinkled, face splitting in a wide eager grin. Rey leaned forward, darting nervously over to Master Cornix.</p><p>“What was it?” She whispered.</p><p>“Look.” Finn said, coaxing her closer as he pulled his jacket away from his body to reveal a small scroll tucked in the corner of his inner coat pocket.</p><p>“Master Cornix said that it was a sith scroll-” Finn’s voice lowered quiet enough that she had to strain to hear it. She reached forward eyes fixated on the scroll. “Apparently they were used by ancient Sith to help them meditate-” Her fingers barely grazed the delicate rolled edges when a scream lanced across her senses causing her to jolt back suddenly. The scream deepened to a vicious roar rocketing against her skull. A tingling feeling danced across the tips of her fingers.</p><p>“Rey? Are you okay?” Master Luke’s voice jolted her, concern clear in his weathered eyes. Rey’s hand shook as she rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. I-”</p><p>“Luke!” A shout resounded from the entrance of the temple as a door was thrown open cutting Rey off and startling the chatter of the lunch hall to a halt. The figure approached hurriedly to the table where all four sat by passing throngs of young padawans and jedi alike.</p><p>“Master Luke, a hologram just came in. It’s Leia she needs you.” The young blonde woman said breath coming out in a rush, pushing a holodcron into Luke’s hand. Luke nodded pushing himself away from the table and left with the woman.</p><p>“I wonder what that is all about.” Cornix muttered reaching for a roll. Rey wondered too, but glanced down at the burning tips of her fingers and rubbed.</p><p>That night Rey dreamed. She dreamed of a blood red sky, of the ground littered with bones and broken lightsabers. She dreamed of laughing mercilessly as she struck down a faceless man, with lightning arcing from her fingertips. And she woke screaming and holding her head, a throbbing headache imminent.</p><p>That morning she meditated searching for the comfort that the force brought her, but it soothed her little. The dreams from last night still flashing through her mind. She needed to speak to Luke, needed reassurance. It turns out he wanted to speak with her too.</p><p>“I’m sending you off world. On a mission.” He stated simply enough as she sat next to him cross legged.</p><p>“Finn just got back...” She mused sadly reminiscing how little they were able to catch up with both being sent across the galaxy and back.</p><p>“I’m sending you to Chandrila. My nephew Ben, there was an attempt on his life. I must stay here to look after the temple, and you are the only other person I entrust with his life.”</p><p>“What about the other Masters? Master Cornix? Master Geen?” She argued, shaking her head voice growing higher and higher with each name.</p><p>Luke shook his head. “Rey, this is your final mission on the path of Knighthood.” She swallowed against his words, tightening her grip on the bare thread tunic trousers she wore.</p><p>“Of course, Master Luke.” </p><p>“The shuttle leaves at dawn tomorrow. Leia will be there to receive you. And Rey-” Rey looked up.</p><p>“Don’t let my naughty nephew push you about too much. You’re a Jedi, he's just a senator.” Luke winked, earning a much needed light laugh from Rey. Together master and Jedi laughed before quieting to meditate once more together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not So Warm Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rey meets Ben and Ben meets his new babysitter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again this work is not beta read, all mistakes are mine alone. I initially was going to wait to introduce them until later, but I honestly couldn't wait to get these two kids bickering. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Armitage Hux had to pick a single Senator in the entirety of the Galactic Senate to space, it would be Lady Karfee, second cousin to the late Lady Carise Sindian, who represented Arkanis. Much like her predecessor, Lady Karfee was a vain woman, concerned with nothing else than being a pain in Huxley’s side the moment he stepped into office. He spotted her immediately as he rounded the corner, her signature silken gown strikingly out of place among the crowd of muted robes. Hux mulled over a saying he remembered hearing once, ‘<em>Like the coat of an Endor Eel, all flash no substance.</em>’ Like an eel indeed, he thought.</p><p>“Armitage!” She called waving a delicate hand, fingers dripping in diamonds and rare jewels from her home planet. “I’m so pleased to see that you are well, I had feared you would be missing in action at the Congressional hearing.”</p><p>“Fear not Senator Karfee, It would take much more than an attempt on my life to pry me from the rigors of office.” Amritage bent, pressing his cheek to hers in the customary greeting of their homeworld and righted himself. “Much more to keep me from your side.”</p><p>Karfee bowed in return, the jewels of her headdress chiming with the movement. “Your flattery has become you, Huxley. How is dearest Solo doing?”</p><p>“Solo is doing fine, he relinquished his vote to me for this evening.”</p><p>“Ah.” She hummed bright blue eyes glinting. “So, this is the reason for all the flattery. And to think I thought you were finally starting to warm up to me.” She took his offered elbow and they walked towards the grand Congressional hall.</p><p>“Oh, Lady Karfee. No, I can guarantee the depths of Mytus’s oceans are far warmer than you.” Hux smiled, though there was no light in his face. She laughed then a delicate hand reached to cover her lips. The light airiness of her laugh did nothing to conceal the disdain that it carried.</p><p>“Oh, Huxley-” She squeezed the arm supporting her elbow with the opposite, long red nails digging in. “What an imagination you have, surely you inherited it from your mother. After all an imagination she must’ve had to bed a man like your father and think there was love in the embrace.”</p><p>Senator Karfee untangled herself, eyes sweetly blinking up at him and pressed her cheek to his in a goodbye. “Tell Senator Solo that I’ll vote in support for now. A get well gift if you will. Do Let him know that I've been thinking about him, hm?”</p><p>Hux was left to watch her silver gown trailed behind her, anger boiling to the surface.</p>
<hr/><p>“You can not be serious.” he scoffed, shrugging into his Senatorial robes with one shoulder as a droid held the garment outstretched.</p><p>“Oh, rest assured Ben, I am completely serious. Your Uncle-”</p><p>“Mom, I don’t need a Kriffing babysitter. Much less one of Uncle’s scrawny little padawans!” Leia sighed, nodded for the droid to step aside and took its place behind her son to fasten his cape to his shoulders. Their robes were a similar color, his and hers, though his was a much richer Naboo blue and much finer, with silken lining threaded together in an Alderaanean knot stitch. Leia fumbled to button the long velvety cape to his shoulder pieces.</p><p>“She is not your babysitter, she is here to thwart any future attempts. Which I’ve no doubt will happen with that temper and arrogance of yours.” She said puncturing her irritation with a sharp tug of the decorative chain that held the one side of his robe to his person. He turned, face indignant.</p><p>“Must you continue to see me as a helpless child.” </p><p>Leia patted his cheek smiling.</p><p>“You’ll always be my little angel, Benjamin Organa Solo.”</p><p>“Pardon me, Princess Organa. The Jedi’s shuttle will be making landfall in twenty minutes.” Interrupted C3-PO from across the living room.</p><p>“Yes, thank you Threepio.” Leia replied, pulling back to gather her data-pad from the living room caf table. “Well, shouldn’t you be going?” Leia questioned eyebrows raised an expectant look across her face as she made her way to the door.</p><p>“What? Me? Leia, why do I have to pick up the girl?” He asked spinning, his robes a flourish of rich blue and silver.</p><p>“I have an important meeting with potential benefactors.” She said simply, wrapping a silk scarf over her braided hair.</p><p>“Wait, where is she supposed to stay?!” He shouted too soon, for his mother was already gone, the door of his apartment firmly shut.</p><p>“Kriff.”</p><p>“Master Ben, perhaps your adjoining guest apartment will suffice-”</p><p>“Oh switch off Threepio!” Ben growled, scratching at his neck as he marched away.</p><p>Threepio watched in shock as Ben slammed his door shut, right in the droid’s face. “Such atrocious Manners, don’t you agree?” Threepio looked around, hoping to spot Ben’s house droid, but to no avail, he was utterly alone.</p><p>“Oh dear.”</p>
<hr/><p>Rey Niima enjoyed traveling to new planets, especially new words that were lush with fauna and colorful species. Her time with Luke opened her eyes to how colorful the galaxy was, full of delicate blues, vibrant greens and magnificent oranges. She had never been to Chandrila, though Master Cornix assured her that she would find Chandrila just as welcoming as Ach-To. She gazed out of the viewport, watching in awe as Hana City gradually appeared before her, it’s tall sleek buildings piercing through the clouds as her craft descended. She made a mental note to tell Finn just how beautiful Hanna city was when she settled into her assignment. Finn, she thought, would like Chandrila with its decent sized city and rolling green hills. Finn was predictably saddened to learn that Rey was leaving so soon after he had arrived back home, but he promised he would send her a Hologram every week to check up on her.</p><p>“Jedi Rey, we will be landing soon, please maintain your seated position until we land.” The pilot called shuddering with the spacecraft as it was latched for docking.</p><p>Rey hated the landing part of her trips, she groaned as a small wave of nausea rolled over her. Holding a hand to her mouth and the other gripping her slim pack in her lap, Rey managed to keep down her nausea until they landed fully.</p><p>“Sorry, Jedi. It gets a little bumpy with the old landing gear they have here. Will you need escorting to wherever you are going?” The pilot asked, rotating in his pilot's seat to call back to her.</p><p>She shook her head. “No, Princess Organa should be meeting me on the platform.” The pilot nodded, seeming pleased with the answer, replying back with the flick of a switch and the landing ramp extended.</p><p>Air whipped around her and she shielded her eyes against the dust that had picked up. The nausea in her stomach quickly turned into somersaults of nerves in a flash. Rey took a deep breath, hand steady on her bow staff, and reminded herself that she had already met the infamous Leia Organa. Although she was much younger then, focused on being too angry with the world than to care who was standing in front of her regardless of notoriety. No, she wasn’t nervous to meet the Princess; she was nervous to meet the person whom she was to protect Senator Ben Solo. Ben solo was new entirely. Of course she heard snippets of rumors about him from her time galivanting across the galaxy with Master Luke. He had a natural affinity for politics, he was tall like his father, and he had a temper like that of an overprotective Bantha. His uncle had called him naughty more than a few times, she wondered if he inherited his naughtiness from Han. She could see that. Han's brand of mischievousness was affable, easily recognizable and far from dangerous. A cough from the pilot startled her out of her thoughts.</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Thank you.” She squared her shoulders, and marched down the landing ramp, eyes squinting against the bright Chandrillian sun. Her eyes scanning the platform she didn’t find a single woman, but instead found a tall man and a golden droid standing beside him. Fighting down the sudden wave of panic, she glanced back to the closing ramp behind her and then back to the man that stood on the opposite side of the platform.</p><p>“Afternoon, I-” She called cupping her hands around her mouth as the roar of the aircraft lifting rumbled around them. The man made no attempt to call back before turning heel and walking toward the landing dock exit. <em>Ohhhkay</em>, she thought hoisting her pack over her shoulder and running to catch up. “I’m sorry are you here for me? I’m R-”</p><p>The man barely looked in her direction, his profile outlined against the Chandrillian skyscape. “I know who you are, Jedi. My new babysitter, how very grand. They didn’t tell me that they would be sending a mere child.” Rey’s mouth fell open. “Sir-” This man cut her off with a flourish of a black gloved hand in front of her face.</p><p>“It’s Senator to you, Jedi. Please use the appropriate honorifics. Does Uncle Luke not teach manners at the temple.” The man admonished jaunting easily down the glass staircase to an awaiting luxury cruiser below. Rey stopped at the foot of the stairs, mouth gaping and glared after the man, the white knuckle grasp on her staff tightening. He turned back then.</p><p>“Well are you coming or not?”</p><p>“Master Solo, perhaps-” The droid began, instantly earning a snarl from the man.</p><p>“Switch off Threepio, get in.” The man gave her a poignant look as he opened the cruiser door. “Well?”</p><p>Rey finally closed her mouth with an audible click of her teeth and swallowed her retort. She counted the steps and used Luke’s breathing techniques to calm her ire. So, this was Senator Ben Solo, she thought.</p><p>“Of course, my apologies Senator Solo.”</p><p>The car ride was insufferably tense, as neither party spoke, though that didn’t deter quickly interjected quips from the droid. Each beep rudely interrupted by the man to, ‘very kindly, switch off, Threepio.’ Rey smiled apologetically at the droid, and bid her time by staring out the window.</p><p>Life in Jakku, and especially life in Niima Outpost did nothing to prepare her for the vibrancy of the cities. Her musings were short however, when the man-<em>er Senator Solo</em>- hoovered next to a skyscraper with transparisteel windows that gleamed a collage of soft pastel colors against the sunset.</p><p>“You’ll be staying in the adjourning guest apartment during your stay.” The Senator said, landing the vehicle on the oblong lip that jutted from the building.</p><p>“Of course.” She said lamely, still struck at how beautifully Hanna city glinted in the sunset.</p><p>“Are you coming?” The senator asked, clearly irritated at how long it took Rey to scramble out of the vehicle. Rey murmured an apology, but Senator Solo ignored it and continued walking. They stopped just outside a door, before the man reached into his pants pocket to withdraw a key card to unlock the door.</p><p>“This is where you will be staying, I am just across the hall. Under no circumstances are you to come into my apartment without explicit invitation to do so by myself. Is this understood, Jedi?” Rey gave a short laugh, completely flabbergasted at the audacity of such a man.</p><p>“For the record Senator, as protectorate I am under no obligation to follow any such rules that you so-”</p><p>“I’d speak carefully Jedi-” The man snapped, his hand semi outstretched to give her the key card. Eyes widening in shock at such defiance.</p><p>“Senator, I am not done.” She licked her lips, brazenly emboldened to knock his attitude down a peg, and tried again. “As a protectorate I am here to ensure your safety and survival until the threat has been diminished. Rules won’t help me in doing my job. The faster I work the quicker I’m out of your hair.” Rey snatched the key card out of his hand, feeling some satisfaction at the surprised look on his face.</p><p>“Just stay out of my way Jedi, and I won’t get in yours.” Rey huffed at his response.</p><p><em>A blessing truly</em>, she thought as she slipped into her dark apartment and slammed the door shut. <em>What an insufferable man.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! See you next time!</p><p>Scavengers Succotash~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Little Known Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rey mistakenly sleeps in. Hux meets Rey for the first time. And Ben meets with Lady Karfee to figure out what she wants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work not Beta read, all mistakes are my own. In which the truth is let known~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey sighed and tossed her pack on the bed before flopping down to stare up at the ceiling. Her charge definitely did not like her, which could prove to be difficult in keeping him alive. Rey chewed on her lip and pulled out the personal effects that she brought along with her. The first was a hologram of Finn and her, which made her heart squeeze. The second was a piece of scrap from Jakku, a gnarled curved mess of metal and synthetic material. She brushed the pad of her thumb over a name etched in basic- <em>Rey</em>. It was how she got her name, after being sold to Plutt. Luke had told her that she could pick a new name to be known by in the beginning of her training.</p><p>
  <em>“You may leave Rey in the past, if you feel that you need to. In the force we are all one and are not divided by such fragile natures like that of names.” Luke said, curling a large warm hand over her boney shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m Rey. Just Rey.” She said, eyes glinting against the Jakku sun. </em>
</p><p>She put the nameplate, a shard of a broken helmet, on the nightstand next to the photo of Finn and stood up. She should scope out the place, or at the very least walk around to ease the jittery feeling she has. The guest apartment was larger than her hut on Ach-To at least, with a spacious bed propped against the opposite interior wall. There was a small kitchenette, equipped with a kitchen droid and a fridge well stocked, straight ahead of the front door. A small sitting area was to her right with a caf table in the middle and a synth-fireplace along the wall at the foot of the bed nook. There was even a private bathroom, with a full on shower and vanity. It was certainly the nicest of dwellings she had ever stayed in, but it wasn’t her hut on Ach-To. No, even though her hut didn’t have the niceties that this apartment had, her hut felt like a home at least. However, she supposed that this would have to do for now.</p><p>Frowning, she made herself a small snack and sat cross legged in front of the floor to ceiling window to stare at the sun dipping below the horizon. She meditated for a long time that night, her meditative breathing easily sending her into a deep slumber. Rey awoke the next morning with the afternoon sun shining bright into her eyes. She was sleepily rubbing her neck when she remembered where she was and why she was there.</p><p>“Kriff!” she cursed snapping up and force-pulling her staff to her. She had overslept, the first day of her assignment, Luke certainly wouldn’t be pleased with her progress. She didn’t even want to think about how this would affect how Senator Solo thought of her. Curses were tumbling out of her mouth by the time she left her apartment. Rounding the corner of the hall, she stopped a droid asking desperately for directions to the senate building.</p><p>“Solo you better be alive, I swear on the force!” She grumbled sprinting towards the senate building.</p>
<hr/><p>“And she said it was a get well gift? Her exact words?” Solo asked, tossing a Prenish pear with his other hand. Hux nodded, recounting again what Lady Karfee had said.</p><p>“It is of no doubt that she expects a gift in return.” Hux said gaze straight ahead as they walked the brightly lit corridor. This particular passage was one of Ben’s favorites as it was quiet and secluded from the main building, instead of going straight through it meandered and rounded a delicate path to skirt the gardens before diving back in.</p><p>Ben hummed in agreement absentmindedly tossing a pear with his good hand. “Are there any civilian or private enterprises that need funding on Arkanis?” Ben asked, to which Hux shook his head.</p><p>“I thought of that as well, to no avail. All funding for Arkanis rebuilding projects have already been secured. One benefactor even being your mother. No, I think her motives are far more personal in nature than political.” Ben scoffed.</p><p>“You think she wants me to take her out? What use could that be for her?” Eying Hux incredulously Ben stopped tossing the pear and took a bite. Hux sighed and clasped his hands behind his back.</p><p>“Are you truly not aware of how powerful your association with another can be?” Hux asked, wondering just how far Ben was willing to fake this humble charade.</p><p>“And I do what Hux? Hm? Take her home to meet my mother? It would be a hot day in Hoth before I would-” Hux raised his hand, shaking his head.</p><p>“Solo, what is more powerful than reality?” Ben was quiet, contemplatively chewing on his pear as he thought. “Let her imagine such possibilities.” Hux supplied with a small flourish of his hand.</p><p>Ben laughed then, a rich deep laugh that caught Hux by surprise. “Honestly Hux, I truly do not know how you come up with some of this stuff.” Solo winced then cursing his bruised ribs and clapped a supporting hand over his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“I take it you haven’t told anyone that I am force sensitive.” Ben questioned, whispering quietly as their footsteps echoed in the marble corridor. Hux shook his head.</p><p>“Wouldn’t dream of it, Solo. I’ve seen what a force user can do, and I’m fond of having my insides well inside my body.” Hux explained earning a nod from Ben.</p><p>“Great, as I enjoy having a friend who can speak up.” Ben said, smiling as if pleased with himself. Hux was an ally, a good ally as far Solo was concerned. Hux was a smart educated man who knew how to keep a secret, and secrets were far more powerful than any type of currency Solo could get his hands on. The two of them rounded a curve in the corridor only to be stopped by a growing crowd of onlookers. The crowd of dignified humanoid and alien species senators murmured in abject shock as a young Bothan male was being held against a pillar with the blunt end of a staff. Ben followed the end of the staff only to find it being held by the very person he had hoped to evade by leaving early this morning.</p><p>“Kriff.” Ben’s irritated groan caught Hux’s attention.</p><p>“What, do you know this woman?”</p><p>“Not a woman, Huxley, a child. Behold the grandest of Jedi Knights. See before you as she accosts the evil Bothan Senator from Bothawui Proper. Behold my babysitter!” Ben gave a flourish, half eaten pear still in his hand, at the scene before them. Hux observed as Ben’s mouth twisted is justifiable disdain. Glancing between the scene before them and Ben’s sulking he stepped forward.</p><p>“Surely, you’re not just going to stand there as she makes a fool of herself.” Hux asked, crossing his arms across his chest, the sunlight glinting his hair a brilliant red. His friend shrugged one shoulder, lips pursed in a gleeful carefree fashion. Hux elbowed his friend. “Surely, you’re not just going to stand there as she makes a fool of you, as well!” Ben cut a glance to Hux, before clearing his throat. Hux was right.</p><p>“Jedi!” He called stepping forward delicately shoving his massive frame through the throng of people. “Surely-” He glanced at the Bothan Senator.</p><p>“Ke’leb.” He supplied to which Solo inclined his head in thanks.</p><p>“Surely, Senator Ke’lab of Bothawui has no quarrel with you or the Jedi.” The crowd watched anxiously as Solo reached out and lowered the end of the bow staff away.</p><p>Rey sneered, twirling the staff out of his reach and fell into a relaxed stance. “Of course he doesn’t! I was looking for you!”</p><p>Hux raised his eyebrows having moved closer to get a better look at Solo’s new companion. A companion it would seem that can dish out a reply just as tart as Solo. He crossed his arms again, eyes flicking between the two. <em>How interesting</em>. Laughing Ben assured the senators that the show had ceased and turned to the Bothan Senator, reassuring him that he would make up for his Jedi insulting his honor. <em>What-his?</em> Solo could hardly pay attention to this thought as the person in question stood behind him, clearly crossed and embarrassed, Chandrillian dusk illuminating the faint blush on her cheeks. As the crowd dispersed with quiet mutterings and the shaking of heads, Rey kept her gaze on Solo, if nothing else than to keep from feeling more embarrassed than what she already was.</p><p>Finally at last he turned to her, fist clenched to his side a half eaten pear still in its grasp. “What is kriffing wrong with you!” He snarled, pale angular face twisted in fury, as he advanced. She scoffed incredulously, glaring up at him. “Me? ME!? You left without a proper escort!” Ben Solo actually had the gall to smile at that and leaned closer, speaking just above her ear.</p><p>“I didn’t sleep the day away, Jedi.” Her mouth fell open and she took a deep breath, intent on giving him her all, which a cough interrupted them.</p><p>“I do apologize for interrupting. Solo seems to have forgotten his manners.” Rey snapped her head to the side to find a tall redhead standing mere feet away. He was dressed in black from head to toe with a separate black jacket draped over his shoulders. The familiar crest of Arkanis was embroidered on the cuffs of his shirt. Rey had been there once. A few years ago with Master Cornix. “My name is Armitage Hux, but you can call me Huxley.” Rey smiled at the introduction, having forgotten her anger at the prospect of meeting someone new.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you Hux, my name is Rey. Do you also have the misfortune of having to accompany Senator Solo?” She asked sweetly, hazel eyes flickering between the two to watch the telltale twitch of Solo’s eye that signaled his immense annoyance.</p><p>The redheaded man laughed, before nodding. “Jedi Rey, the pleasure is mine. I admit that Solo does take a while to warm up to.”</p><p>“I’m standing right here!” Exasperated Ben throwing up his hand.</p><p>The trio found themselves near Ben’s office where Hux bid goodbye, stating that he had to attend certain meetings soon and just like that the duo was alone. Solo let the Jedi scope out his office before allowing him inside, a minor inconvenience to pay in favor of grabbing important documents. He mumbled to himself, toeing a piece of debris off a shattered Holopad, when she spoke.</p><p>“How did you know that it wasn’t a window cleaning droid?” He glanced at her as she crouched to inspect the blast marks that were left on the floor.</p><p>“You didn’t read the report?” He asked bending over to pick up the shattered holopad. She shook her head standing up and turning to look at him.</p><p>“I read the report. The report didn’t say.” He stared at her, her eyes wide and open with curiosity. He found no judgment there, just curiosity. He saw a mind trying to piece together a puzzle.</p><p>“The hull of the body. It was too round to be a standard window cleaning droid.” He licked his lips as if to taste test the lie he said. She nodded looking around the destroyed office, surveying the damage.</p><p>“You’re lucky to have only a few bruised ribs and a sprained wrist…” She muttered using the end of her staff, to root around in the debris.</p><p>“Was Senator Hux here too? He suffered minor injuries as well.” Solo nodded, eyes narrowing at her inquisition.</p><p>“Get to the point, Jedi.” Rey turned to look at him again, her silhouette outlined and framed by his broken office window and the skyline glinting in Chandrillian dusk.</p><p>“This wasn’t an attempt, it was a warning.”</p>
<hr/><p>Rey and Solo had formed a somewhat uneasy alliance in the following week, with Solo begrudgingly accepting Rey’s company. And Rey, <em>gods that damned Jedi</em>, had relished in playing her part of protector, scouting his office every morning, standing outside his door during meetings, walking him to and fro like he was a child in need of guiding. It was all getting on his nerves if he were to speak frankly, which of course he did all the time, but to no avail. His Jedi babysitter was steadfast, rolling with the insults he spit out, meeting his annoyance with sour remarks of her own. On one such occasion their verbal rows had caused such a stir in the hallways of the senate building that Hux had to shove them inside his office. His effort having the desired effect in shutting them up as if he personally doused them in water. Another trick to cool his babysitter was to give her something to sniff out, which is what he did in order to secure his meeting with Lady Karfee alone and away from prying eyes. He was idly wondering just how far Rey was coming along in the scavenger hunt he had provided earlier in the evening, when Lady Karfee gently squeezed his hand.</p><p>“Solo? Did you hear me?”</p><p>“Hm?” Ben tore his gaze away from the balcony window. “Oh, yes. I’m sorry-” He waved his hand in an apology.</p><p>“Work on your mind, Solo?” Karfee asked, her thumb running delicately over the top of his hand. He cleared his throat and slid his hand back out of her reach.</p><p>“No-no not at all Karfee. Just,” He sipped the Sunberry wine. “Just awestruck at the beauty that resonates across the table.” Ben Solo wouldn’t call Lady Karfee ugly in the least. She was actually quite beautiful, with golden skin, and dark hair. The gemstones and delicate silver chains that dangled from her curled hair chimed prettily as she moved, and the soft lighting of the restaurant paired beautifully with her low-cut golden dress. Karfee rested her chin on the back of hand and leaned forward on her elbow.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you-” Solo continued dipping his head to stare at her, making a show to dart his gaze around her face to her chest and back. “-that your eyes are the most stunning shade of blue.” Karfee tilted an eyebrow up, a slow smile stretching across her painted lips.</p><p>“Well-” Karfee twirled the Sunberry wine around in her crystalline glass. “You certainly know how to flatter a woman.”</p><p>“Lady Karfee, you should never mistake flattery for honest words.” The woman across from him blushed though faintly. Ben watched the woman eat delicately, methodically, taking the smallest of bits so as to not let a single crumb drop.</p><p>When Hux suggested that Ben take Lady Karfee to dinner to determine what she wanted, Ben had to agree that it was a smart idea. A smart idea he had to admit, even if the evening has been excruciatingly dull, with volleys of flattery tossed, and food expensive, but bland. Solo was not a stupid man and neither was Lady Karfee, both knew that this was a polite charade, though one party was certainly enjoying the attention far more than the other. Solo hoped that they could get to the point of this dinner sooner than later.</p><p>“And where is your little Jedi friend? Did you send her on a hunt, so we could be alone?” Lady Karfee finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence of both parties as they ate. Solo coughed a bit on his drink.</p><p>“The Jedi had some other matters to attend to. I’m assured that we will not be bothered.” Lady Karfee’s blue gaze caught his own, and a flash of something moved behind hers. <em>Was it jealousy? Excitement? Lust?</em> She moved then, long legs twisting out from under her golden dress to stand and extend her hand.</p><p>“Shall we take this to the balcony, Solo?” Her voice dripped like honey, all slow and heavy with meaning. He took her hand, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin before dropping it onto his unfinished plate.</p><p>“Of course.” Lady Karfee smiled at this and led him to the cool balcony. From here the view of Chandrila was truly unparalleled to even the view from his own apartment. Wondrously located, the balcony lent to a beautiful view of the Chandrillian cityscape and of the rolling hills and rivers that stretched as far as the eye could see. It would’ve been quite a romantic spot, if Solo were inclined to believe in such a thing as romance, especially with the likes of Lady Karfee, beautiful or not. Lady Karfee led him to the ornate railing and they looked out across the city.</p><p>“Do I strike you as a vain woman, Solo?” She asked suddenly, causing Ben to frown.</p><p>“No-” He paused to think a moment, choosing his next words carefully. “No, you strike me as a woman who knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. With all due respect, Lady Karfee.” She laughed breathlessly, the trinkets in her hair chiming delicately.</p><p>“He told me that you were perceptive. That I should keep my guard up around you.” Ben frowned then his brow wrinkled in confusion.</p><p>“Who? Hux?” Karfee turned then to look at him squarely, a dangerous sort of twinkle in her eyes. She leaned up, hands firmly planted on his shoulders to bring her up to his ear. His hand reached around planted firmly to the middle of her back.</p><p>“A friend.” She breathed. Ben glanced to her, his view entirely of elaborate done up hair and the trinkets that dangled from it. A sinking feeling has started to stir in his gut, as she pulled him into a small type of dance. “Who is this friend of yours?” She laughed then and ticked in his ear.</p><p>“You wouldn’t know him, but he knows an awful lot about you Senator Solo.” His grip tightened along her spin as they twirled about each other. From an outsider's point of view it would look as if they were in a loving embrace, which was anything further than the truth.</p><p>“And what could this stranger know about me, that you can’t find out from a simple holo-search?” He sneered and pulled back to look her in the face. The smirk that stretched across her lips was anything, but kind or flirty, it was downright sinister. She leaned close, painted lips brushing against his, making their cold way to his ear.</p><p>“Surely, you don’t want me to spell it out for you?” He stiffened, a chill gripping his spine. “A simple holo-search doesn’t include your entire genealogy now does it? Benjamin Organa Solo...Vader.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If my tags were confusing and you are confused I'll explain. In this universe, Luke and Leia have managed to keep the secret that Vader is their father from the galaxy, their true parentage known only to Han/Chewie, close relatives, and the droids. While their siblingship is known more generally, their relationship to Vader is still kept a closely guarded secret.  </p><p>This story beat is lifted from the novel Bloodlines, but has been tweaked to fit in Ben and Rey and the rest of the gang. </p><p>Anyway, any questions or comments just let me know! Leave a kudo, and let me know if you want more!~</p><p>Scavengers Succotash~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ben finds out what Lady Karfee wants from him and Rey is made aware of Ben's force abilities.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ben was a child, a kitchen droid tried to kill him. It failed in its mission of course, however the memory remained, a lingering twinge of distrust that he carried into his adult years. Even to this day he was anxious around droids, preferring humans over the binary vulnerabilities of droids. Droids were filled with ones and zeros, a binary code that could be altered with a single push of a button. One minute a kitchen droid could be cutting up fresh fruit to serve, the next it could have that same knife to your throat. Humans were much more telling when the idea of revenge or violence crossed their mind, be it the twitch of their fingers or a hitch in breath. Ben supposed the droid incident was the inciting memory that served as a foundation for his supreme distaste of surprises. A distaste that surely shown on his face the moment Lady Karfee breathed ‘Vader’ in his ear.</p><p>“Oh, you do look lovely surprised, Mr. Solo.” She said at least, as he wrenched himself away from her.</p><p>“You don’t know anything, Lady Karfee.” He hissed, anger simmering in his veins despite the shock of cold that had went over him from her words.</p><p>“On the contrary.” She said flippantly, turning away from him to stare out at the night sky. “I have it on good authority that you’re heir apparent to Darth Vader.” He gripped her arm, violently turning her toward him.</p><p>“On who’s authority?” Lady Karfee glanced up at him then back down to the grip on her arm and laughed.</p><p>“Well, I can’t give you all my cards, now can I?” His grip on her arm tightened. She jumped when the balcony doors of the slide shut with some unseen force.</p><p>“Don’t-” He snapped yanking her forward again, the gems in her hair chiming loudly from the force of it. “-test me, Lady Karfee.”</p><p>“Reel in that precious Vader temper, Solo. You haven’t even heard my proposal yet.” Lady Karfee’s voice was calm and cold, as she pried Ben’s grip off her. Surveying the reddening mark on her arm she smiled. <em>Such power he held. </em>

</p><p>“WELL!” He shouted looking every bit as angry and frightened as she had hoped he would be. His anger was beautifully etched on his pale features, twisting the corners of his mouth and wrinkling the bridge of his aquiline nose.</p><p> “I want you to vote in favor of a bill I’ll be bringing to the floor in due time-“ Ben cut her off.</p><p>“What’s in the bill?” Karfee shook her head.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter what’s in the bill, only that you whole heartedly support it.” Karfee reached up and patted his face, her thumb managing to swipe under his lower lip before he wrenched his face away. “I won’t.” He said softly, the tenseness in his frame dissipating with each word. Karfee giggled then, the hand that was on his face now coming to rest in front of her mouth.</p><p>“Oh, Ben. You don’t have a choice.” She cooed eyes still pinning him where he stood as she dug into the small clutch that she brought. She procured a small holodisk and held it out to him.</p><p>“This is from our mutual acquaintance. An introduction if you will.” It was cool to the touch as he took it. She kissed him then, the barest of lips against his cheek.</p><p>“Do stay in touch, it’ll be lovely working with you, Solo.” Ben watched her retreating figure, the gold of her dress glimmering like a dying fire.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey was angry and exhausted; she had spent the better part of her entire day hunting down the ever elusive tor’nish root for Senator Solo. He had sent her to the Chandrilia market sector to find it, claiming it to be a medicinal herb to aid in his recovery. He had entrusted her in taking charge of his speedy recovery along with Hux’s, since the investigation was yielding no new evidence into who was trying to kill him. She had taken the opportunity with grace, grateful to feel somewhat useful and to have something to do. She figured even if she was acting as a personal servant, the errands Solo sent her on would afford her the opportunity to scope out the grand city. If the color of the affluent sector of Chandrila surprised her, then the vibrancy of the market sector floored her. Where the city center was expertly grided and streets bare of debris, the market streets were winding and choked with goods, illicit and otherwise. Rey spent her time side stepping puddles of strange blue liquids, dodging burly men and women carrying crates, and darting through narrow alleys lined with exotic spices and fruits. It had grown dark by the time she had made it back to the city center empty handed and exhausted. None of the venders could procure the root she was looking for, instead they offered her various other spices and herbs. All of which weighted heavily in the bag she carried on her shoulder. She had stopped by a small food stall to get some food when she spotted it, there on the bottom shelf next to Kashyyyk wheat flour. It was then that she figured it out. Furious she purchased a three pounds of it and stormed her way to his apartment stopping short of barging down his door.</p><p>“Solo!” She yelled pounding on his door. There was no answer. She tried again. “Solo!”</p><p>“What!” Solo finally snarled opening his apartment door, wild eyed and wild haired.</p><p>“You know exactly what!” She pushed past him, muscling her way into his apartment. “You sent me-“ She stopped short her eyes finally registering the state of his apartment her anger deflating marginally. His apartment was a mess; tables, chairs and articles of clothing were strewn about the floor. It had looked like someone had let loose a Bantha. “What happened.” She asked snapping her gaze back to him. He looked terrible; his black hair was roughed, pieces of it were sticking up at odd angles and dangling in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Nothing. Leave.” He huffed turning dismissively fists clenched at his side and shoulders tense.</p><p>“Senator-“ She tried stepping forward. “I said leave!” He roared turning fast on his heels, anger flushing his cheeks.</p><p>She stood her ground snarling back. “No!” She advanced letting the heavy bag of spices and fruits to slip off her shoulder to hit the floor behind her. “No, you don’t get to tell me what to do! Not after lying to me!” She advanced then pointing a sharp finger in his direction. “You don’t get to lie to me, Solo. You don’t get to send me on a wild Bantha chase for some kriffing flour!” Ben Solo stood there taking her anger, feeding off of it as he stared at her. She was filthy; her white Jedi garb was stained a splash of yellow along her hip, her tanned cheek had some red spice swiped across it. <em>And gods she was…she was angry</em>. He could feel her anger rolling off of her in waves, and it fueled his own. How dare she be angry after the evening he just had?</p><p>“Leave.” He snapped again turning away from her. He heard her take in a breath. Finally, he thought, she was relenting.</p><p>“No. No I will not leave, Senator. I am here-“ The headache he was experiencing throbbed at each increasingly shrill syllable she shouted. The force was palpable in the room, taut like a string ready to sing. And then it snapped. He turned on her in an instance face twisted with fury.</p><p>“I said leave Jedi!” He shot out a hand, the force coming to him easily as the rage that boiled in his veins, and he pushed. The Jedi stumbled back, her back thudding into the apartment door as it slammed shut. The bag she held unfurled, the reddish powder within splatting across his floor silently. He held her there, using the force to keep her locked in place. Though, with the shocked look on her face he doubt he needed to.</p><p>“You’re a force user!” She breathed hazel eyes blown wide in awe. He swallowed, lowering his hand to fist it at his side. The statement hung in the air between them, both panting through their anger. He cleared his throat and looked away. He couldn’t bare to see her, with a face full of shock and horror at the revelation that was made bare in his misplaced anger.</p><p>“Leave.” He finally ordered; voice strangled with emotion. His throat was tight, constrained, he felt like he was being choked. He didn’t bother to look back as she made her exit, his mind was already elsewhere. He scanned his destroyed apartment and toed a piece of broken glass away to find the holodisk that started it all. He bent down to pick it up. He had some calls to make.</p><p>Rey slumped against her apartment door, exhausted and angry. <em>Why hadn’t Luke told her? Why hadn’t Solo? What need is there for her when he can use the force himself? Did Luke just want her gone?</em> Rey buried her face in her hands. She missed Finn, she missed the young Padawans at Luke’s temple and she missed her hut. She hated Chandrila, she hated her empty lonely apartment, and she hated Ben. She hated his arrogance; how dismissive he was and she hated being lied to. She cried then, fat ugly tears that she hadn’t cried since she was an orphaned child lost in the sands of Jakku. Rey sat there sobbing in front of her apartment door until her anger seeped away. Sniffling, she stood on shaky legs and made her way to bed. She was asleep within minutes and dreamed of blood and bone.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> She was lost. Alone. The rain soaked her tunic like a second skin and it beat against the impacted dirt with ferocity. She had been here before, not in the physical plane, but she remembers. Yes, she had been here before, the nightmare she had before Luke sent her to Ben. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Rey.” A breathy whisper. She twisted searching for the disembodied voice, eyes straining against the pitch black. She searched around her, but she couldn’t find her lightsaber staff. She was defenseless. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em> <em>Rey.” The voice called again, gravelly and hollow. </em></p><p><em>“</em> <em>Who are you!” She demanded, teeth chattering against the cold unforgiving rain. The voice didn’t answer so she called again. “Tell me who you are!” </em></p><p>
  <em>A great roar reverberated around her, so great that it shook the dark earth on which she stood. Suddenly, the earth split and she was falling. Scrambling, she reached out desperate to grab ahold of anything, but she only came away with clumps of wet dirt. So, she fell. She fell for what felt like forever until she landed hard against a cold wet floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Landing with such force that her breath left her and her vision flickered. Groaning, she turned on her side only to find herself staring into the black sockets of a cracked skull. Its white jaw unhinged in a perpetual scream before death. She scrambled back, using her hands and heels to scoots herself farther away until her hands hit soft silky sand. A wave of nausea overwhelmed her and she turned to her side and vomited blood. She knew she wasn’t safe here, so she twisted and half crawled her way up a sand dune that spilled inside the dark cave. The sand burned her hands till they blistered, and the air was hot with the smell of burning flesh. She crested the dune only to slip, her bloodied hand providing no purchase on the shifting sand. </em>
</p><p><em>S</em> <em>he rolled, suddenly landing on the stone floor of Luke’s temple. She was at the foot of the floor mosaic of the prime Jedi. </em></p><p><em>“</em> <em>There will always be turmoil on your path to being a Jedi.” Luke’s voice echoed in the hall. She looked up, relieved to hear a familiar voice. She called out, but no voice echoed out. Suddenly, Master Luke was in front of her, looking younger and in cleaner robes. Beside him stood a dark-haired boy that Rey didn’t recognize. Luke placed his hands on the young Padawan's shoulders. </em></p><p>
  <em>“I’m angry all the time, Master.” The boy said, tiny fists balled and his head bowed in shame. “You’re allowed to be angry, that’s apart of being human. It’s what we do with that anger that defines us.” Luke said hoping to comfort the boy. Once again Rey tried to call out, but no voice could be heard. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em> <em>I</em> <em> didn’t mean-“ </em></p><p><em>“</em> <em>I know you didn’t mean to hurt the others.” The boy looked up then, his tiny ears poking out from under a mop of black hair. “They were mocking me. And I got so angry that I-“ The boy looked down again, his hands twisting at the hem of his white tunic. "</em> <em>I listened to the voice.” </em></p><p><em>“</em> <em>What voice?” Luke asked voice light, but heavy with concern. He tiled the chin of the young boy up. The boy shook his head out of his grasp, defiant. “Ben, what voice?” Luke asked again. A cold chill slithered down Rey’s spine. </em></p><p>
  <em>“Ben?” Suddenly the boy’s eyes snapped to hers, wide and dark with fear. </em>
</p><p><em>“</em> <em>You!” The boy shouted and then Rey was falling again.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To Make Amends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rey meets Princess Leia, and Ben sorta apologizes. We also see the return of Lady Karfee</p><p>I will preface this chapter by saying that there is a small CONTENT WARNING! </p><p>Explanation: Huxley makes a few suggestive comments towards Rey while he is drunk. The comments, while suggestive, are understood by Rey to be harmless and don't take them to be sexual harassment. But, I understand if such a scene could be triggering for some. The scene can be missed as there is nothing of plot significance to it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey woke with a start that morning, the yawning Chandrillian sunlight barely peeking through her curtains. Sighing, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and swung out of bed kicking the tangled sheets from around her legs. She was in great need of a shower, if nothing else than to rinse away the sweat from the nightmare and sooth her muscles. She didn’t have many chances to relish in soaps and oils that were not strictly utilitarian, so she made a point to savor the ones she did get, and made full use of the supplied expensive soaps and oils. Once finished, her hair dried and braided down, she sat cross-legged in front of her apartment window to meditate. Opening herself up to the force in the morning always felt like a great yawn. </p><p> Meditating like this, made it easy for her to breath away her worry, anger and sadness, to feel more one with the force the hummed within. Rey was deep in her thoughts, diligently scrubbing away at the nightmare that had plagued her when there was a knocked at the door. Her breath hitched, was it solo? </p><p>“Oh, Princess Organa.” She wasn’t expecting the older woman, who only beamed at her in the doorway with the grace of an aging smile.</p><p>“Jedi Rey. I’m sorry, I didn’t pick you up when you got here, I had some business to attend to. Stuffy nonsense.” Rey moved to let the Princess in, feeling all at once embarrassed and starstruck.</p><p>“Of course, Princess Organa. I’m sorry-“ Rey muttered looking shocked and a little ambushed.</p><p>“I take it my dear son didn’t tell you that I was stopping by today. Figures, that boy.” The princess rolled her eyes and settled on Rey’s couch. “He’s locked himself away for today, something about a deadline coming up. So, he offered for me to come see you instead. How are you doing? Is he treating you with respect?” Leia asked her hair tightly coiled in elegant braids at the top of her head.</p><p>“I-um, yes, Senator Solo is treating me just fine.” Rey fidgeted glancing at Ben’s door. A shadow passed by it briefly. Princess Leia was a gifted conversationalist, Rey discovered, as they jumped through a myriad of topics from Luke, to the temple, to Rey’s own Jedi training.</p><p>“Finn,” Her hearty laugh interrupted her story. “Finn, he turned to Master Cornix and said ‘<em>I wouldn’t need to bypass the flux-compacitor if you didn’t fly like a half-drunk Porg</em>!’” Her impression of Finn was poor to say the least, but Leia laughed nonetheless, probably more so at Rey’s puffed out chest than the joke itself.</p><p>“Finn seems like a real laugh. You must miss him.” She said at last resting a reassuring hand on Rey’s knee.</p><p>“I do, but we try to keep in touch every week. I’ll be glad to get back to the temple when-“ Rey faltered, unsure of how to formulate that she was there because their was an attempt made on her sons life. Leia nodded understanding.</p><p>“I know-“ Leia began. “I know my son can be difficult to be around.” Leia lifted a hand against Rey’s attempt to speak. “And I know that he may be a little standoffish,”</p><p><em>A little is an understatement</em>, Rey thought.</p><p>“but he is under immense pressure right now, especially with the ‘big move’ happening in a few weeks.” Rey raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“The ‘big move’?” Leia pursed her lips in a thin line.</p><p>“I suppose he didn’t tell you that, either. Every four years the Senate move to a new planet to conduct business for the next four years. More egalitarian, you see. There are no favorites in the eyes of the senate and all that.” Leia waved a hand.</p><p>“So, where are we moving to?”</p><p>“Coruscant, the next planet in rotation. The year after that will be Naboo. Even though it happens every four years it does cause quite the ruckus amongst us Senators.” Leia shrugged taking a sip of Naboo tea that Rey had found in the kitchen.</p><p>“I see.” Rey said feeling suddenly overwhelmed. She was starting to like Chandrila, big enough for exploring, but not so much as to make her anxious.</p><p>“Regardless, I suppose I should get right to business then.” Leia cleared her throat and pulled out a small holodisk from her shirt pocket. “Luke wanted me to give you this. I don’t know what’s on it only that its strictly Jedi related.” Rey took it with thanks and tucked it away for later, for now she had a question that was itching the back of her tongue.</p><p>“Did-did Senator Solo ever study to become a Jedi?” She asked, fully turning to stare at Princess Leia. Look at Princess Leia closely she could tell where Senator Solo got his elegant features from. Leia even in age looked every bit the dignified princess, even to a lost planet.</p><p>“He did. He-he stepped away from the Jedi path to pursue politics. Why do you ask, Rey?” Rey licked her lips suddenly nervous.</p><p>“I was just wondering, with him being so closely related to Master Luke.” Leia nodded then seeming pleased with the answer.</p><p>“Being a Jedi isn’t in everyone’s blood, Ben is no exception. Some take it better than others.” Leia said shifting to stand. She straightened her shirt, smoothing it free from any wrinkles.</p><p>“Well then, I should probably get back to work. It was very nice to visit with you Rey.” Rey stood to escort her out when Leia pulled her into a soft hug. “Take care of my boy, Rey.” Leia’s voice was soft, but direct and Rey nodded and smiled back.</p><p>“Of course.” Rey stood in her doorway as she watched Leia leave, partly to make sure she was okay, but also because she didn’t know what to do with her sudden free time. The door across from her suddenly slide open. Startled, she opened her mouth to call Leia back.</p><p>“Don’t.” Ben said holding up a hand to stop her. He looked a little put together now, hair wet from a shower, though his eyes were still heavy with shadows. “I called her here for you, not me.” He explained.</p><p>She looked at him fully then. He was wearing what she deemed lounge clothes, although they assuredly were much finer than any she could ever afford. His broad chest stretched the black fabric of a sweater, and his long legs were clad in soft black linen, cuffed around bare feet. They stood like that, staring across at each other for a couple of long minutes before he spoke again.</p><p>“I-you left your bag here.” He bent behind the frame of his door and lifted her grey satchel, the continents within seeming to weight nothing at all. He held it out to her, letting it dangle between them, before she took a step to grab it. He stepped back then too, inching it out of her reach, before realizing what he was doing.</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to-“ He paused taking a breath, running his other hand through his hair and tried again. “I didn’t mean to scare you last night, I mean.” She grabbed her bag, peering inside, which earned a light chuckle. “I didn’t take anything if that’s what you are wondering.” Rey looked up, a light flush covering her ears.</p><p>“No, that’s not-“ She faltered, unsure of how to say that she didn’t really mean to suggest that he was a thief.</p><p>“The yellow stuff. Its Yensin spice, good for Xachibik broth. If you don’t like too much spice, that is.” He supplied, running another hand through his dark hair ruffling it a bit. She looked at her bag and then back to him, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t take anything, but I did look. Couldn’t let my Jedi babysitter accidently buying illicit substances, just because she is naïve.” She balked at that, laughing softly.</p><p>“I know what spice looks like, Senator Solo. I’m not that naïve.” He looked at her quiet for a moment.</p><p>“No, I don’t suppose you are then.” She blinked at him then, something was odd in his voice, but she wasn’t sure how to make it out. He cleared his throat, a looked down the hall at a couple that was walking their way.</p><p>“Right, I’ll let you go. Enjoy the day off, Jedi.” He said as he started to shut his door.</p><p>“Thank you.” She blurted nodding towards the bag turning to close her.</p><p>“Wait.” he called reaching behind his door once again to procure her bo staff. He tossed it across the hall to which she caught and brought it back to her side, all at once feeling secure. “Right thank you, Senator Solo.” They nodded again at each other, surely looking like two bobbing porgs in greeting to the couple passing by.</p>
<hr/><p>The incident in their respective doorways seemed to sooth some of the tension between them in the following few weeks, with the morning escorts filling with short but easy small talk. Ben was surprised to find that small talk with his Jedi came easier than it did with most of his fellow senators. Of course, he chalked this up to the both of them being increasingly tired as they had to stay up, way past the setting sun on Chandrila and well into the night. With him having to spend longer nights in the senate building, fluctuating between packing and senatorial work, Rey also had to wait for him afterwards. He had suggested once, that she didn’t have to walk him home from work, only to be shot down with a steely glare. His Jedi, he was learning had taken the role of escort and bodyguard to heart, steadfast to ensure his safety even if there was no incident on his life since the first. </p><p>Hux was thrilled with the addition of Rey’s presence, easily bantering with her in Ben’s absence. And Rey was content with Hux, easily chatting away with him while Ben had confidential meetings not meant for Jedi eyes or ears.</p><p>He had found the two chatting away late one night in his office, her seated on the corner of his desk and Hux lounging easily in Ben’s office chair with his boots propped on his desk.</p><p>“Haven’t I told you to get your dirty boots off my desk, Hux?” He asked wondering in sipping on some caf. It would be another long night for him and his jedi. Rey laughed, turning to give a look to Hux, who shrugged. “You could’ve at least let the Jedi sit there, instead of on my desk.” He supplied slumping into the chair opposite his desk. Rey mumbled an apology and scooted off to stand.</p><p>Hux frowned. “Now look what you did, Solo. Rey here, come sit.” Hux offered lowering his legs and scooting back to pat on his lap taking a sip from a crystalline tumbler. Ben watched as two things happened at once. Rey flushed, from ears to chest, and Hux threw back his head to give a hearty laugh. It clicked then.</p><p>“Are you drunk?” Ben balked immediately standing up to snatch Hux’s drink and sniff. “Gods, you are! And-and my Corellian whiskey it seems.” Ben grimaced, giving the glass back to Hux before yanking the bottle away. He turned to Rey then. “And you?” He questioned tipping the bottle at her, to which she held up both of her hands and shook her head. Hux laughed again taking another sip.</p><p>“Calm down Ben, I know the Jedi are celibate. It’s just so very fun to tease her.” Hux downed his glass with the smack of his lips and ahh’ed. “Tis’ a shame though.” Ben scoffed, giving Rey a glance only to see that her flushed deepened.</p><p>“Stop it, Hux. She’s redder than the salt on Crait.” Ben said scratching at the back of his neck. Hux only laughed harder at Ben’s scolding.</p><p>“Oh, yes she is, but how far does it go?” Hux asked shamelessly glancing Rey up and down, to which she bristled at.</p><p>“I’m standing right here, Huxley. Make another comment like that and I’ll show you exactly how far I can force shove you!” Rey finally admonished, smiling lightly through the threat. Hux raised a hand shaking his head still laughing. </p><p>“I yield, Jedi. I yield.” Hux said, before turning and putting a hand against his lips to whisper to Ben. “Are they all this feisty?” Ben rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Enough, I’d offer Rey to escort you home, but I’m afraid you’ll accost her.”</p><p>“Nonsense. I’d never!” Hux said suddenly insulted before turning to Rey. “Rey, I jest is all.” Rey laughed shooing away his worry with the wave of his hand.</p><p>“I know Hux, I know. But you should probably head home soon. I think Senator Solo needs his office back. Thanks for chatting with me and keeping me company.” Rey said, helping Hux stand up and righting his jacket.</p><p>“Right, right. I’ll see you tomorrow, Ben. And I’ll see you tomorrow, Rey!” Hux said swaying a bit as he meandered out of Ben’s office. Rey watched him leave before turning to Ben.</p><p>“Will he be alright?” She asked. Ben raised his eyebrows. “Oh, Hux will be fine. Drinks like a rebel, sobers up like a general though.” Ben said relaxing into his office chair with great exhaustion. Rey moved to sit in the chair opposite of him, relaxing a bit into its bulky frame. Ben watched her, noting how her small frame seemed to be engulfed entirely by his chair.</p><p>“I take it we are hav-“ Rey yawned then. “-ing another long night.” Bens eyes twinkled before he yawned too.</p><p>“Yes, I’m afraid.” He cleared his throat. “You can sleep in the chair if you like. I’ll wake you when I’m done.”</p><p>She hummed, yawning again. “And leave you unguarded?”</p><p>“Rey, I can keep myself out of enough trouble to let you have a nap. You’re no use to me if your dead on your feet.” Ben’s office chair creaked as he leaned back into it more fully as he looked at her. As if daring her to say no to a much-needed nap. Finally, she relented and nodded before curling in on herself, Bo staff clutched to her. Within minutes Rey was snoring softly across from him, chest raising and falling with each deep breath. Ben bit the corner of his lip to keep from smiling and reached for his holo-pad determined to make quick work of the night ahead.</p>
<hr/><p>It was very late at night, around two in the morning when an unexpected visitor knocked on his office door. He shot up more alarmed and awake than what he was ten minutes ago as Lady Karfee stood in his doorway. He made a move to stand, eyes darting nervously towards Rey.</p><p>“You don’t need to get up, Solo. This is a quick chat, I promise.” Lady Karfee purred gliding effortlessly into the room. Ben swallowed; throat suddenly tight anger beginning to rise. He stood at once when Lady Karfee stopped short of where Rey was sleeping.</p><p>“I didn’t know you had company.” She said dryly peering over.</p><p>“She’s asleep.” Ben said.</p><p>“Yes, I can see that Solo. I’m not blind. Quite a small thing, you’re guard dog.” Lady Karfee stated, moving to stand beside the chair, a delicate finger running down the head of the chair to the arm rest where Rey’s head was.</p><p>“Quite.” Ben clipped, moving to stand before Karfee watching her hand carefully.</p><p>“She’s pretty. You didn’t tell me that, Solo.” Lady Karfee said tilting her head to look down at Rey. “A little skinny though. You’re feeding her aren’t you?”</p><p>“What do you want?” Ben ground out between teeth. He didn’t like Lady Karfee so close to Rey. Not that Rey couldn’t handle herself, he’s sure she could easily defend herself against the likes of Lady Karfee. No, he didn’t want Karfee near Rey in case she slipped the truth. </p><p>“I want you to do something for me. Personally. Not for our mutual friend.” She said her voice airy in a way that make Ben’s grate his teeth.</p><p>“What is it.” Lady Karfee looked at him then, a sharp tug of her head. Ben grimaced and glanced at Rey hoping that the chimes didn’t wake her up.</p><p>“I have a package to deliver to a dear friend. With the move happening soon I don’t have time to deliver it out.”</p><p>“Fine.” Lady Karfee smiled and patted his cheek softly.</p><p>“Good boy.” She looked down at Rey, eyeing her drab white robes and staff that was clutched in her hands. “You know, I’ve never seen a Jedi in the flesh. My mother told me stories about them when I was a child. I thought they were all myths and legends.” She hummed reaching out to brush a piece of hair from Rey’s forehead. Ben struck, hand gripping her wrist before she could move any closer and snatched it away. Karfee glared at Ben then, the smile in her face dropping immediately. “But we know how some myths and legends turn out to be real, don’t we Ben.” Ben narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Get out.” He whispered dropping her wrist, which Lady Karfee rubbed with her other hand and inclined her head.</p><p>“Thank you again, Solo. I’ll see you again once you’re in Coruscant.” Ben released a breath as Lady Karfee left. He looked down at Rey, still soundly asleep, and reached out to brush a stray piece of hair off her forehead.</p><p>He stood watching her sleep for a couple of minutes before crouching down to wake her up. Shaking her shoulder, she rose from sleep slowly, groggily and dazed.</p><p>“Come on. Time to head home.” He said voice much gruffer than he intended. She yawned, stretching her arms out, blinking sleep from her eyes.</p><p>“Was I out long?” She asked, stifling another yawn. Ben shook his head biting the corner of his lip to keep himself from smiling.</p><p>“No, not long. I’ll be coming back late tomorrow. So, we can both catch proper sleep.” He explained standing to allow her room to uncurl herself. Lady Karfee was right, she was tiny. Ben cleared his throat and gathered his things. Stretching again she asked if he was ready to which he nodded, suddenly overwhelmingly exhausted. He felt like he could sleep for a month straight and still not be fully rested. He figured Rey could too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to give a big shoutout to @MillieSciarra for giving me my first ever Comment! I'm so very happy you are enjoying Hux! </p><p>Does anyone else just hate Lady Karfee? I feel like all she does is bring trouble! And what do we think is in Luke's message? </p><p>Thanks for reading, I'll update soon! ~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Message from Luke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rey hears the warning from Luke, and Ben opens himself up to the force. </p><p>Once again not beta read, all mistakes are my own and mine alone~</p><p>I'm so grateful for all the responses and Kudos I've received, please enjoy this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey had promised herself to keep in close contact with Finn while she was away. A promise she was ashamed to say she hadn’t kept very well. Between the long days and restless nights Rey barely had the energy to watch much less respond to Finn’s video messages lately, especially with the ‘big move’ happening so soon. Only a week away, she thought glancing out across the Chandrilian skyline. She would miss it here, remembering back to the various times she had explored the city. She vowed to visit the notorious crystal falls before leaving. For now, she made a conceited effort to watch through all of Finn’s video messages. Her heart clenched at the familiar sight of her closest friend and closed her eyes as he spoke.</p><p>“Hey Sunshine,-“ His messages always began, which made her feel even more guilty for not responding for so long. It was his nickname for her since the day they first met, on the sands of Pasaana during the Festival of the Ancestors.</p><p>She was the one that sensed him first, a flickering blip of light that shone just a little bit too bright to not be a force sensitive. Luke was hesitant to go, considering the weeklong Festival, but Rey was determined, adamant enough to threaten to leave Luke and go herself. Once there, she and Luke found themselves quite enjoying the festivities when a local Aki-Aki draped sheer yellow gauze over her head. That was when Rey saw him off in the distance laughing with a local, a swipe of blue across his forehead and down his cheeks. When she introduced herself, he told her later that she looked like the Sun, head covered in yellow gauze. Finn wasn’t a native to Pasaana, only having lived on the planet for a few years when Rey had found him. He was a fugitive, an inherited status due to no fault of his own, but from an uncle that had some bad dealings with the Hutt’s on Tatooine. He chose Pasaana to settle down on because his freighter had malfunctioned and crashed, and he was familiar with the process of moisture farming.</p><p>And just like that Rey, Finn and Luke bonded over their shared experiences that only living on a desert planet could provide. The three of them retelling the same myth of a ghostly woman who wailed at night searching for her lost child. Of course, the wailing woman had different names; Rey insisted it was a woman named Shu’faana, Finn said her name was Paathou, and Luke disagreed, firmly stating that the woman’s real name was Baphet.</p><p>Rey smiled as Finn updated her on how the padawans were doing, recounting a food fight that had started one day. According to Finn it all started when one padawan was attempting to levitate the porridge out of his bowl and over-corrected causing it to splat another in the face.</p><p>“You would’ve loved it, Rey! Master Reyes had to finally step in near the end, though I think that’s only because someone had dumped some green milk all over him. Anyway, please get back to me. I hope you’re safe and that that Senator is treating you with the respect a Jedi deserves.” Rey watched as Finn looked to his left of him speaking of screen to someone. He then pulled young Azar into frame to sit on his lap.</p><p>“Rey! Finn said, I could say hello! Guess what I can do now!” The young Twi’lek paused for dramatic effect before brandishing two stones. “I can levitate now! See, no wobbling!” His proudly demonstrated, floating the two rocks until they spun above his little hand. Rey laughed and clapped so full of pride she felt like her cheeks would burst from smiling so much. “Alright kiddo, go see Master Reyes for your lesson. So, I can say goodbye to Rey.” Finn said patting the young Twi’lek’s head. The boy nodded waving goodbye.</p><p>Finn watched the boy leave before turning back. “There is something that I have to tell you.” Finn said, face worried as he looked around him. “Luke had a force vision recently, he said he sent you a Holo about it, but…well I had a force vision too. Something big is coming, Rey. I’m worried for you. Please, please be safe and keep your wits about you.” Someone called for Finn off screen, to which Finn nodded before turning back to her. “I have to go. Be careful, Sunshine.” And then the Holo ended.</p><p>Rey frowned worry cutting at her gut and she reached across from her to dig into her bag to procure the holodisk that Leia had given her so long ago. She fumbled a bit putting the disk into the drive, heart beating fast. She had been neglectful in her meditations, opting to sleep in until Solo was pounding on her door. She felt ashamed for being so weak as to favor sleep over her force meditations. Meditations that helped her attune herself to the force. Meditations that if she was doing regularly would’ve noticed something, surely. Suddenly Luke’s faced appeared on her Holo.</p><p>“Rey. I have given this Holo to Leia to give to you as I can’t send this through the usual channels.” Rey watched as Luke paused. “There has been a great awakening in the force, surely you have felt it too. Master Yoda once told me that Force visions are almost never set-in stone, that they present a future that could be changed. I-” Master Luke began before snapping his mouth shut with an audible click, having thought better than to continue his current train of thought. “You will be facing many challenges in the coming months. Challenges that will test your faith in the force and your Jedi training. I need you to understand that these are challenges that all Jedi face, but I need you to remember your training, your conviction to the force. Keep true to your Jedi path, and keep my nephew out of trouble.”</p>
<hr/><p>The brevity of the message did nothing to sooth Rey’s worries. She felt ashamed and worried, she had been neglecting her Jedi duties. And while Ben, Hux and her had been filling their time with small talk and drink, the force was groaning. Something had awakened, and she had been none the wiser. She was wallowing in her self-pity when Ben knocked on her door.</p><p>She opened it to be greeted with him standing and a bag. “I figured you could use some food.” He said lifting the bag as explanation. Her stomach growled then as if answering for her as she let him in. He was placing the containers of food around her caf table, the smell of steamed rice and cooked strips of meat filling the space.</p><p>“You’re oddly quiet, are you okay?” He asked noting the look on her face. She shook her head, unsure of what to say, unwilling to admit that she had been neglecting her duties.</p><p>“Rey?” He tipped his head to look at her, catching her eyes as she began to fill her plate with food. “Luke sent me a message. He had a force vision, he said there was an awakening in the force, but I haven’t noticed because I haven’t been meditating.” She mumbled looking down at her food. Ben thought for a moment as he chewed. His Jedi was quiet a moroseness had settled over her like a grey cloud.</p><p>“The force is always waking to something.” He finally said, hoping to cheer her up a bit. It didn’t have the intended effect as he had hoped because she pushed away her food and looked away.</p><p>“He looked worried, Finn too.”</p><p>“Have you tried meditating, recently?” He asked lightly to which she shook her head.</p><p>“Not since the morning your mother came.” She explained.</p><p>“Do you want to mediate together? I have to admit I’m a little rusty at it.” He offered leaning back with a hand placed behind him on the floor. He looked at ease, comfortably with the suggestion even though it floored Rey. <em>That’s right</em>, she remembered, <em>Leia had said he trained to be a Jedi when he was younger. Of course, he would know how to meditate</em>.</p><p>“You never told me that you had trained to be a Jedi.” She said. Ben nodded.</p><p>“Until I was sixteen.”</p><p>“What made you stop training?” She asked, the look on his face told her that she was treading on a dangerous topic.</p><p>“I wanted to be in politics. You can only help so many people while waving a lightsaber around.” He answered, careful to omit the real reason he had abandoned the Jedi way so many years ago. A laugh split Rey’s face, showing the whites of her teeth. Ben smiled at that. The Jedi was attractive, if in a homely kind of way. Rey leaned back then, to stare at him from across the table.</p><p>“When was the last time you connected with the force?” Ben thought back to that night with Lady Karfee, how the anger within him lent itself so easily to his powers. <em>How exhilarating it had felt</em>. “Not since I was a teenager.” She gave him a look. “It’s a lot like riding a speeder-bike, hard to forget.”</p><p>“Right,” She said settling into her mediation pose, legs crossed and arms resting easily on her knees.</p><p>“Shall we?” She closed her eyes then, and Ben had to stare for a moment. She looked every bit of the Jedi that he had remembered. He nodded crossing his long legs and settling into his own meditation pose.</p>
<hr/><p>When Ben was training to be a Jedi he found meditation to be tedious and boring. It required complete stillness, which was always hard to maintain as Ben had always been a fidgeting mess. Now, even decades later he found the task difficult. He couldn’t concentrate, his back was hurting and there was an itch on the bottom of his foot that was driving him insane.</p><p>“Solo, I can hear you fidgeting.” Rey said peeking an eye open. She was failing to keep a smile from playing on her lips.</p><p>“Sorry.” He mumbled determined to be as still as he could, so he focused on Rey’s own steady breathing. <em>In and out, in and out…</em> He breathed with her, falling more easily into mediation than he ever did as a child. He opened himself up to the force and it responded. The embrace of it was always difficult to put into words, he felt like he was being torn apart and sheltered in a warm embrace all at once. It felt like a great stretch after a long deep nap. <em>It felt like coming home</em>.</p><p>And suddenly pinpricks of light were dancing before his eyes, marrying along with the stars in the sky, he could make out every living thing; the fish in Chandrila’s rivers, the citizens of her cities, the elk and deer that nibbled the grassy hills of her forests. Most spectacular of all was the warmth emanating across from him, a beacon of light the likes he hadn’t felt since a child. <em>Oh</em>, he thought squeezing his eyes tighter, <em>that was new.</em> <em>Yet, familiar. Why was it familiar?</em> He couldn’t chase down that feeling because then, a resounding ache caught his attention. He looked following the pin-points of life around the galaxy, passing over the bright star that was Ach-to and peered further into the unknown.</p><p>“Ben-“ Rey said, voice wavering and watery. She had felt it too then. A throbbing sort of ache like that of a wound.</p><p>“I know, I feel it too.” He said, hoping to provide comfort as they both stared into the unknown regions. <em>There, there it was</em>. It was a gash in the force, bright red and angry. It pulsed sending shockwaves through the force, emitting such pure hatred it made him nauseous, and then it yanked. Pulling both him and Rey headlong into itself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is meditating with someone a form of foreplay for the Jedi? I'd like to think so... </p><p>I know I'm probably updating too fast, but honestly I can't stop, next to coffee this is my other addiction. </p><p>Up next- Just what does our duo see in the Unknown Regions? </p><p>Scavengers Succotash~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Wound in the Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Rey and Ben find themselves drawn into the wound in the force.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Rey awoke to find herself sprawled face down on a cold stone floor, feeling groggy and physically aching. Looking around she found herself staring at the feet of a massive stone statue. Looking up it stretched far into the sky, its features obscured by the blackness of the ceiling above. She was within some kind of octagonal room. The tall statues, like the one before her, were posted on either side of the doorways, like monolithic centuries as they held their lightsabers poised ready to guard whatever secrets lay behind them. Between each statue were depictions of different forms of lightsaber combat. Rey recognized them immediately; Shii-choi, Makashi, Soresu, Ataru, Djem So, Niman, and Juyo. She looked around, realizing that Ben was no where to be found. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ben?” She called her voice barely a whisper as it reverberated against the stone walls. A shiver ran down her spine and gooseflesh rose along her arms and the back of her neck. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>This place was…bad…filled with anger and a deep sadness, but it felt familiar, like she had been here a long time ago. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Where are you?” She called reaching out with the force, only to find emptiness. <strong>A void. </strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Dzworokka yun</strong>…Whispered a voice, it echoed, broken and cracked like the stone floor beneath her. She turned. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who are you?” She asked again searching for her lightsaber, for anything that she could use as a weapon. A light touch of fingers grazed the back of her neck, the faintest of touch. Rey twirled around lashing out with nothing, but her bare hands. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A laugh drifted from one of the tunnels, thin and wheezing...<strong>nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai</strong>… The voice hissed again, growing louder and more defiant. She lashed out, screaming. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rey?” Ben’s voice drifted from one of the tunnels. She stopped, eyes darting around the dark room desperately searing for him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ben! Ben, where are you?” Her yelling was drowned out as the whispers grew in intensity to form a chant. <strong>Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi…yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi. </strong></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ben!” She tried again darting into the void of a tunnel, the chanting around her growing louder and louder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Dzworokka yun, nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai</strong>- Rey’s head was throbbing and she brought her hands around her ears. It was too loud, too much, too hateful. <strong>Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi…yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi.</strong>. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rey!” There she saw him, at the end of the hall illuminated in lunar light. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Ben!” She called running towards him as the voices chanted louder and louder. The strange words spoken rang in her ears making it difficult to think. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Dzworokka yun, nyâshqûwai, nwiqûwai, Wotok tsawakmidwanottoi, yuntok hyarutmidwanottoi.</strong>. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And suddenly a figure clade in all black appeared behind him with a ragged lightsaber poised high behind him. She cried out just as Ben turned to face the monster, she was too late. The masked figure struck, cutting him down ruthlessly and Rey watched as Ben fell, shock and fear etched permanently by death upon his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No!” She cried charging forward only to be caught by the force as the figure outstretched his hand again. The moonlight above flinted off the metal banding of his mask, he tilted his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Rey?” </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ben awoke gasping for breath the same time Rey did. Jedi and Senator pushed themselves from the floor in which they lay, panting together. Ben looked at Rey then, noting how sore his entire body was.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” He asked breath coming out shakily. She shook her head eyes beginning to well with tears, stray pieces of hair were stuck to her cheek and neck from a thin sheen of sweat. She looked terrified, terrified and fragile. Her eyes darted around the place seeking out every dark nook and cranny of the apartment.</p>
<p>“Rey!” He shouted a little too loud than what he intended which caused her to jump. He tried again, softer this time. “Rey, are you okay?” She nodded then, caging herself with her arms. “Yes, I think so. What,” Her voice cracked, she licked her lips and tried again.</p>
<p>“What was that?” Rey watched as Ben shakily ran a hand through his hair, pieces of it were plastered to his forehead. He looked to the window and then back to her, dark brown eyes pinning her to place, something glinted behind them. <em>Was it fear?</em> She thought.</p>
<p>“A wound. That was a very old and deep wound in the force. A disturbance.” Ben said shivering at bit from the cool air that skirted over his arms and neck.</p>
<p>“A disturbance.” Rey muttered. “Caused by what?” Her worry was so intense that it washed over him, weighing heavily on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Ben took a deep breath. “An awakening. Something very old, and very powerful woke up.”</p>
<p>“Yes, but what caused it to wake up!” Rey asked exasperated. “</p>
<p>I don’t know.” Ben said, because he truly didn’t know. Master Luke had told him about disturbances, echoes and wounds in the force and how to feel for them, but his uncle had never prepared him for what they were just pulled into. This was…<em>old, ancient and very powerful</em>. Ben shivered remembering how that power had felt while he was in the temple. <em>He was so strong! So alive his blood sang</em>!</p>
<p>“Ben.” Rey was staring oddly at him. He looked back to her, his ears ringing.</p>
<p>“What did you see?” His breath caught in his throat. <em>Does she know? Did she see him? Had she seen how he relished in the violence of it all?</em></p>
<p>“Nothing. Blackness. What did you see, Rey?” She looked away.</p>
<p>“I was alone.” She curled her arms tighter around her frame, making herself look even smaller than what she was.</p>
<p>“I was looking for something, for you, but I couldn’t find you. I’d never felt so alone.” Her eyes found his and he hated at how they watered.</p>
<p>“You weren’t alone.” Her breath hitched at his response and she looked away blinking, a tear rolled down her cheek.</p>
<p>“And then I found you.” She looked back, cheeks already wet. “I called out to you, but you couldn’t hear me.” Rey hiccupped then looking like she would break any minutes.</p>
<p>He skirted around the table to sit closer and touched her knee gently. She glanced to her knee and then back up to him.</p>
<p>“I saw you die.” She finally said, voice wobbling before crumbling into soft sobs.</p>
<p>“Rey, I’m not going to die.” He said reaching out to tilt her chin up. He tried to smile, but he could tell by the look on her face that it was faulty, crooked, and wrong. “Besides, I have the best Jedi babysitter to keep me safe.” She laughed a bit at that, and a small wave of pride rolled over him.</p>
<p>“Are all force visions like this?” She asked furiously rubbing at her eyes, probably embarrassed to be crying in front of him. He shook his head.</p>
<p>“That wasn’t a force vision, it was a trick. Only meant to sow fear.” Ben said, removing his hand from her knee as he did. He righted himself.</p>
<p>“You’re probably tired, gazing into the dark like that can make one tired. You should get some sleep.” He stood then bending to clean up his side of the caf table.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She said looking up at him to which he inclined his head wordless. Rey watched him leave silently before dragging her blanket onto the floor with her and laying in front of her apartment window. She was asleep within minutes, utterly exhausted. That night she dreamed of nothing but the cold dark temple, the whispers still ringing in her ears.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Across the hall, Ben leaned against his door, his thoughts racing about him. Rey had seen him die. In his vision, he had slain Lady Karfee with a broken lightsaber, feeling free and powerful. Two vision that couldn’t have possibly coexisted together, and yet they somehow did.</p>
<p>He locked his apartment door behind him and took large steps to his desk. Opening the left side drawer he dug around until he found what he was looking for. The holodisk. The one Lady Karfee had given to him so long ago. His fingers were shaking as he inserted the disc into the holopad that he had. A distorted image shown on screen of a black figure, their face obscured.</p>
<p>“Hello boy...” A deep voice said, though heavily distorted, Ben knew exactly who this man was. He was familiar with this voice, a relic from his younger years when he trained as a Jedi. A voice that had haunted him form childhood. A voice that hissed encouraging words when he struck out in anger. The reason he abandoned the order. He stumbled back, falling hard against the wall behind him, unable to look away.</p>
<p>“Grandfather?” His voice cracked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And now we know the mutual friend that Lady Karfee and our sweet boy share. </p>
<p>I apologize for this chapter being a bit short, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! </p>
<p>Thanks for reading, as always comments and suggestions are always welcome. </p>
<p>Scavengers Succotash~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Favors and Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lady Karfee and Huxley ask favors of Ben.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben didn’t sleep that night. The message from his grandfather looping in his head could hardly provide for any sense of peace, let alone the relief that sleep provided. He wasn’t naïve, his grandfather was dead. Force-sensitive or not, Darth Vader had perished on the Death Star. Which begged the question. <em>Who was using his grandfather’s likeness?</em> And better yet, <em>why?</em> Ben knew that the clues had to lay within the message itself, but the simplicity of the message made it difficult to flush them out. Darth Vader-or rather the visage of Darth Vader- had entrusted to Ben a series of coordinates, stating that these coordinates would produce the answers to all of his questions. Ben, curious as he was, looked them up instantly. The coordinates were on Coruscant, and by the looks of it, straight at the heart of the old Jedi Temple. Why there, Ben thought mind whirring with all the possibilities of what could be there. What secrets lay beneath the decrepit Jedi Temple? Chandrillian sunlight was creeping in through his windows, by the time he managed to fall asleep, even if it was due to pure exhaustion. However, even his dreams failed to provide him the relief he felt, as his nightmares were plagued with a Rey crying out and images of the strange temple they had visited through the force. He awoke mid-day more exhausted than relieved when he received a holocron from Lady Karfee. “Afternoon, Solo, my-“ She cupped her cheek and leaned closer, her face enlarging in the holocron. “You look like death. Not sleeping well?”</p><p>Ben rubbed a hand over his face. “I’m sleeping just fine, thank you. What do you want?” He hissed already irritated that he deal with her after barely sleeping.</p><p>She tutted at him, a mother would a child. “A little testy today, Solo.” She waved a hand leaning back in her chair and tenting her fingers. “In any case, I am leaving for Coruscant today. Have you done the favor I’ve asked of you?”</p><p>“Making everything tight and tidy before you go?” He asked, to which she responded with tight smile, eyes leering. “Since, we will be working more closely in the future, I’ll let you in on a secret. I expect favors to be returned, especially when your word was given. After all, what is a man without his word. Leia may be your mother, but you’re also the son of a certain smuggler, who is known-“ Ben cut her off snarling.</p><p>“Leave my father out of this.” But his words were drowned as Lady Karfee kept talking.</p><p>“-known to break a promise or two, I hope you do not follow in his footsteps in that regard.”</p><p>His anger was palpable by then, tart on his tongue and sharp in the pit of his stomach like acid. “I am nothing like my father. It will be done.”</p><p>Lady Karfee’s smile widened, like she had achieved some secret victory over him. “Well then, I expect us to have a very fruitful working relationship then, Solo.”</p><p>She paused a moment, smoothing the wrinkles in her lap. “And how is your guard dog?”</p><p>“Since, we will be working more closely in the future, I’ll let you in on a secret of my own. My personal affairs are separate to those of business, they don’t mix. Bad housekeeping if you will.” She perked up.</p><p>“So, its personal between you and the Jedi, then?”</p><p>“No-that’s not-“ Ben stumbled over himself. <em>Had he said personal?</em></p><p>“For my next favor, I would love to meet her. When she is not sleeping, of course. Will you do that for me, Solo?” She asked leaning forward blue eyes glinting.</p><p>Ben swallowed, not speaking. He was busy of thinking of any reason that he could give that Lady Karfee would accept.</p><p>“Solo…” Lady Karfee sighed heavily, a sour look settling on her fine features. “Need I remind-“</p><p>“No- Of course.”</p><p>She smiled, pleased with herself, clapping her hands together.</p><p>“I’ll host a dinner, the night you’ve make it to Coruscant.”</p><p>“Of course, Lady Karfee.” And with that Lady Karfee disappeared, his own reflecting staring back at him in the black screen.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that evening he met with Hux to go over the finer details of some planetary relief packages for the Outer Rim. Though, his mind kept tail spinning back to all the predicaments that he had found himself since Rey’s appearance in his life; the attempt on his life, being blackmailed by Lady Karfee, this mysterious stranger who was using his grandfather’s likeness, and the force vision that he had when they meditated together. Much to Ben’s dissatisfaction his lack of focus was not missed by Hux, who had easily,<em> irritatingly so</em>, noticed.</p><p>“Something the matter, Solo?” Hux finally asked, after revising the same passage with Ben for the fourth consecutive time. He watched as Ben sighed and pinched his nose.</p><p>“Haven’t been sleeping well is all.” He replied setting down the holopad and leaning back in his office chair.</p><p>Ben has been known to have bouts of insomnia. Hux had found him many times, working late in his office only to find him in the morning wearing the same robes he had the night before. Even before fully stepping into his mother’s senatorial seat for Naboo, Ben worked tirelessly as senator for Chandrila. His stamina and diligence for executing the rigors of galactic office was not unnoticed. It was one of the reasons he agreed to continue to work with him, after Leia took her leave. More importantly, Hux had realized a long time ago, that Ben could be a valued friend. Their friendship had caught Hux by surprise early on, as Ben took to office in a much different manner than what he would expect from the son of Princess Leia Organa. While Senator Organa was tactful in her approach to politics, Senator Solo was brash in his. Of course, Leia and her son shared many qualities as Senators that were similar; both were fearless, unintimidated to question authority, and steadfast Populists. Like with many sons and mothers there were differences too.</p><p>Hux remembered a Senate meeting where Senator Organa lambasted a Centrist for putting forth a bill that would inadvertently give the core worlds greater power politically, arguing that the inequality born of such a bill would cripple the poorer outer-rim planets by redistributing valuable resources. Senator Solo agreed, however he argued that the time spent debating the merits and fine details of the bill provided the most harm. Hux agreed, though silently, as such debates pushed back valuable legislation from being placed upon the docket. As it would come out later, one bill was for new safety measures to be placed upon asteroid mining rigs, new measures that if were put into law would have saved the lives of two hundred souls. Senator Solo spoke to the galactic Senate the next morning, irate and fearlessly demanding that action be taken, <em>“Action regardless of its intended consequences, or otherwise, speaks of power! Are we powerless to help those that we serve?”</em></p><p>Hux, who was to speak next, yielded his time to Solo intrigued to hear what he would say. And Solo spoke, giving an invigorating speech. The friendship was struck.</p><p>“Anything I can help with?” Hux asked. And Ben looked at him, eyes tired and heavy.</p><p>“Perhaps.” Hux smiled reassuringly.</p><p>“Name it, Solo. So that we can at the very least hammer out this paragraph by midnight.” Ben laughed.</p><p>“Lady Karfee,”</p><p>“Oh yes! You never told me how the meeting with Lady Karfee went? What did she want? Did it go as expected?” Hux questioned setting aside the holopad.</p><p>He watched as Ben blanched under his interrogation.</p><p>“It went fine. She asked to work more closely during our time in Coruscant. It seems your guess of her romantic attraction was correct.”</p><p>Hux splayed his hands out. “Well, I do have a talent for it. You know I set up Senator Tefis with Senator Qwe’thi. I think they are getting married this year.”</p><p>“Really? I suppose I’ll have to look out for the wedding invite. In any case, she asked me to deliver a package for her, but I’m afraid I will not have time to do so, with the move coming up, and I know that you’ll be leaving after we-“ Hux waved a hand.</p><p>“Think nothing of it.” Hux watched as Ben’s frame slumped with an exhale. As if a weight was lifted. “How is my dearest Rey?”</p><p>Ben glanced up, <em>had she said something to Hux about their meditation together? No surely, she wouldn’t.</em></p><p>“She’s fine, I convinced her to take the night off.” Ben picked up his holopad intent to pick up where they had left off, finally now focused. Hux cleared his throat and picked his up as well.</p><p>“Now, the Hutt’s have lowered-“ Ben began.</p><p>“Would you be opposed to me taking Rey out?”</p><p>“I didn’t realize my Jedi had anything to do with the Hutt’s or galactic trade, Huxley.” Ben replied tersely, not lifting an eye from his holopad.</p><p><em>His Jedi</em>, Hux thought beginning to bounce his foot in the air. “So, you would be opposed?”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Ben flicked his eyes up to meet Hux's stare.</p><p>“Oh, so I can take her out then?” Hux tried again.</p><p>“I didn’t say that.” Ben said again. Hux tilted his holopad down, now fully engrossed in topic that he had inadvertently brought up.</p><p>“I think we should-“</p><p>“I’m just curious is all-“</p><p>“I’m sure you are.” Ben said irritably tapping on his holopad with such force that Hux feared he might crack it.</p><p>“We should get back to work. I, too, would like to get this finished before midnight.”</p><p>“It’s not like that.” Hux said cautiously. “I’m curious about the Jedi Order...”</p><p>Ben looked up at that. <em>Oh, so that was what Hux had meant, not that he wanted to…to… </em></p><p>He looked down a finger tapping along the edge of his holopad as he thought. “If I agree, can we get back to business?”</p><p>Hux positively grinned, smile wide and full of excitement.</p><p>They talked for a bit about the matter at hand, finally deciding on the amount of funds to be attributed, and the manner in which to be distributed. When Ben spoke again, cutting off Hux who was explaining the delicate nature between two planets and questionable rights over lunar mining rights.</p><p>“Where are you going to take her?” Hux didn’t look up from his holopad, still scrolling.</p><p>“I was thinking about taking her to the Crystalline Falls.”</p><p>“They are closed to the public, I believe.”</p><p>“That’s a shame, I think she would’ve rather liked to see them.”</p><p>“She would’ve.” Ben agreed, an idea already forming in his mind.</p><p>It was that night, as Ben lay in bed attempting sleep, that he realized he could have supplied Hux’s curiosity with tales of his own Jedi training, instead of offering Rey up like a prize for a curious lothcat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's my birthday today, so enjoy this surprise chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Crystalline Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ben and Rey have a moment to talk before heading to Coruscant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey and Ben haven’t talked about their shared meditation. They both had wordlessly made a pact to never mention it again, and Rey made a point to meditate every morning since. When she meditated, she found herself glancing nervously at the disturbance which in turn caused it to groan ominously. Rey had learned that if you didn’t look directly at it it would otherwise leave one alone, so she studied it from her peripheral. It was large, spanning multiple planets and moving; infecting neighboring planets in a slow death.</p><p>Luke along with the other masters were perplexed, they had no idea what it was either, other than it being a sickness in the force. Luke had looked into the sacred Jedi texts for answers, but found none. It all seemed rather hopeless. It was this hopelessness that had left Rey in a bit of a slump recently. A slump that Ben was trying to bring her out of. Ben was desperate enough to relieve her of her duty to allow Hux to take her out for dinner the night before.</p><p>Ben felt oddly giddy, and a little guilty for having an entire day to do nothing, but he reasoned they both needed it. </p><p>“Since we will be moving to Coruscant tomorrow, I thought we could use the day to explore Chandrila one last time.” He explained that morning interrupting her meditation.</p><p>It was early, as Rey had woken even earlier to meditate. He held up a steaming cup of caf and gave her a toothy grin. He had anticipated that she might still be sleepy, and judging from her lack of signature three buns he was correct. He realized then that he had never seen his Jedi without her hair up. It was longer than he expected, reaching to the middle of her chest.</p><p>“Thanks,“ She paused looking quizzically at him.</p><p>“Did you do something to your hair?” </p><p> His hair normally down and layered in soft waves that framed his feature well, was instead braided back. He looked different, good…She wondered idly if his hair was as soft as it looked. He felt a flash of heat tickle the tops of his ears.</p><p>“I-they’re Alderaanian braids. My mother taught me.” He looked away from a second. “Sorry, I’ll let you get ready.”</p>
<hr/><p>They made their way to the city center and walked casually as Ben pointed out different buildings and statues that he thought she would find interesting and Rey delighted in all the information and history that he excitedly pointed out. She never pictured the prickly Senator she first met so many weeks ago as a fan of history, but she was grateful that he was.</p><p>“Where did Hux take you?” He finally asked, having wondered the answer the moment he bid the two goodbye the day before.</p><p>“Dinner, he asked me a lot of questions about the Jedi and my training.” Rey glanced up at him for a moment. “He even asked me questions about you.”</p><p>“What kind of questions?” He asked taking a sip of caf.</p><p>“Particularly if I was keeping you safe and what I thought about you.” She supplied before taking a sip of own. She caught him glancing at her from over the rim of her cup.</p><p>“And what did you say?” He said and she thought she could spy his cheeks reddening a bit, though very faint.</p><p>“I told him that I thought you were very arrogant, bullheaded and acted very much like an-“ She paused to look behind her as a couple of strange looking aliens passed by them.</p><p>“Staring is very rude, Jedi.” He admonished elbowing her lightly to catch her attention. “And, I apologize for coming off rather-“</p><p>“Like an ass? Hux had said that you are prone to acting like one from time to time.” She supplied with something like a twinkle in her eye. He gave the impression of being shocked by her cursing.</p><p>“Such language for a Jedi!” He finished his caf before pitching it in a recyclable vestibule and turned back to her. “Well then, I apologize for behaving like an ass. It was uncalled for, truly.”</p><p>Rey watched as he paused a moment, seeming to think of something to say next, before his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Have you ever heard of the Crystalline Falls?” He asked smiling a bit at her reaction.</p><p>“I have, I’ve always wanted to see them!” </p><p> He knew she would. He was positively buzzing, excitement running through his veins.</p><p>“I think they are closed to the public, but I don’t think that would stop either of us.” He said glancing down to her, a sly smile playing across his lips.</p><p>“I had no idea I was babysitting a deviant, Solo.” She laughed nursing the hot caf in her hand as they walked.</p><p>He huffed at that. “Oh, you have no idea, Jedi.” He paused still walking, but made an effort to catch her eyes.</p><p>“And I don’t mind you calling me Ben, you know.” She gave a short exhale of breath in something that suggested a laugh and nodded.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll call you Ben from now on. But you can’t call me Jedi anymore, only Rey.” A thrill shot down his back at that, and he smiled promising to call her Rey from now on.</p><p>“So,” Rey looked around them, her eyes twinkling. “Where are these notorious crystal falls?”</p><p>Ben gave her a smirk before jerking his head. “Come on, I’ll show you.”</p>
<hr/><p>Ben was right, the obstacles that obscured the path to the falls did little to curb their determination. While the high gates that cordoned off the path, would be impossible for any average person to climb, it was a breeze for two force sensitives.</p><p>The two were laughing and falling over themselves as they tumbled to the ground on the other side.</p><p>“Kriff, I haven’t climbed like that since I was a kid.” Wheezed Ben, who was bent over hands on his knees and breathing heavy.</p><p>Rey giggled stretching out her limbs. “I didn’t realize I was babysitting such an old man.”</p><p>Ben shot an eyebrow at that. <em>Was she really calling him old?</em> “I’m far from being old, brat. I’m only five years older than you.” He huffed.</p><p>She laughed again before jerking her head towards the hill. “Think you could race me to the top? Loser admits he’s an old man.” She said eyeing him. And before he could even agree she was off, her white Jedi robes billowing out behind her.</p><p>“That’s cheating!” He called chasing after her, cursing and laughing the entire way. She won, of course because she cheated and stopped dead in her tracks at the top of the hill. He almost barreled over her.</p><p>“It’s beautiful!” She breathed, mouth parted and eyes wide in awe. Ben nodded still looking at her, breathing a little heavy from the run.</p><p>“It is.”</p><p>“Come on, I want to get closer.” She said tugging on his arm to drag him down the hill. The Crystalline Fall’s were like nothing that Rey had ever seen before. It was a set of three slim waterfalls that formed a large reflective lake of water at the bottom. She supposed the name Crystalline, came from the massive crystal shards that jutted out from the bottom of the lake, all glowing a myriad of purples, blues and greens. It looked ethereal.</p><p>“The locals here, used to bathe their children in the lake water.” Ben murmured quietly, just above a whisper. “They believed the water had protective abilities, to keep the children from dying at a young age. My mother-” Rey looked at him.</p><p>“You were born in Chandrila?” She asked seemingly surprised. He nodded moving to sit down by the water’s edge and patting the dirt beside him.</p><p>“Where were you born?” He asked, realizing all at once that he hardly knew anything about the Jedi that was tasked to protect his life. Rey obliged sitting beside him cross-legged.</p><p>“Jakku…I think.” She answered. </p><p>He gave her a quizzical look.</p><p>“I don’t remember where I was born.” She began, suddenly feeling vulnerable. “I was left on Jakku when I was four, but I can’t remember where I lived before then. So, Jakku is my homeworld.”</p><p>Ben frowned, leaning back with his hands behind him. His index finger brushed against where hers were splayed. “I’m sorry.” She shrugged at his apology. </p><p>“It’s alright. I have a family now.” </p><p>“Tell me about your training?” He asked then, aiming to keep the conversation alive.</p><p>She laughed at that. “I imagine it’s gone about the same as yours did.” She answered.</p><p>“I still want to know, Rey.” He said, eyes darting back to hers from staring at the water in front of them. Some whisper-like voice in his head telling him that <em>yes, she looked quite beautiful</em> young as she was, with the soft blues and purples of the water dancing nicely across her face.</p><p>Rey had never recounted her entire life story to anyone before, figuring that she wasn’t all that interesting, but Ben…<em>he found her interesting</em>. </p><p> And so, she talked and Ben listened as she rambled about her training, recounting the day Luke had found her when she was eleven. She told him about how she scavenged for parts; how she was sold to a man named Plutt, who used her nimble frame and tiny fingers to pick apart the fallen Empire cruisers and battleships that had perished on Jakku soil. She told him all about her friends at Luke’s temple, about Finn and the young padawans that she took care off; and Ben listened realizing that he quite liked her like this, all animated and giddy with excitement.</p><p>It was refreshing to be able to just listen without having to think a step ahead. When most people talked to him it was from a place of awe, or admiration. When people talked to him, they usually expected something, but not Rey. No, Rey talked to him like he was her friend. She didn’t demand anything in return for listening to her chat away. If anything, she seemed grateful for it, as she opened up beautifully with little prompting by him. A little nudge here and there and Rey took off chasing down the conversation like she was on a hunt, each nugget of information was given to him like a prize for a job well done.</p><p>Their conversation had lulled gently when Ben had a sudden thought. “Did Luke take you to Illum or Jedha to find Kyber crystals?”</p><p>Rey thought for a moment. “The debris field around Jedha didn’t have any Kyber that spoke to me. I found two at Illum.”</p><p>Ben raised an eyebrow at that, glancing at the lone lightsaber attached to her waist.</p><p>“Two?” Rey smiled at that, Master Luke had told her that her idea was silly when she first told him what she intended to do with her other crystal, but Rey did it anyway.</p><p>“I initially wanted a double ended lightsaber,” She explained standing up and unhooking her lightsaber. “because I’m comfortable with dual wielding,” Ben watched as she pulled her quarter staff around and twisted the top portion, which gave way from the remainder of the staff. She twisted the remainder of her quarter staff to rest at her back once again, before she ignited her lightsaber in her left hand, and ignited the other in her right. “but I wanted to be inconspicuous.”</p><p>“Hidden in plain sight.” Marveled Ben as she twirled the two lightsabers around, easily falling into opening stances and parries with some imaginary foe. The blades were brilliant yellow.</p><p>“Did you finish your training to get a lightsaber? You said you quit at sixteen but,” She faltered, unsure if she was treading into dangerous territory.</p><p>Ben nodded, sitting up to wrap his arms around his knees. “I found my Kyber crystal in the debris field of Jedha. I left the order shortly after constructing it.” Rey gave him a look of understanding as she twirled about before him, gliding easily from one form to another, twin yellow blades a blur of light.</p><p>“I take it you don’t practice with it then?” She asked.</p><p>Ben shook his head. “No, I keep it locked away in a chest in my closet.” He said simply as he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>Rey stopped, thumbing off her lightsabers. “Luke would be appalled.” Rey finally said imagining the sour face that Luke would’ve made if he heard his nephew’s confession.</p><p>“It’s not my path.” Ben took a breath, stood up and looked around noting how late it had gotten. “We should head back; we have a long day tomorrow.”</p><p>That night Ben dreamed of Rey. He dreamed of a possible future where they trained together on Ach-To, where he was with her when she found her Kyber crystals on Illum. His dream shifted between moments of a growing friendship to gradually-scant moments before he woke- of something deeper. The last moments of his dream were of her eyes closing in pure bliss and his name tumbling out of her mouth in such a soft way that it made his heart clench.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think Ben is starting to develop feelings! </p><p>I do enjoy letting these two kids chat a bit. Things will be picking up plot wise and romance wise in the coming chapters. </p><p>I have also narrowed the age gape between them just to make things a little easier to fit into the timeline that we are in. So Rey is 20 and Ben is 25/26.</p><p>Once again this work is not beta-read so all mistakes are mine alone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! </p><p>~Scavengers Succotash</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Coruscant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ben and Rey make it to Coruscant, Hux takes Rey shopping and the two attend dinner at Lady Karfee's. </p><p>Enjoy the chapter and have a great day!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coruscant glittered brilliantly as the shuttle made its decent, looking every bit the capital of the galaxy. Ben watched as Rey leaned close to the portal window admiring the city-planet. He remembered Rey telling him that she was somewhat travelled, however most of her travels with his Uncle had shied away from the core worlds.</p><p>“I’ve never seen a city so large.” She said, nose practically against the transparisteel.</p><p>“Well, you wouldn’t. It’s the largest city in the galaxy. When we land, we’ll head to our apartments and then I’ll give you a short tour. Afterwards, I would like you to accompany to a business dinner.” He said finally.</p><p>She turned to him surprise written clearly across her features. “And you think this dinner might be dangerous?” She asked, hoisting her pack higher on her shoulder from where it slipped. Ben reached out and took her pack before slinging it over his own shoulder.</p><p>“Uh, no. I asked if you could come. I thought it might be a good for you to enjoy a decent dinner that didn’t consist entirely of fish and porridge.” He replied with a grimace remembering the gruel that he was served on Ach-To.</p><p>“Oh, I-well, thank you Ben.” He scratched at the back of his neck, glancing over her Jedi robes and stopping at the hilt of her lightsaber. &lt;\p&gt;

</p>
<p>“There is one other thing. You’ll have to change I mean. Leia has some old dress that I’m sure you can wear, its just that you’re outfit isn’t really fit for the type of dinner we will be attending-“ He knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t seem to stop until she finally agreed looking a little offended.</p><p>“I know how to clean up.” She said tersely turning back to glare out the portal.</p><p>His eyes widened. “No, I didn’t mean to insinuate that you didn’t. I just-“ He paused looking for the right words. “I just didn’t want you to be uncomfortable with the idea.” Rey looked back at him from over her shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll be fine as long as I can have my staff at least.” Ben relieved a sigh and smiled.</p><p>“What’s a Jedi without her lightsaber?”</p><p>Rey’s lips twitched in the beginnings of a smile. “I suppose it would be a Senator.”</p>
<hr/><p>The pair made their way to the shared apartment in good time considering the rush hour they had found themselves in. Ben explained along the way that due to the population density that they would have to reside in the same apartment, though with separate rooms, to which Rey was thankful. They were rounding the corner when they found Hux leaning against their apartment door, arms crossed and lost in thought. Ben’s cough caught his attention quickly enough and Hux leapt from the door frame a welcoming smile beginning to dawn.</p><p>“Ben! Rey! I was wondering when you too would arrive.” Huxley said making a point to check the time on his wrist.</p><p>“And here I thought I would be able to settle in without having you breathe down my neck.” Ben replied, Rey elbowed him lightly and walked ahead to greet Hux.</p><p>“Don’t mind, Solo. He’s delighted you came to greet him.” Rey said, pleased to see another friend after the short trip from planet to planet.</p><p>“I’m a little offended you told her I was an ass.” Ben huffed stopping short of the door to procure the keycard. Hux waved a hand dismissively.</p><p>“You’re offended by the littlest things. I was wondering if I could take Rey out tonight to show her around Coruscant? Gods know that you’re a horrible chaperone.” Hux asked to which Ben shook his head, much to the dismay of Rey, who was looking between the two, face light and energetic.</p><p>“I’m afraid I’ll need her for tonight. Dinner with Lady Karfee.” He explained, shoving open the door.</p><p>“Lady Karfee? We’ll in that case, it’s a must that I take her shopping!” Hux delighted clapping his hands together. Rey opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Ben.</p><p>“She can wear some of Leia’s old evening gowns.” He turned, eyeing Rey up and down. “She looks to be around the same size.” Hux pulled Rey closer to his side, an arm wrapped around her shoulders.</p><p>“And have her look outdated by a couple of years. Leia dresses well to be sure, but nothing to the extravagance of Arkanians.” He explained. Ben frowned and tossed his and Rey’s pack inside before leaning against the door frame, and crossing his arms.</p><p>He looked at Rey, eyebrows raised questioningly, waiting for her answer.</p><p>“I-I wouldn’t mind-“ She began fighting a wide grin. Hux practically jostled her from side to side in his excitement.</p><p>“It’s settled then, but I’ll need her back by seven in time for the dinner.” He said watching as Hux immediately pulled her away, talking excitedly about where he would take her, promising to pay for everything much to Rey’s humble reluctance. He watched the two leave, wondering if Rey knew exactly what she had signed up for.</p>
<hr/><p>Hux’s promise to take Rey to the most lavish seamstress was not a one-off joke Rey soon discovered. She was standing on a small pedestal before mirrors as an alien seamstress measured her, muttering to its assistance beside her. Rey couldn’t understand what was being said, so she watched as the seamstress and Hux babbled about in a flurry. Rey raised an eyebrow at the seamstress when she gestured towards Rey’s chest. Hux coughed looking a little embarrassed.</p><p>“She wants to know how low cut you would like the dress. Arkanians believe the human form to be the highest of beauty. Their fashion therefore is far from modest.” Hux explained.</p><p>Rey felt her cheeks warm. “Perhaps, not too revealing. I am a Jedi after all, regardless of event.” She muttered, staring at herself in the mirror before her.</p><p>Her wardrobe hadn’t changed much from when she was a child scavenger. Her Jedi robes were constructed of airy gauze and layered; crisscrossing along her chest and belted with a strap of worn brown leather. She fingered her arm bands, picking nervously at the frayed fabric suddenly embarrassed at her appearance for the first time.</p><p>“What’s your favorite color? The seamstress has fabrics of all colors available.” Hux asked, he too looking at her through the mirror. Rey was never asked what her favorite color was and with a shot of panic she realized that she didn’t have one. Between scavenging on Jakku and training on Ach-To she didn’t have the time to form an opinion much less reflect on something so trivial.</p><p>“I don’t have one.” She finally said, staring at herself once more in the mirror. Hux’s reflection frowned and he muttered something to the seamstress before he held out his hand to help her down.</p><p>“Right, it will take an hour or two, before the dress is finished. And there is still quite some time before you’ll have dinner, shall we have a bite to eat while we wait?” Hux asked. Rey’s stomach growled suddenly answering for her causing Hux to laugh.</p><p>“I suppose that answers that.” Rey said, wondering just where Hux would take her next.</p>
<hr/><p>It was later in the evening by the time they made it back to the apartment. Hux was finishing a story about time Leia had expertly handled a particularly tense political debate when they reached the apartment door.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Hux asked, handing her the small wrapped package that was her newly constructed dress. Rey shook her head.</p><p>“No, should I be?” She asked fiddling with the bow that secured the package in her hand. She hadn’t seen the dress yet, as it was already wrapped by the time Hux and her made their way back to the seamstress.</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. It’s just dinner after all.” He paused a moment to dig deep into his pockets before revealing another small box, the contents of which jingled delicately from the movement.</p><p>“I snagged these on the way out. It’s hair gems, they will suit your dress nicely.” Hux explained, placing the small box in her hand.</p><p>She frowned, Hux had lavished her with an expensive dress and delicacies the entire day, and all for a simple dinner. “I can’t accept this. I don’t have anything to give you.” Rey replied attempting to put the tiny box back in his hands.</p><p>Hux shook his head steadfast and not budging. “Nonsense. Consider it a gift for keeping Solo out of my hair and safe. Besides, you’ve been lovely company. A soothing balm to the stress of galactic office.” Rey smiled then looking down at the two gifts within her hands, unsure of how she could properly voice her thanks for his immense kindness.</p><p>So, she settled on giving Hux a tight hug. He was still a moment surprised by it before relenting and hugging her back. He pulled back first his hands on both her shoulders and a large smile on his face. “I’ll take my leave. Please let me know how the dinner goes when you get back.”</p><p>Rey nodded and thanked him as Hux left.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey was staring at herself in the floor length mirror of her room, fingers grazing the soft silk of the midnight blue dress she wore. It was longer than expected nearly trailing the ground as she walked. It hugged her form around her waist and chest before flaring slightly from her hips to give way to a long slit in the side. She touched the fine tulle that obscured the dip of her neckline and covered the tops of her shoulders. It certainly looked expensive and Rey shifted from foot to foot to marvel at how the strands of gold woven into the material glinted with the slightest of movements. Rey had to stop herself from thinking of ways that she could repay Hux for the expense of the dress.</p><p>It was certainly the most gorgeous garment that she has ever owned and possibly ever will, but something was off. She smoothed the fabric over her stomach and turned in the mirror, eyeing her exposed back. <em>She looked nothing like a Jedi</em>, She thought frowning at her reflection.<em> No, she looked like a woman, like a woman that knows nothing of the force or lightsabers</em>. Rey grabbed her quarter staff then and secured it to her back, with the worn leather strap across her chest. She surveyed her reflection. Her staff peeked out from behind her, its end worn and dinged from years of use, and the leather strap clashed horribly against the color of her dress, looking equally worn and dirty. <em>Now, she looked ridiculous, like a woman playing dress up</em>. Frowning deeper, she pulled the staff from her and stared at it, thinking hard when a knock on her door startled her.</p><p>“Rey? Are you ready? It’s almost time.” Ben asked his voice muffled from the door.</p><p>“Just a minute!” She called, an idea suddenly forming. She untied the long leather strap from each end of her staff and grabbed her lightsaber. Propping her leg up she wrapped the leather around the mid of her thigh, tying the ends tightly and clipped her lightsaber to it. She dropped her leg and smoothed the dress down and looked at her reflection in the mirror. With the way the material of the dress fell and flared, it easily concealed the bulge of her lightsaber. <em>There, now she was ready</em>.</p><p>She opened the door to find Solo leaning against the wall across from her staring at the holopad in his hands. He was well dressed; wearing dark pants and tunic top with a mid-length dark blue cape secured to his broad shoulders with elegant gold fastenings. His hair was braided back in signature Alderaanian braids, the ends of it were clamped with golden beads. It seems that she wasn’t the only one that knew how to clean up well, not that Solo needed very much help in that department.</p><p>He looked up then, eyes snapping to hers before slowly dropping to take in her dress. She shifted nervously and curled her arms around herself, suddenly aware of how the dress showcased her figure. Ben cleared his throat, and returned his gaze to her face and then up to her hair. He tilted his head.</p><p>“Your hair.” He said, holopad completely forgotten about.</p><p>She reached up and touched her hair. She had attempted to pin the jewels to her hair, sporadically pinning them in places she thought would accentuate her buns. “I tried to-Hux, I mean, he gave me these hair pins to decorate my hair with, but I’ve never…Ach-To doesn’t hav-“</p><p>“I could braid your hair. If you want, of course.” He offered, eyes flickering between her hair and her face. Searching for something between the two.</p><p>“Yes, please.” She said lightly dropping her arms, but still holding onto her opposite elbow. He gestured to the living room.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey’s dress made his mouth dry. It was a stunning dark blue-his favorite color-and it fit his jedi beautifully. Hux had certainly outdone himself this time and Ben vowed silently to repay him in kind. From the front of Rey’s dress, with its fine tulle covering her shoulders and the slight v, he had assumed the same modesty would be extended to its back. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it certainly wasn’t. The neckline of the dress was fashioned at base of her neck and again at the base of her spine which left a great majority of her back exposed with no fine tulle to obscure it. He diligently stopped himself from eyeing the knots of her spine as she walked ahead of him, feeling a mixture of guilt and awe as he reminded himself that she was a Jedi tasked to protect him and nothing more.</p><p>He instructed her to kneel on the floor, between his knees as he took a seat on the sofa behind her. The position of them suddenly reminded Ben of his mother, and times that she would sit Ben before her in order to braid his hair. Rey’s hair was soft and fine, and a little thicker than his own, he observed as he began to undo her hair and pick out the jewels haphazardly placed. He made quick work muttering small commands-<em>hold a curl here, hold a half-finished braid there</em>-as he twined her hair into coils and intricate braids. He placed the last dangling jewel in her hair to secure the final braid when he sat back, pleased. It had been a long time since he had braided anyone’s hair, and even long since he had braided anyone’s but his own and his mothers.</p><p>It was when she glanced back at him with a cheeky smile that he realized he had given her a myriad of Alderaanian affection braids. Affection braids that were given or otherwise worn to indicate certain feelings that he didn’t have time to dissect, subconscious or not. His breath seized and he must have had a peculiar look on his face because Rey had asked if he was okay. Her hand hovered to touch the coils of hair that lay expertly placed on the top of her head.</p><p>Ben looked away and cleared his throat. “Much better. We should head to Lady Karfee’s-“ He paused looking around her for her lightsaber. He didn’t think that she would need it, but he would feel better if she had it. “Where is your lightsaber?” He asked.</p><p>“I have it.” She said simply patting her left thigh.</p><p>“Right.” He said standing up and lending a hand to help her up.</p><p>“Thank you,” She said lifting a hand to gently touch a dangling curl. “For my hair.” His eyes danced over her face before he smiled and nodded for her to head out first. He walked behind her- hand hovering to touch the small of her back- when she turned to ask him a question. He dropped his hand immediately and clasped both behind his back. <em>It would be a long night</em>, He thought.</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner at Lady Karfee’s was a much more extravagant affair than Rey thought a dinner had any right to be. Where dinner on Ach-To was a family affair; with padawan, knights and master breaking bread together, dinner at Lady Karfee’s was far less intimate with subdued servants and a large dining table that purposefully- by design or otherwise- separated all four guests. The food as well was extravagant and far from the fish porridge she was used to on Ach-To, with its bland subtle flavors. Lady Karfee was also a gracious hostess providing them with the best of that years Sunderrie wine. However, even with the steady supply of delicious wine, the atmosphere of the dinner was far from jovial as the topic of conversation quickly turned to Rey’s Jedi training and the attempt on Ben’s life.</p><p>“My wife told me that you are a Jedi Knight?” Her husband asked reaching to take a drink of wine. Lady Karfee’s husband was a quiet man, only speaking when there was a lull in conversation and his wife was otherwise preoccupied with chatting with Ben. And he looked much older than Lady Karfee by a couple of decades, with graying hair and weathered features. Rey nodded, swallowing a small bite of food.</p><p>“Yes. I’ve been training since I was eleven.” Ben glanced at her from across the table as he took a large sip of wine. Jareek nodded leaning back against his chair and folded his arms.</p><p>“At such a young age? Surely, you would’ve preferred to be out with friends enjoying your youth?” He asked, looking incredulous. Rey fiddled with the napkin on her lap.</p><p>“Well before the Empire, Jedi could be trained as young as toddlers, So really I’m a little late in my training.” She took a sip of wine. “And Jakku doesn’t offer much in the way of friends or fond company.” Jareek’s raised his eyebrows, surprised.</p><p>“Jakku? I have business on Jakku.” Rey glanced at Ben, who had tightened his jaw at that, clearly far more interested in the conversation Rey and Jareek was having than whatever Lady Karfee was saying.</p><p>“Really? What kind of business?” Rey asked acting surprised even though she knew the answer. Any business on Jakku was bad business as far as she was concerned. Business on Jakku could only mean one thing; bloody tiny fingers, and exposed ribs. Her acting seemed to go over well with Jareek because he seemed to perk up and sat a little straighter in his chair.</p><p>“I buy old Imperial parts. I’m somewhat of a collector, you see, especially with the tech used by the Empire.” Jareek explained as he snapped his fingers for more wine. A servant obeyed readily refilling his crystal glass, to which Jareek downed easily.</p><p>“Oh, lovely.” Rey said taking a rather large sip of wine. Ben cleared his throat meaning to say something when Lady Karfee cut in.</p><p>“Jareek, my love, why don’t you show Rey your collection? I’m sure she would find it very interesting. Besides you just got your new shipment!” She said, voice high and encouraging as she gestured a door behind her. Jareek grinned, much like a child who was told he could have sweets after dinner.</p><p>“Rey, would you mind? I would love to have a native from Jakku assess my collection!” He asked, standing and dusting any off any crumbs that might have fallen over the course of dinner.</p><p>“Of course.” Rey said her voice tight and took Jareek’s hand that he offered her when he came over to her side. Jareek placed a hand on the small of her back to guide her away from the table. He was saying something, but Rey wasn’t listening as she glanced back to look at Ben. His jaw was tight and he was staring at the two, completely ignoring Lady Karfee.</p><p>The servants opened the double doors and Jareek lead her down an exquisitely decorated hallway to another room that was locked with a keypad. She glanced behind her to look one more time at Ben as double doors behind them were shut.</p><p>“Now, my newest piece from Jakku is a section of a communication tower from a Star Destroyer and a complete set of its Gemon-4 Ion engine! Truly remarkable to have the complete set, it cost quite the amount of credits. But alas, no amount of credits can compare to having a full set.” Jareek said, tone light and prideful as he led her around the room, hand still on the small of her back.</p><p>Rey hummed as he spoke, eyeing the wreckage proudly displayed behind glass cases. It was all artifacts and wreckage that she had seen during her time as scavenger, some of which she would bet credits that she herself pried apart so many years ago.</p><p>Jareek stopped in front of a helmet and blaster on display in the middle of a room. “This is by far my favorite piece of memorabilia. An authentic Storm trooper helmet and E-11 blaster, complete with holster.” His thumb was brushing along the base of her spine as he spoke and it made her itchy. She shivered then, still staring at the helmet and blaster before her, her breath caught in her throat. She recognized the blaster. She was the one that found it. She could tell due to its slightly bent nozzle; were she had yanked a little to hard to free it from under a sheet of steel.</p><p>“It’s a shame about the damage. See the bend there?” Jareek tutted, “Otherwise perfect if it wasn’t damaged in the scavenging.” Jareek murmured in her ear. A chill went down Rey’s spine and she suppressed a shiver.</p><p>“Yes, it is a shame.” She said swallowing against the tightness of her throat. “How much did it cost?” She asked reaching out to touch the glass case that housed it. Jareek hummed at that, trailing a rough cold finger up her spine. She could feel his eyes on her, but she couldn’t look away from the blaster.</p><p>“I think it was twenty-four thousand credits, would’ve been worth more if not for the bend.” She shivered again, anger raising slowly in her belly. The blaster that cost twenty-four thousand credits, had only bought her a week of protein packs.</p><p>“Oh, my dear, you’re frightfully cold…” Jareek tutted again, moving his hand more fully to the side of her hip and bringing her to his side. “You see, I have to keep it cold in here to protect the collection.” He murmured voice dropping low in her ear. Rey shifted arching her side to get away from him, but to no avail as Jareek moved to cage her in front of him, both his hands placed on the glass case in front of her. “Things tend to wilt in the heat.” Jareek’s teeth clicked on the ‘t’ and Rey froze when his nose grazed against her neck.</p><p>A sudden cough interrupted them and Rey jumped. Turning, she found Ben standing in the doorway arms crossed and eyes narrowed. “Lady Karfee has suggested that we take the evening to the balcony and was wondering if you would like to join us.”</p><p>Jareek cleared his throat, and nodded not moving away from Rey. “Of course,” He turned back to Rey unfazed by Ben’s sulking presence at the door. “Shall we?”</p><p>Rey finally looked away from the blaster to stare at Ben and his clenched fist. “Of course.” She said through her teeth, wanting nothing more than to move as far away from Jareek as she could.</p><p>Ben turned away then with a flourish of his cape. As Jareek once again guided her out of the room with a firm hand on her lower back, Rey looked back one last time at the blaster. She reached out with the force and gave Jareek the sweetest smile that she could muster, as she heard the soft grinding of metal against metal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The dinner isn't over yet and things are starting to pick up.  I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. </p><p>Scavengers Succotash~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Of Barbs and Bolts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which there is an assassination, Rey takes chase, and Ben tends to Lady Karfee.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off I'll apologize for taking forever to update, this chapter didn't want to come together properly. I will also have to admit that I am not the best at writing action, so I hope that you can still follow along. Also, there is a lot of thumb brushing in this chapter... I may have watched way too many Adam Driver hand appreciation Tik Tok's to be considered appropriate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Rey and Jareek met Lady Karfee and Ben on the balcony, Rey untangled herself from Jareek and made her way to Ben, who quickly tucked her to his side. He bent down to murmur in her ear his thumb brushed gently against her shoulder.</p><p>“Are you okay? Did he-“</p><p>Rey gave a slight shake of her head. “No, I’m fine.” She said shifting away as Lady Karfee gestured to the seating that was arranged on the balcony. Ben’s hand trailed down her arm to catch her wrist, easily circling it with his hand as he joined her. Rey watched as Jareek kissed the side of Lady Karfee’s head only for her to move away and give him a soft, but cold smile.</p><p>“Now, I already know Solo’s opinion on the matter, but I want to hear about yours Rey.” Lady Karfee said leaning a chin on her dainty hand to look at her. “What’s your opinion between the stalemate between the Separatists and Populists?” Rey shifted slightly, her mind still reeling from earlier.</p><p>“The Jedi have no political opinions, Lady Karfee. I’m afraid I am rather neutral in the matter.” Ben gave her a sly smile from the corner of her eye as he reached to take a sip of wine. His thumb brushed over the inside of her wrist from where he still held her. Lady Karfee didn’t look pleased at Rey’s response, as a slow smile graced her lips.</p><p>“Well, surely the Jedi do have a political stake in the welfare of the galaxy, wouldn’t you agree?” Lady Karfee asked. Rey licked her lips, her mouth dry and took a sip of wine.</p><p>“Well-“ She started, but was cut off by Jareek.</p><p>“Wasn’t it the Jedi who have historically only supported Populists?” He questioned, tugging Lady Karfee to his side, who reluctantly leaned into the embrace.</p><p>Ben cleared his throat, readily diving into the conversation. “The old Jedi Order were peacekeepers during disputes and tense negotiations between fighting factions. Their presence on either side was never a sign of political alliance or full-hearted support.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure that was the intention of the old Jedi Order, however one cannot deny the unintended consequences. There is no doubt their favoritism ultimately led to the rise of the Empire, and rightfully so.” Jareek argued, snapping his fingers once again for more wine. Ben breathed deeply at Jareek’s comment.</p><p>“Interesting. As a Centrist I would’ve assumed that you viewed the Empire’s reign of terror as an overall net benefit to the galaxy.” Ben mused, lifting an eyebrow in a challenge. Rey looked between the two men, between Jareek’s glare and Ben’s sneer it was clear that the conversation had curdled. Lady Karfee leaned into her husband’s embrace and smiled sweetly at Rey from across the table.</p><p>“The Empire brought forth stability, and economic prosperity to the entire galaxy I would hardly designate that as a reign of terror that you so eloquently put.” Jareek said, disdain wrinkled his brow and settled across his deep-set grey eyes.</p><p>“That’s rich coming from an apologist! You readily ignore the crimes committed at the hand of the Empire, in favor of their low unemployment numbers.” Ben laughed incredulously shaking his head, his thumb brushing rapid circles along her wrist.</p><p>“Crimes that were also committed by Darth Vader. A force user himself.” Jareek leaned forward, voice steady as a proud smile tugged at the corner of his lip while Ben’s face paled. Ben’s thumb stilled immediately on Rey’s pulse point and he squeezed. His blunt fingernails dug into the tender flesh of her wrist as the force around them hummed low and dangerous. Rey shifted uncomfortable with his grip around her wrist reached for her glass, eyeing the slow vibrations of the wine inside.</p><p>“Of course, even force users can be tempted toward evil.” Ben said through clenched teeth and the temperature of the balcony plummeted. Rey turned and brought the glass to her lips and breathed his name in a warning.</p><p>“<em>Ben…</em>” It was quiet enough she wasn’t sure he had heard her until he glanced at her and then down to his tight grip along her wrist. He released her immediately, looking away. He shifted and took a large sip of wine once again, though his shoulders were still tense. Lady Karfee smiled gently, patting her husband’s cheek.</p><p>“You’ll have to forgive my husband. He is rather passionate about the past. So passionate in fact that he can forget himself sometimes. In any case, I’m curious about what the New Jedi Order does now, besides being a bodyguard service.” Rey frowned.</p><p>“The Jedi isn’t a bodyguard service, Lady Karfee.” She said tersely, giving Ben a look from the corner of her eye. Ben caught her with one of his own.<em> It looks like it was her turn now</em>.</p><p>“Well,” Lady Karfee gestured, a flourish of a dainty hand dripping in jewels. “Pray tell, what does the Jedi do exactly?” Jareek raised his eyebrows and leaned closer looking eager for Rey to prove his point from earlier. Ben gave her an encouraging nod as she shifted under the pair’s scrutiny.</p><p>“Well-“ Rey began, still thinking of what to say. “Well, we study the force, and we practice our lightsaber forms.” Lady Karfee gave a scoff and shifted, the gems in her hair twinkled in the moonlight. Ben encircled her wrist, thumb searching for her pulse point again. Rey cleared her throat and sat straighter in her chair. “We help keep the balance in the galaxy and we help people when we can. There was a young padawan-er, youngling- who was working in the spice mines of Kessel with his sister, and we bought their freedom. So, Lady Karfee, I would argue that we do more for people in need than Senators and legislation. Populists or not.” Ben gave a soft laugh to which he covered with a cough and took another drink, hiding the smile that was beginning to form. Lady Karfee stiffened, eyes glinting dangerously from across the way.</p><p>“So, what happened to the younglings?” She asked, seemingly interested, but something flickered over her face at the question.</p><p>“Oh, well since the boy was force sensitive, he lives with us on Ach-To. I help train him.” Rey supplied feeling a burst of triumph over some unseen challenge, only for it to burst shortly after with Jareek’s following question.</p><p>“And what happened to his sister?” Rey’s smile dropped.</p><p>“She is living with her family on Ryloth.” She finished rather lamely. Ben tensed beside her, pursing his own lips.</p><p>“So, now the Jedi only helps those who are force-sensitive?” Tutted Lady Karfee who gave Rey a flash of a triumphant smile. “It’s a shame, if only we were all force-sensitive. Then, we could all have a lovely body guard such as yourself, Rey.” Ben’s grip on her wrist tightened at Lady Karfee’s comment, and Rey shifted uncomfortably realizing then that she had fallen rather easily into the conversational trap that they had lain.</p><p>“Yes, well…” Rey trailed off and finished her drink. Lady Karfee stood then, removing her husband’s hand that was low on her back.</p><p>“Why don’t I get us something a little stronger? The night is still young after all.” Lady Karfee said giving Rey and Ben a triumph smile when suddenly the wind on the balcony kicked up, whipping the table cloth violently and knocking over the wine glasses.</p><p>“What in gods name?” Jareek hissed, leaping to his feet as his full wine glass tipped over to spill over his lap. All four heads snapped to the balcony as a speeder-bike ascended from below the railing to hover in front of them.</p><p>And then everything happened so fast that Rey doubted anyone of them could’ve stopped it. The figure raised a blaster and shot Jareek straight in the head before turning the blaster toward Lady Karfee. She screamed, the glass in her hand dropping to shatter against the stone floor in the same instance that the man shot. Rey reached out with the force and yanked on the blaster diverting the blaster just enough for the bolt to clip Lady Karfee’s shoulder. She dropped, hand clutching the wound as she cried out for her husband who lay dead mere feet away. The figure then turned his aim towards Ben. Rey leapt into action pushing Ben behind her, and igniting her one lightsaber.</p><p>“Jedi!” The figure snarled and shot. Rey twisted deflecting the bolts with her lightsaber and pursued the figure as they sped away ignoring Ben’s commands for her to come back. </p><p>“Stay there! Help her!” She shouted as she dove off the balcony. Rey’s midnight gown and flash of yellow was the last thing Ben saw as she disappeared over the edge. Rey fell, eyes still trained on the quickly disappearing speeder-bike before she landed on a hover-taxi.</p><p>“Follow that speeder-bike!” She shouted pointing. The taxi man grunted something in an alien language and Rey rolled her eyes digging through her hair and throwing a few jewels at the alien.</p><p>“Go!” She shouted again, and the alien trilled happily, stepping on the accelerator.</p>
<hr/><p>Ben raced to the railing of the balcony and looked down to find his Jedi hanging out of a taxi and speeding off, heading towards the ruins of the old Jedi Temple, hot on the tail of the assassin.</p><p>“Kriff.” He cursed as he pushed away from the railing. Lady Karfee groaned on the ground attempting to crawl to her husband, while clutching the bleeding wound on her shoulder with one hand. Siren’s blared in the distance. Ben stalked over to where Lady Karfee lay and crouched down.</p><p>“Jareek! Jareek!” Wailed Karfee in a hoarse voice one hand reaching out to try and grab her husband. Ben tilted his head to stare at her in the eyes only to find that there wasn’t any wetness there.</p><p>“You can stop the theatrics.” He hissed moving to hover over her on his knees. Ben pulled her into his lap and applied even pressure against the wound to staunch the bleeding. Lady Karfee grunted and sucked in a breath.</p><p>She blinked up at him wincing with each breath, and growled. “Whatever do you mean, Solo! I’m mourning my husband!” </p><p>Ben rolled his eyes and leaned closer to speak in her ear. “The act is more convincing if you at least try to cry.”</p><p>Lady Karfee laughed a little breathlessly as she grimaced through the pain throbbing in her shoulder. “Oh, you are perceptive Solo. Can’t pull anything past you.” Ben gritted his teeth, turning to stare at the body behind him. His grip tightened against Lady Karfee’s wound causing her to gasp audibly. He tore his eyes back to Lady Karfee.</p><p>“Did you plan this?” He asked as he pulled the shoulder of her dress down to inspect the wound. She would live, if not with scar tissue. Lady Karfee glared up at him, a look of disgust written clearly on her face.</p><p>“If I planned this, I would’ve forgone getting shot in the shoulder. This is your Jedi’s fault!” She hissed. Ben scoffed, catching Lady Karfee gaze with his own. She tilted her head back to stare at Ben fully in the eyes and smiled. “You really think I would plan the death of my own husband?”</p><p>“I think you’re capable of far worse.” Ben said calmly looking her in the eye. Her face was pale and sweaty, and she looked scared.</p><p>“I could say the same about you. Tell me, does she know?” Lady Karfee asked panting through the pain, her eyes darting around his features. Even in pain she was angling for information, a politician through and through.</p><p>“Does your pretty little Jedi know that you’re-“</p><p>Ben cut her off with a snarl, the pad of his thumb pressing hard against the wound on her shoulder. “Leave her out of it! Whatever business you have me, its with me alone. She’s not part of this.” Ben hissed, his anger rising easily. Lady Karfee lips twitched as she looked up at him, a cruel smile beginning to form there.</p><p>“Who knew that Vader’s grandson could become so protective over a Jedi?” She mused. Ben gritted his teeth. <em>He could easily kill her like this</em>, he thought. <em>A simple snap of the neck, or throw her over the railing to fall to her death. He could blame it all on the assassin</em>. The medical droid sirens grew louder, Lady Karfee looked towards the balcony and then back to Ben.</p><p>“If you were going to kill me, it would be better to do it before help arrived.” Lady Karfee murmured in his ear. He pulled her back to look her in the eye. Her face was split between a dazed pleased smile and pain. “You can’t do it, can you?”</p><p>“No.” Ben answered.</p><p>Lady Karfee giggled then clearly starting to become delirious from the loss of blood. She smiled, teeth bright and sharp, and covered his hand covering her wound with her own. She pressed, causing the pad of his thumb to dig deeper into the wound. “Let me help you.” She breathed as her eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>His stomach rolled with disgust as he pulled his bloody thumb from her wound. He reapplied pressure with the palm of his hand and began yelling for help. The sirens roared as the medical-droid bathed the balcony in red light.</p>
<hr/><p>The hover-taxi was gaining speed and catching up to the assassin, but not quick enough to give her a chance to capture the figure. Rey ducked just in time to miss having her head taken off by a passing hover-craft.</p><p>“Kriff, how did you learn to drive? Podracing!?” Rey growled at the alien driver, who grumbled clearly insulted and banked right causing Rey to almost lurch out of the passenger seat. She shot a glare at the alien beside her before turning her attention back to the speeder-bike ahead only to find it missing. Panicking she looked around, heart racing until she spotted the speeder-bike again. <em>There</em>, she smiled finding it just out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Cut him off up ahead!” She instructed holding tight to the provided handlebar to her side. The taxi drive grunted some type of agreement and banked left skirting behind a tall skyscraper. They cut around the corner of the building and launched upwards managing to find themselves just a few meters away from the speeder-bike. Rey watched as the figure looked back and then back, crowding their frame closer to the speeder-bike to accelerate faster.</p><p>“If you can get close enough for me to jump on them, I’ll give you more gems!” She promised, licking her lips against the wind thrashing frantically around her face. The alien nodded mouth splitting in a row of sharp teeth to show its approval. Rey shifted putting one foot one the seat and half-crouched half-stood, poised to jump. The speeder tilted, intending to bank left, but the taxi driver accelerated just in time to catch the side of the bike with its flared front fender. Rey dug into her hair and tossed a few more gems his way before she dove. With one hand still on her lightsaber, she only had one shot to grab the edge of the speeder-bike.</p><p>Her fingers grazed the edge of the bike and she grasped, catching a protruding metal bar from the bike’s rear. The bike dipped with her added weight and she swung. The figure looked back and swung their leg back and out, dodging her swing as they half straddled the bike. If it weren’t for the figure’s helmet, she was sure she would’ve seen a smile at her failed attempt.</p><p>“You don’t know who you protect, Jedi!” The figure hissed tilting their head before kicking. She heard the tell-tale crunch of a broken nose, and felt the pain second. She realized far too late that she had let go of the speeder-bike, as she fell. She slammed back first onto the hood of a hover-craft, head cracking hard against the windshield and vision flickering. The impact forced air out of her lungs and knocked her lightsaber out of her hand. Rey groaned, reaching out to grab her lightsaber again only to watch in horror as it rolled down the slope of the hood and fell out of sight.</p><p>“No!” She lurched, but was too late, her lightsaber was lost to the depths of the city below her. “Kriff! Master Luke is going to kill me.” She murmured touching the back of her head gingerly. She grimaced as her hand came away with blood. She stared at the speeder-bike quickly disappearing, heading directly toward the old Jedi temple. Wiping the blood from her nose with the back of her hand, she looked back to the occupant in the hover-craft only to find an old friend.</p><p>“Oh, hey…” The alien taxi-driver glowered at her from behind a cracked windshield. She bit her bottom lip and held out a few more gems. “Would you mind taking me someplace else?”</p>
<hr/><p>Ben was pacing the floor in such a frantic worried state that Hux was surprised he hadn’t worn a path through the carpet. “She’ll be alright, Solo. She’s a Jedi isn’t she.” He said, watching as Solo continued to pace and ran a shaky hand through his braided hair.</p><p>“Look, if she isn’t back within the next few-“ Hux began only to be cut off with the opening of the apartment door. Ben stopped pacing and yanked the door wider to pull Rey inside and slamming it shut.</p><p>“I’m okay, I’m okay.” Rey murmured, darting to look at both Ben and Hux. <em>Only, she didn’t look okay</em>. She looked dreadfully pale and dirty with her hair tangled about, dress torn and with a bloody nose. No, she looked a right mess.</p><p>“Gods,” Breathed Hux, standing. “What happened!?” Rey shook her head.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She said again giving Hux a reassuring smile, though it was strained. “Hux, I need to talk to Ben. It’s urgent.” Hux nodded, swallowing down whatever he was going to say.</p><p>“Of course. Please let me know if I can do anything, either of you.” He said pointedly giving Ben a look.</p><p>Ben was quiet after Hux left. He was standing stock still and staring at her with a mixture of emotions that she didn’t have time to decipher, because he soon pulled her into a tight embrace. “Ben, I’m okay. Really.” She murmured softly, wiggling a bit to pull back so that she could breathe. He held her away from him, eyes flickering all over her form, taking a survey of messy state that she was in until they stopped at her arm. His jaw clicked shut.</p><p>“Your nose is bleeding.” He said, voice tight.</p><p>“I’m fine, Ben look-“ Her retort was cut by Ben taking hold of her wrist and dragging her towards his room.</p><p>“Ben, wait-“ She tried again, only to be ignored and pulled further towards his bathroom. He flicked the light on, blinding her. She put up a hand against the light as he once again yanked for her to follow. The sound of running water was all the warning she had before he pressed a damp cloth against her nose. She wrenched back at the pain, hissing.</p><p>“Kriff that hurts!” She relented trying to meet his eyes from down her cheeks as he tilted her head back. He wouldn’t look at her, instead he focused his attention to finding some bacta strips.</p><p>“I’ll have to set it, before I put these on.” He explained removing the damp cloth to look at her nose more closely. He cupped her face with both hands, his thumbs brushing against either side of her nose, just below her eyes. She brought her hands to hold onto his forearms. “This will hurt.” He said catching her eyes.</p><p>She nodded and squeezed his forearms, letting him know that she was ready. He gave her a curt nod and placed both thumbs on either side of her nose and pushed. She inhaled sharply, eyes watering at the jolt of pain that radiated from her nose. She winced, fingertips digging into the soft material of his sleeves. Then there was a wet crunching sound followed by sweet relief.</p><p>“Better?” Ben asked, warm hands still cupping her face. Rey nodded dropping her hands from his forearms to find the damp cloth. Ben moved back dropping his own from her to give her some space in his small bathroom. She turned around to stare at her reflection in the mirror and wipe off the dried blood from under her nose. She watched him as he watched her.</p><p>“Did you find them?” He asked crossing his arms. Rey frowned, shaking her head and brought the cloth to the back of her head, dabbing gently at the bump there.</p><p>“No, they got away. They were headed towards the old Jedi Temple.” He hummed at that his gaze flickering between her dabbing at the back of her head to her reflection.</p><p>“Let me see your head.” He said moving away from the wall to stand behind her. He motioned for the rag in her hand.</p><p>“It’s just a bump. Also, I owe a couple of credits to this taxi-driver.” She muttered passing him the rag. She watched him in the mirror as he folded over the rag.</p><p>“I’ll take care of it. Lean forward. Head down.” He instructed, voice low and gentle. She obeyed and hissed in a breath when he dabbed the cloth against the wound. “It’s a small cut. Any dizziness?”</p><p>She shook her head, steadying herself with both hands braced along the counters edge. “None.” He reached around in front of her to grab a small glass jar of batca gel and untwisted the cap with his left hand. He dipped his index finger in. “Have you had to doctor yourself up with one hand often?” She asked catching his eyes in the mirror.</p><p>“I’m ambidextrous.” He replied evenly, applying a small pea sized amount of gel to the cut on the back of her skull. They were quiet a moment as Ben continued his doctoring. When he finished, he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I got you hurt.” She frowned, looking at him evenly in the mirror.</p><p>“You, didn’t get me hurt.” She shrugged gently, a slight rise of one shoulder. “I’m a Jedi. I had to protect you, that’s my job.” He looked down when she said job and he removed his hand from her shoulder. He muttered something under his breath so quiet that she couldn’t hear it. Rey bit the corner of her bottom lip and looked at him through the mirror wondering what he could’ve said.</p><p>“You said they were headed toward the old Jedi Temple?” Ben finally asked, resuming his position against the wall with his arms crossed.</p><p>“It looked like it, I was thinking about going there tomorrow-“ Rey began, twisting fully and hugging her arms around herself as well, suddenly aware of how cold it was in the bathroom. Ben cut her off.</p><p>“I’ll join you.” She nodded agreeing before looking down at to her torn dress. A silence settled around them as both lost themselves in thought and relieved the events of the night.</p><p>“How is-“ Rey began just as Ben talked.</p><p>“You should-“ Ben cracked a smile.</p><p>“Sorry. You first.”</p><p>“How is Lady Karfee and…” Rey trailed off shivering at the memory of Jareek’s head snapping back from the bolt blast.</p><p>Ben grimaced and brought a hand to rub the back of his neck. “Lady Karfee will be fine, the bolt only hit her shoulder. She is expected to make a full recovery. Jareek, I’m afraid did not survive. It was a clean shot.” Ben’s tongue clicked on the ‘t’, and Rey shivered eyes downcast as she stared at Ben’s feet.</p><p>“Rey, is this the first time you’ve seen someone die?” Ben asked, voice delicate enough that it was barely above a whisper. Ben watched as Rey shook her head, her tiny arms wrapped around herself and he wondered if she was lying to him. However, when her eyes snapped to his, he realized that she wasn’t. <em>This wasn’t first time his Jedi had seen death</em>, that much was clearly written in her eyes.</p><p>“People die all the time.” She said simply, looking away from his intense stare to apply the bacta strips to her bruised nose. Ben hummed at her reply, and took a deep breath. She watched him in the mirror as his gaze flickered from hers to the expanse of her bare back. He looked away sharply when he glanced back to her face in the mirror, realizing that he had been caught. He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom.</p><p>“Ben?” She asked as he disappeared into the darkness of his room. She sighed heavily, bone tired and aching, mind still racing through the events of the night when he returned. In his hands were her Jedi robes and a towel.</p><p>“You should shower and then go to bed. Tomorrow we’ll go to the Jedi Temple to see if we can find anything that will tell us the identity of the person responsible.” He said, pushing the bundle of fabric into her hands, making it very clear that he was leaving her no choice in the matter. Rey relented easily enough, thanking him before taking the bundle. Ben closed the door as he left leaving her in the bathroom alone.</p><p>Rey took her time untangling and prying the remaining jewels from her hair. She was sad to see all the work Ben had put into braiding her hair to disappear in the matter of a couple of minutes. Her dress was also ruined, its hem torn from her chase. She twisted to look at her back spying a massive bruise beginning to form, her frown deepened. </p><p>As she washed away the filth of the evening, she mulled over the words that the assassin had said to her. She closed her eyes against the spray of water that rushed over her and sighed deeply, head hanging in defeat. <em>She had failed.</em> The assassin had gotten away, and worst of all she had lost her lightsaber. Someone had died today, another was wounded.<em> But none of them were Ben</em>, she reminded herself, <em>she had at least done that right. Still, it could’ve been…it could’ve been Ben.</em> Unable to relax in the warmth of the shower she cut it short and dressed in her familiar robes, unbothered to dry off completely.</p><p>She slept restlessly that night, twisting and turning in her bed as she dreamed of all the ways the night could’ve went differently. Of Ben dying because she didn’t act fast enough, of Jareek’s creepy grin and the smell of wine on his breath, as he showed her his shrine to her slavery, of Lady Karfee laughing mercilessly at Rey’s attempts to talk politics. She was only able to finally rest with a dream of a tender thumb rubbing against the pulse point of her wrist, of a light touch gliding up the spine of her back, and of soft murmurs of her name in her ear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed today's chapter. Next time we will find ourselves in the ruins of the Old Jedi Temple with Rey and Ben!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ghosts Live Here Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While on an evidence finding mission, Rey and Ben find themselves confronting the history of the Jedi temple.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old Jedi Temple before them had the atmosphere of grander even in its derelict state. Standing at the base of the front staircase it was easy to feel small- miniscule even- compared to the sprawling complex ahead of them and Rey certainly felt small, even with Ben by her side. The temple was massive, way bigger than Luke’s humble temple on Ach-To. Where Master Luke’s temple could comfortably house fifty to a hundred pupils, it would bust at the seams if anymore were admitted. This temple, though looked like it would easily house thousands. <em>Thousands</em>, thought Rey, <em>who were slain. </em></p><p>She knew of the Great Purge that had happened in the beginning of the Empire’s reign. She knew the history here, as Master Luke had made a point to tell her about the Jedi of old. However, history lessons had little impact on Rey all the way on Ach-To, it’s not like it had affected her in any way. She was still being trained, she was still being fed and she was still alive, regardless of the tragedies of the past so why should she care?</p><p><em>She cared now</em>, she thought as Ben guided her around the black marks that marred the marble staircase. It’s difficult not to when faced with the horrors of the past, Rey realized. She couldn’t ignore the travesty of the purge while sidestepping the evidence of burned bodies nor the blaster shots that pock marked the stone pillars or the debris of statues that were pulled down from their pedestals. Nor could she ignore the lingering sense of dread that coiled in the pit of her stomach, or the tingling sensation on the back of her neck. Looking away from the destruction she looked to Ben who walked solemnly beside her, hands clasped behind his back. His lips were pursed in a grim look, and his shoulders were squarely tensed. Rey remembered then, that she wasn’t the only one affected by the history here. <em>He must feel it too</em>, She thought, <em>the aching feeling from the force, like it was still recovering from a near-death blow</em>.</p><p>“After the rise of the Empire, the Temple was refitted to be the Imperial Palace.” Ben said nodding his head towards a pile of rubble by the Temple entrance. Rey turned to find Ben staring at a statue that looked vaguely like Emperor Palpatine, though with only half his face remaining etched in crumbling yellowed stone.</p><p>“After the fall of the Empire, the Temple was completely abandoned. Ghosts are all that live here now.” Ben’s features held a deep sadness as he talked, the corners of his lips downturned. Rey sidestepped a broken piece of stair.</p><p>“Master Luke mentioned once that he wanted to rebuild the Jedi Order from here instead of Ach-To, but he said-“</p><p>“This place held to much sadness, he wanted to give the force time to heal. Yes, he told me that too.” Ben cut in lending a hand to help Rey over a fallen statue. She took it, small hand sliding into his and he helped her over.</p><p>“If it’s abandoned why would the assassin head here?” She asked, tightening her grip around the middle of her quarter staff as the stood at the entrance of the Temple.</p><p>Ben shrugged. “It’s a big place, lots of hiding spots. Ready?” He placed a hand on one of the large doors that sealed the Temple shut. She nodded and Ben pushed hard. The door groaned, but otherwise didn’t budge and Rey jumped in pressing her shoulder just below Ben’s hand.</p><p>“On three.” He instructed, now placing both hands on the door. “One…two…three!” The door gave way with another groan, but didn’t open fully as there was chains still holding it shut. The space they created though looked big enough to squeeze through. Rey squeezed in first dunking under the chain and sidestepping in, her quarter staff scrapped against the door and she grimaced. Rey broke through and looked back at Ben whose frown was bisected from the large stone door.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ll fit.” He said, gauging the size of the gap and then looked back at his own body. Rey held back a laugh and put her hands on her hips.</p><p>“No, I don’t think you will. Will I get in trouble if I cut away the chain?” She asked, twisting around her staff to uncouple her spare lightsaber from it. <em>Not spare</em>, she chided herself remembering her failure of a pursuit yesterday. Between the narrow gap of the door, Ben gave her an incredulous look.</p><p>“Rey, just cut the chain.” He huffed, stepping back and crossing his arms over his chest. When she didn’t move, he raised an eyebrow at her. Rey rolled her eyes and ignited her lightsaber.</p><p>“For a Senator, you break a lot of rules.” She said, cutting away at the steel chains. “First visiting the Crystalline Falls on Chandrila and now breaking and entering…”</p><p>“For a Jedi, you talk back a lot…brat.” Ben leveled, eyebrow still raised and index finger tapping insistently along his forearm. Rey shot him a look. <em>Did he really just call her a brat? Her? A Jedi Knight!</em></p><p>“You do realize I am the one with the deadly weapon here.” Rey said evenly switching off her lightsaber, making a show to twirl it with her fingers.</p><p>“Ah, but that is where you are mistaken.” Ben said smugly, pulling aside a flap of his robe jacket. Neatly tucked inside a holster was a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. Ben’s smug smile on his face faltered when Rey gave a short laugh. “What?” He asked shoving himself through the wider gap now that the chains were free.</p><p>“Where in the galaxy did you get that relic?” Rey held a hand against her laugh. It was a decent blaster as it was still comparable to newer models, but it was a lot like bringing fists to a knife fight. <em>You could still win, but… </em></p><p>Ben gave her a frown and crossed his arms back over his chest indignant. “I’ll have you know she works just fine given her age, and it was a gift for my twenty-first birthday.” He finished the last bit a little under his breath and coughed. “Come on.” He motioned as he stepped forward, easily disappearing into the darkness of the grand entrance hall with his black robes and black hair.</p><p>“Ben wait!” She hissed, igniting her lightsaber once again to provide some light and followed.</p>
<hr/><p>As they explored the ruins of the Jedi Temple, the aching feeling that Rey was feeling earlier had yet to dissipate. Instead, the further the wondered the empty halls of this long-forgotten temple the more intense it grew. Rey was staring in awe at the shattered stained-glass windows that lined this particular hall when she bumped into Ben’s hard back. She looked up and found him staring hard at one of the window panels. It was one of the few panels whose image was still fully intact, a black figure surrounded by ornate red and gold celestial bodies and a lightsaber bisecting the image down its center. The image was of Darth Vader, ordained with red shards of glass framing his black helmet. The sunlight that filtered through bathed Ben’s features in a kaleidoscope of red and gold. His lips were parted in soft surprise, but his eyes were dark with a mixture of sorrow and fear, that Rey understood. Even just the visage of Darth Vader made up of glass was striking, especially in a place that held so much pain for anyone who followed the Jedi path. Rey reached up to place a hand on his shoulder, if anything to reassure him that she understood when something passed by the corner of her eye. Rey jumped and looked behind her only to find nothing there. A tingling sensation tickled along her arms and the back of her neck.</p><p>“Did you see something?” Ben asked from ahead of her finally breaking his gaze from the window. She nodded, eyes darting until she found what she was looking for. <em>There,</em> she thought tucking her lightsaber to the back of her belt. On the second floor there was a large enough ledge that ran parallel to the stained-glass windows. It extended to the second-floor balcony, where there was some kind of room with a cracked door directly across from where the ledge met the balcony. She found a suitable pillar with enough pock marks from blaster bolts to act as hand and foot-holds.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Ben asked again, reaching out to tug her back down as she began to climb. She shook him off, her mind was already set and searching for another foothold. She leaned back and placed a finger to her lips and gave him a pointed look. Ben gave her a disapproving look and shook his head before standing back to watch her climb. When she finally hoisted herself to sit on the high ledge, she looked down to find Ben with his hands on his hips and an exasperated look on his face. She waved for him to come up and pointed toward the stairs down the hall, before hauling herself over the railing of the balcony.</p><p>Crouching she waited by the cracked door and winced when she heard Ben’s hurried footsteps echoing off the marble floor. There was the sound of shuffling coming from inside the room and realizing that with Ben’s less than discreet footfall she would have to make her move now. She threw the door open and ran in, lightsaber poised and ready for defense. Only there was nothing inside, save for piles of rubble and a Dove’s nest below a broken window. Sighing, she switched off her lightsaber and toed a piece of debris. She swore that she saw something. Ben came skidding behind her and nearly crashed into the door behind her.</p><p>“Did-they get away?” He asked, panting a bit from the sprint. Rey shook her head and kicked a piece of stone.</p><p>“No, it was nothing. Looks like nothing more than a place for a bird and her babies.” She said frowning.</p><p>Ben blew out a breath. “Did you learn to climb like that on Jakku?” He asked tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. Rey hummed, looking around the room and bent down to pull a hunk of metal from out from under a pile of discarded metal. She turned it over in her hands studying it as she spoke.</p><p>“If you can’t climb on Jakku, you can’t get the really good stuff.” Rey explained, turning the piece of metal over in her hands and rubbing dust off where she suspected would be the designation number. She smiled as the dust revealed half a serial and she held it up to show to Ben, who in turn burrowed his brow and raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>“Uh, that’s nice. I guess. Souvenir?” Ben questioned, a coy smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Rey shot him a look and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“No, it’s a broken thrust flap of a speeder-bike!” She wiggled the hunk of metal at him, expecting him to get the importance of it. Ben blinked at her eyebrows still raised in confusion.</p><p>“Okay…and you…need…one?” Ben hesitated, still blinking at her, obviously at a loss at the significance of what she had found. She sighed again and marched closer to shove it into his face, irritated.</p><p>“Look at the designation number- SE-RV 0983!” Ben frowned at her and pushed the hunk of twisted metal away from him.</p><p>“Yes, Rey my eyesight isn’t that bad. What does it mean?”</p><p>“Honestly, for a Senator you’re a little mouthy.” She quipped, pulling the metal back and turning it over in her hands.</p><p>“Look, see the new wielding marks here and here.” She instructed pointing towards different sections of the metal, and sure enough there was marks there. “It’s the same series of Speeder-bike the assassin was riding last night!”</p><p>“Well, the thrust flap of one at least, but Rey this is Coruscant. There are thousands if not millions of that exact same Speeder-Bike all over the city.” Ben remarked.</p><p>“Yes, however the wielding marks are on this thrust flap is the same wielding I noticed on the Speeder-Bike last night. Meaning…” Rey trailed off nodding encouragingly as realization dawned on Ben.</p><p>“Meaning, this is their base of operations.” Ben said a slow smile beginning to stretch across his face as he finally pieced it together. Rey smiled to a prideful feeling warm in her belly.</p><p>“Or at their pit stop for repairs at least.” She said looking at the piece of metal in her hands.</p><p>“We should look around more.” Ben said looking at her as she nodded eagerly before stepping around him and disappearing into the hallway. Ben shook his head and quickly followed suit.</p>
<hr/><p>The pair found themselves deep in a maze of twisting hallways and long corridors as they poked and prodded around dust covered rooms looking for more clues only to find nothing substantial. Rey was beginning to lose faith in her theory as they found themselves in yet another empty room, full of nothing but graffiti, dust, and a thin old cot in the corner of the room that looked like it had been used in decades. Ben’s excitement was also beginning to wane as he kicked a stone ahead of them as they walked one such deserted hallway. The pair walked quiet and contemplative both engrossed with their own thoughts when Ben finally spoke.</p><p>“Uncle Luke told me that he came here once.” He said, wanting to hear something other than the eerie stillness of the hall, and the stone rolling about the marble floor. Rey turned to look at him eyes curious.</p><p>“Oh?” She asked, and Ben gave the stone a particularly hard kick as he walked. The stone rolled far, before ricocheting off a pillar with a sharp thump.</p><p>Ben nodded. “He said that the Jedi Temple was originally constructed around a natural spire that was strong with the force. That was why he came, but after what he found he didn’t want to come back. Ever.”</p><p>Rey gave him an interested hum, but otherwise said nothing. Ben licked his lips and continued. “He said he found something here that reminded him of his father.” Rey looked at him from the corner of her eyes, and tugged on the leather strap around her chest to hoist her quarter staff higher on her back.</p><p>“What did he find?” She asked, voice quiet so as to not echo. Ben cracked a smile remembering the story Luke had told him.</p><p>“He found graffiti.” Ben said chuckling lightly. Rey laughed with him, confusion settling along her brow.</p><p>“Graffiti?” She asked as Ben nodded and ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“A small etching, really. Tucked away near the base of one of the pillars here.” Ben gestured around them and gave another short laugh. Rey looked around them and gave him another quizzical look.</p><p>“My grandfather studied here, a long time ago.” Ben explained, looking down as he walked remembering the bedtime stories that his mother would tell him to help him sleep on particularly difficult nights. Bedtime stories that he realized only later, was the story of his grandfather and grandmother. Told second hand from old diaries that his grandmother had kept locked away and given to his mother by his step-grandfather Bail Organa.</p><p>“Eventually he fell in love and got married, but since he was a Jedi the marriage was kept secret. However, I guess that didn’t stop my grandfather from etching their names into the stone of some pillar here. So, that was what Uncle found, the names of my grandfather and grandmother chiseled into stone.” Ben glanced at Rey when he finished only to find her staring at him wide eyed and mouth opened in shock.</p><p>“Did he survive the Great Purge then?” She asked looking at him in such a sensitive yet inquisitive way that it made his breath hitch. <em>He shouldn’t tell her. He couldn’t.</em> So, he told her the only thing that he could in that moment. If only to preserve the family lie and keep her well away from the truth. To keep her from looking at him in the same way that many would if they had found out the truth.</p><p>“No, he died that night. My grandmother died shortly after from a broken heart.” Ben said, glancing away and toward some pillar far ahead.</p><p>Silence stretched between the two until Rey spoke, barely above a whisper. “What was their names?” Rey asked wondering if the question was insensitive, but she was curious. Master Luke didn’t talk about his father, a comment or two about being a good pilot or that he was a general during the Clone Wars, but other than that Master Luke was fairly tight lipped on the matter. However, there were times when she would find Master Luke meditating by the ocean, always at dusk, and by the end he would lean over, head in his hands, and shoulders shaking softly. She wasn’t one to interrupt, of course, but Rey was familiar with that kind of sorrow. A sorrow that was slow in its ache, a constant reminder of someone gone without a chance to say goodbye properly.</p><p>Ben stopped walking. She looked up at him to find a frown had settled along his features and his eyes flickered between hers. Rey froze.<em> It was an insensitive question! How stupid could she be</em>, she thought scolding herself. She opened her mouth to apologize when Ben replied.</p><p>“Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.”</p><p>“It’s good that you know their names at least, to remember them by.” She mumbled earning a penetrating stare from Ben. His gaze was a mixture of sadness and understanding that made her uncomfortable. “I don’t mean to imply that-“ She began, meaning to reassure him that she wasn’t intentionally comparing their situations, even though that was what she had inadvertently done. However, Ben shook his head and gave her a small reassuring smile.</p><p>“We both lost loved ones.” He said effectively leaving the tender subject behind much to Rey’s gratefulness. Ben knew of Rey’s abandonment, of her bondage on Jakku, but even if he knew all these things it wasn’t necessarily a topic that Rey would like to compare to his own. Though she couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. He knew where he came from, he had a past. Rey had nothing. She came from nowhere, born of no one, and abandoned.</p><p>They continued walking, a silence returned and settled comfortably between them. They continued to look through dark rooms and rifle through rubble to find a few more clues regarding the evidence finding mission that they were on. They found a workshop of sorts located in a small maintenance type room that had enough evidence for Rey to confirm her hypothesis; the old Jedi Temple was a place for repairs. Ben agreed with her, pointing out that the location and machinery left behind would serve well for repairs and gatherings. Rey was tucking a small piece of metal into her satchel when Ben caught her attention.</p><p>“It’s getting a little late.” He mused, pointing towards the dwindling sunlight.</p><p>“Should we head back? I didn’t mean to keep you away from your duties.” Rey said suddenly feeling guilty for having spent the better of their morning and afternoon wondering around the abandon halls of the Jedi Temple. Ben gave a slight shrug and stuffed his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“With lady Karfee and the events of yesterday, Senate is on short leave…” Ben trailed off and looked around the room. “So, we technically have the time to explore around a bit. I mean if you want to at least.” Rey looked around the room and out toward the expansive hallway beyond. She glanced at Ben, fighting a mischievous smile and noticed Ben fighting one of his own.</p><p>“And look for…” Rey trailed off watching as Ben’s grin grew. A grin so wide that it split his features and made his eyes twinkle.</p><p>“I heard a rumor that there was a large indoor garden, complete with ponds and waterfalls and exotic fauna from all over the galaxy.” Ben replied with a smirk and eyes glinting. Rey bit her bottom lip and nodded eagerly. She stood beside Ben and looked up at him giving him a cheeky grin. “You certainly enjoy stumbling about old dusty temples.” Ben chuckled and glanced down at her.</p><p>“What can I say, I’m full of surprises.” Ben said nudging her shoulder to have her follow him.</p>
<hr/><p>As the pair walked, silence gave way to small mutterings between them until they both heard the faint sounds of water running near the end of the hall. They exchange looks and raced toward the large double doors, their footsteps echoing loudly against the cracked marble floor. Rey counted down this time and they both shoved expecting the door to stick but it swung open easily and the pair stumbled through laughing. The room inside was a grand indoor garden with large circular ponds of water and lush with fauna. Small pathways of stone wrapped around ponds and through overgrown corners, sections of it twined together to create small raised platforms perfect for meditation. Pillars and busts of broken statues littered the ground and peeked out from small streams and still ponds; each decorated with a fine blanket of moss and dark green vines. Even with overgrown and ruined statues the garden was breathtaking in only a way that untouched nature could provide. It was by far the most beautiful place that Rey had ever seen and Ben was right about the rumors of the garden housing exotic plants from all over the galaxy, as she immediately noticed a familiar looking plant that only grew on Ach-To. Rey raced forward jumping over a fallen pillar ignoring Ben’s protesting. The fern was a white cliff fern, only found along the western cliffs of Ach-To and close to the waters edge.</p><p>“Ben this is from Ach-To!” She called leaning close to make sure her eyes weren’t mistaking her.</p><p>“Oh, it is. Don’t touch it though you’ll get-“ Ben’s voice called growing louder as he caught up to her. Rey nodded remembering the time her body was covered head to toe in itchy hives the first time she did. She made a dare to herself, her first week on Ach-To, to pick the flower the moment she noticed it growing near the water’s edge, wanting to prove if nothing else that she could make the dangerous climb unscathed. Her triumph was short lived however when she spent the next week bathing in Thala-Siren milk and ground oats to sooth her itchy red skin.</p><p>“Hives!” She finished leaning closer to give the fern a good sniff. It smelled just like she remembered a mix between earth and salt. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent deeply. A homesickness swept over her as she pictured the roaring ocean of Ach-To and rich green moss that grew over the rocky cliffs. She missed her home, she missed her best friend, and she missed the young padawan’s that she helped take care of. She smiled sadly at the fern and reminded herself that she had a mission, and someone new to protect. Straightening at that thought she glanced at Ben who stood behind her. He was watching her a handsome smile fighting the corner of his mouth. “What?”</p><p>“Thala-Siren milk and oat baths?” He asked a knowing glint in his eyes.</p><p>“How did you know?” She raised her eyebrows. <em>Had he picked the fern when he trained on Ach-To? </em></p><p>“You just seem like the kind of person to make a dangerous climb for something pretty.”</p><p>“Well, I am a scavenger by heart.” She said giving him a pleased grin. A laugh erupted out of him at that, the force of it splitting his mouth in a wide grin. He looked handsome when he laughed, she thought appreciating how it seemed to lighten the overall presence that was Senator Ben Solo. She marveled then at how this man could be the same as the sour one she met so long ago.</p><p>Their laughter slowly subsided and Rey made a point to wonder around the garden some more, instantly intrigued by the myriad of flowers and plants that grew wildly here. Ben stood quietly by and watched as Rey fluttered about sniffing and touching different plants and flowers that littered the garden. He supplied what he knew about the plants and flowers having studied them in his youth, for their medicinal qualities. She stopped by a particular set of flowers that he recognized instantly. A bright red flower whose red color gave way to a dark blue that lined its petals. Rey looked back silently asking if she could touch the velvety soft petals and Ben inclined his head.</p><p>“A Millaflower, native to Naboo.” Ben explained watching as Rey reached out with the fingertip to graze the petal flesh. “My mother has a garden full of these at our summer house there.” Ben explained, deciding consciously to not tell Rey that it was actually his grandmother's estate.</p><p>Rey hummed in response as she leaned forward from the waist to smell them. She touched the petal of a millaflower that reached just below her bellybutton. With a delicate touch of her index finger, she dipped her finger close to the center of the flower and traced downward. The weight of her touch causing the flower to dip before bobbing back into place as her finger left. Ben’s breath hitched; his gaze still locked on her as she caressed the millaflower.</p><p>“They say that it gives off an aroma that makes one feel at peace, or calm.” He murmured, watching as Rey’s lips parted in awe, her eyes closed. She looked radiant here, silhouetted with beautiful flowers and greenery, and the light from above filtering through the broken canvas to bathe her in rich warm light. His lips parted meaning to make up for not telling her how beautiful she looked the night before when she looked at him.</p><p>“You’re very knowledgeable about flowers.” She observed tilting her head to look him from her crouched position, a sliver of light illuminated the column of her neck and shoulder. The look she gave him was clear, she was intrigued. <em>And ooh, he liked the look his Jedi was giving him.</em> Eyes all wide and open, mouth parted.</p><p>“I studied botany when I was younger. Medicinal qualities and such.” He responded admiring the slow smile that stretched itself along her lips. If the fact that he knew botany made her look at him like that he wondered what other little surprised could he give her.</p><p>“I also do calligraphy.” He offered a flash of warmth settling along the tops of his cheeks. He had never told anyone this, as it wasn’t terribly in fashion and rather old-school for a Senator. Rey raised her eyebrows seemingly surprised that someone like him would have the patience or artistic flare required for the art of calligraphy.</p><p>“You should show me sometime.” She said, straightening and moving away to wonder about the garden some more. Ben followed her with his eyes and reached out him to pluck a flower from its stem. <em>Perhaps he would</em>, he thought as he tucked the flower safely into his pocket.</p><p>Rey wondered about the garden a bit longer before stopping at the edge of a large pond that was choked with moss and Lilly pads. Sunlight winked off something metal from under the water. Curious Rey knelt down peering deep into the dark green of the water. Ben walked closer, peering into the water with her.</p><p>“I think-“ She started, plunging in a hand into the cool water. The pond was deep, reaching almost to her shoulder and she had to brace herself against the ponds boundary wall to keep from falling in. She felt around fingers sliding across the muck laden floor until her pinky grazed against something hard. She yelped when a stray fish grazed across her knuckles and yanked her hand out.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Ben asked eyes wide with worry from where he had crouched beside her.</p><p>“It was just a fish, but I think there is something else down there.” She explained diving her hand back into the murky water. She found it again, despite the darkening of the water as her movements disrupted the muck. She yanked, but the muck refused to let the object go. She nodded towards the water. “Give me hand with this. I think it’s stuck on something.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes flickered between her and the water before he nodded, shoving the sleeve of his jacket high along his arm. He leaned forward, having to settle close to Rey as he plunged his hand into the water. The slick cold feeling of the muck made Ben grimace as his fingers dug themselves beside Rey’s hand trying to find whatever it was that caught Rey’s attention.</p><p>“A little higher.” She instructed her fingers settling over his to bring him to the object, her pinky tangling with his long fingers. She brushed against the metal object again and frowned. Ben frowned as well as he dug his fingers around the muck to finally grasp around the object. Rey’s hitched as her vision shifted, the water before rippling with the force. Ben’s grip tightened around the object and he inhaled sharply before the were both sucked into memories that were not theirs.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>“Can I have sweets after mediation?” A young girl asked, hair blonde and braided back. </em>
  <em>A hand ruffled her hair. “</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only after you practice your forms, Padawan Bene.” The little girl huffed looking no older than the age of five. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll make you a deal, if you can telepathically pull the sweets from my hand right now, you can have some before you practice your forms. How about that?” Master Drallig smiled gently at his padawan and outstretched his hand to show her the rolled sweets he had there. The padawan girl smiled, cheeks round and puffy with happiness. She nodded eagerly, closed her eyes and outstretched her hand. Master Drallig smiled, pride erupting over him as he watched his padawan easily pull the candies toward her…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.................</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No!” A male voice shouted, as a young girl fell back her body thudded to the ground, as her head rolled to the other side of the room. It was the same girl from earlier only a little older now. Before her with a blue lightsaber stood a man dressed in dark clothes and hooded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Master Drallig, glad to have finally found you.” The man said stepping over the body of the slain girl his black boot slipping a bit on her blood as the hooded man advanced…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.................</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You may have killed my padawan, but we both know that I have learned a lesson that you have yet to learn.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And what is that Master Drallig?” The man hissed, circling Master Drallig. The hood the man was wearing still obscured his features, but within the darkness glowed yellow eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How to become one with the force!” Master Drallig responded, parrying the man’s attack with a quick defense. The two fought each other, circling around each other with Master Drallig blocking each swing of the man’s with the ease that only old age and experience could bring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Master!” A shout resounded from the entrance of the garden and Drallig snapped to the entrance just in time to watch as his other padawan was yanked with the force. Master Drallig watched in horror unable to do anything as his only living padawan sailed through the air heading straight for the pointed lightsaber. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Whie!” Master Drallig yelled stretching out with the force, but it was too late as he watched his padawan, impaled with the man’s blue lightsaber. Whie’s body slumped and the hooded man unignited his lightsaber to have the body, drop to the floor with a final thud. Draillig stumbled back heart broken as he stared between the bodies of his young padawans, padawans that he treated like his own children. The ankle of his book knocked against the edge of the ponds border. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve become stronger than the force, Master Drallig.” The hooded man said igniting his lightsaber again and striking downwards. Severing the master’s arm and shoulder from his body it dropped, splashing loudly into the waters below, the lightsaber still in its grasp. … </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Rey and Ben wrenched back when they were thrown back into their own heads. Rey had fallen back; her eyes glazed and face deathly pale as she stared ahead. Ben shivered, the air cooling the thin layer of precipitation that masked his face and neck.</p><p>“Rey?” He asked reaching back with his dry arm to touch her wet shoulder. She jumped at his touch and scrambled up.</p><p>“We should leave.” Rey licked her lips eyes wild as she looked around. “I want to leave.” He stood panting softly from the effects of the vision that they shared. <em>Did she know? Was that why she was scared? </em>Ben stared at her as he looked around wildly, her pearly white teeth worrying her bottom lip.</p><p>She rubbed her shoulder and winced, the ache from feeling it through the force still lingering there. <em>No</em>, he realized, she was frightened of the vision they had. She didn’t know the true identity of the hooded man, she was reeling from the pain that the force vision had left. <em>Had she not had visions like this before?</em> Admittedly, he was a little frightened to, but he has had visions like this; visions from touching old objects was something that he has always had. It was a gift, but also a curse. And the force was not gentle the first time it extended its power to see the past, it could easily leave one disorientated. Ben’s mouth parted in surprise when he realized the true reason why Rey was spooked. So, this was her first time experiencing how the force could leave imprints on objects. <em>Why hadn’t Luke showed her this?  </em>Rey’s anxious shifting from foot to foot brought him out of his thoughts and he bent down to grab her pack from where it had fallen when she scrambled to stand.</p><p>“Let’s go.” He said glancing down into the ponds water and spying the hilt of the lightsaber that they found. It glimmered at him, flickering faintly beneath the waters edge. <em>Was this what his grandfather wanted him to find?</em> He looked to Rey who was already marching her way away from him. He made a choice; reaching down he plucked the lightsaber from its watery grave and hide it in his jacket pocket. Rey continued walking, shoulders tense and a quickness in her gait.</p><p>They were halfway out of the garden when they stopped, a coldness washing over them. They both had heard it; a low guttural whispering echoing from their right at the end of a long narrow pathway. Rey moved, twisting her quarter staff around and off of her back, and advanced with Ben a few steps behind her. The whispers grew louder as they approached, jumbled and unrecognizable. The stone path once sturdy had deteriorated over time until it gave way to a large gaping hole in the floor. Rey stopped, close to the precipice of the hole with Ben right behind her. They realized then that the whispering was coming from the below them. Unlike the garden around them which had given Rey a sense of peace, this gaping hole provided only dread and fear. Rey’s head pounded and she reached back reflexively to grasp ahold of Ben’s hand. <em>Ghosts really do live here now</em>, she realized. She wanted to leave, first the lightsaber and now this? This place was haunted with the horrors of the past. She didn’t want to remember anymore ghosts from this place.</p><p>“We should go.” She said shaking her head and stepping back only to bump against Ben’s unmovable chest. Ben’s hands clasped around her shoulders, grip warm and secure.</p><p>“They used to keep Sith prisoners here.” Ben finally said, voice low and thick with emotion. Rey twisted her head to look up at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was staring straight into the black hole, eyes glazed and unfocused. The whispering below picked up in cadence and if Rey strained, she could possibly make out what it was saying, but her head was throbbing and the force emanating from the hole was icy and dark. It made her shiver and nauseous.</p><p>“Ben, let’s go.” She protested trying to twist in his embrace, but Ben’s grip on her shoulders was like fighting against steel.</p><p>“They say they used to do experiments on them too. Horrible experiments, frightening…” Ben’s voice was low in her ear as he spoke causing Rey to shiver as his words sent a shock of cold to run down her neck. <em>That wasn’t true…Master Luke would’ve told her…</em></p><p>Ben urged her forward applying slight pressure to her shoulders to push her closer toward the precipice. “Let’s go down there. Imagine what we could find.”</p><p>“Ben…please.” She pleaded craning her neck to stare at him, finally able to catch his eyes. Ben blinked slowly, his brown eyes softening and focusing again. He shook his head, his brow wrinkled in confusion as he stepped away. His hands dropped from her shoulders, the lingering wetness on his hand soaking into the fabric there.</p><p>“Sorry…I-I don’t know what came over me.” Ben said shaking his head away to clear whatever had overcome him and glanced at Rey. His heart clenched, she looked even more frightened. Her face was pale and her green eyes were wide, and Ben felt sick. She passed by him catching his wrist as she left to pull him away, walking quickly through the maze of pathways. Ben glanced back toward the dark pit an uneasy giddy feeling settling low in his stomach. He knew deep down that the lightsaber he was stealing wasn’t what his grandfather had wanted him to find. No, he was certain that this pit was where the coordinates pointed to. The same coordinates that his grandfather had sent him in his welcoming message.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus points if you knew about Master Drallig, I certainly didn't, I only found him when researching. Wookiepedia is a life saver! </p><p>Sorry about the delay in updates, I've been back at work so finding time to write is limited, nonetheless I hope you enjoy this chapter. Next update shall be soon. I will also note that I may need to extend the chapter count for this fic, but we'll see about that once I hit the next few chapters. </p><p>10:50pm 1/6/21 I just want to drop a note wishing that everyone in DC right now who are scared and worried because of the coup to stay safe and at home</p><p>Thanks for reading~<br/>Scavengers Succotash~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Residue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ben tries to teach Rey about Psychometry and mental barriers, chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they breached the Jedi temple doors the throbbing in Rey’s head had begun to dissipate. However, the tightness in her shoulders had not and Ben noticed. He frowned down at her, watching as she rubbed her arms against the cool breeze and glared ahead.</p>
<p>“Rey, are you okay?” He asked lightly as they jogged down the temple steps. She glanced at him from over her shoulder, mouth drawn in a tight line, but did not speak. He took two large steps to cut her short and whirled to catch her by the upper arm.</p>
<p>“Rey, talk to me.” <em>Tell me I haven’t scared you</em>, he thought gaze flickering over her features. His mind reeled in remembrance at how he had held her near the dark pit.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I’m just- that was,” Rey began eyes drawn to the side as she thought. He could see her struggling to put into words what had happened. <em>She truly had no idea what had just happened</em>, he marveled. <em>What was his Uncle doing on that little planet of his, if he wasn’t teaching his padawans? </em></p>
<p>“Psychometry.” Ben supplied calmly. Rey’s gaze to cut back to him, sharp with curiosity. “Sometimes traumatic events or memories are so significant that they leave a residue behind on objects. That was what happened, back there.” He inclined his head towards the Jedi temple behind her hoping that his explanation would ease her confusion and fright. Instead, it only served to make her angrier considering the way her eyes hardened and mouth was pulled thin. Cutting him an irritated look she shook her head and stepped around him, fists balled to her sides.</p>
<p>“Rey? It’s perfectly normal-well not entirely- I just mean that what happened back there isn’t entirely out of the realm of-” Ben called entirely confused by her reaction. Rey whirled; eyes bright with anger and arms crossed over her chest.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you a Jedi? If you know so much about the force why are you playing Senator?” Ben took a step back. He wasn’t expecting that retort. Of all the things his Jedi could have asked she had asked the one question that he could not and would not give an honest answer to. She glared at him from six steps down bathed in the growing shadows casted by the Jedi temple behind them. The bottom tip of her quarter staff flashed from the dying sun. A final wink in a dead place.</p>
<p>Ben took a step down followed by another as he spoke. “Don’t attack me just because you’re confused. It’s childish. Ask what you really want to ask.” Rey gave a short exhale clearly irritated, but it was waning as Ben leisurely stepped down toward where she stood.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but why didn’t I know that? And why is it from you and not Master Luke?” Rey lashed out, her anger growing in her frustration.</p>
<p>“Master Luke probably didn’t tell you about Psychometry because it’s highly discouraged.” He said tilting his head as he spoke, realizing then why Rey was so angry. She was angry because she was frightened, but not from what had transpired-as he had originally thought-but from confronting her lack of knowledge in her own abilities. Rey gave him a quizzical look and Ben pressed his lips together as he thought, before continuing.</p>
<p>“Have you ever had a near death experience? Where you thought you were going to die, but somehow survived?” He asked taking another step to stand on the same level as Rey. Ben watched as her eyes flickered to her left before settling on his face.</p>
<p>“Once, on Jakku. I fell while scavenging a Star Destroyer, trying to find some components from its communication tower. My foot slipped and I fell all the way to the sand below-” Rey’s brow furrowed as she recounted her story, Ben nodded realizing sadly that his guess was correct.</p>
<p>“And while you were falling, would you have done anything in that split second to survive?” Rey’s lips parted and she stared straight through him realization finally dawning.</p>
<p>“Anything. I would’ve done anything.”</p>
<p>“That is why it’s discouraged. You felt that too? That same feeling, back there?” Ben tilted his head back as he spoke gesturing toward the looming temple behind them as it bathed the two of them in its shadow.</p>
<p>“I felt-I felt everything. Every emotion, I still…” She shivered against the effects of the Psychometry settled over her. “I still feel it even know.”</p>
<p>“The effects linger.” Ben said glancing over her shoulder toward the bustling city of Courscant. He understood how she felt, probably more so than herself. The gift of Psychometry was as much a burden as it was a gift of the force. He remembered long ago his first encounter; still just a boy, curious but unsteady in his abilities with the force.</p>
<p>He had found it near one of the shallow caves on Ach-To, winking up at him with a silver eye. At first, he thought it was one of the minnows that he was looking for, but when he grasped it and the force burst, he knew that what he had found was nothing alive. The memories and emotions that washed over him had left him with nightmares for weeks, and left Uncle Luke with the only option of burying the artifact in some unknown location on Ach-To. Uncle Luke would spend the following week explaining to him the gift of Psychometry and warnings about how it could lead Ben down a dark path. <em>Evidently his Uncle had not extended his teachings to all of his students</em>, Ben thought as he looked at Rey before him.</p>
<p>Her hands were no long balled into fists, but secured along the leather strap of her quarter staff that was crossed across her chest. One of her thumbs was rubbing worryingly over the worn leather as she squinted. She was probably experiencing a very bad headache if his own was to go by. “You’ll have a headache until tomorrow. Qwa’ve root helps if you steep it into tea. I can make you some tonight when we get home. And meditation. I’ll meditate with you again, too.” Ben supplied, rubbing his own temple with two fingers as he stepped around her to jaunt down the temple steps leaving Rey.</p>
<p>“Does every force-sensitive have this ability?” She questioned following beside him genuinely curious about this new ability that she had uncovered by accident anger all but forgotten in the comfort of knowledge that was giving her. Ben shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, not everyone. It’s actually quite rare. I’ve only known Uncle and my mother to have it.”</p>
<p>“Wait, Princess Leia is force-sensitive?” Ben looked at her from the corner of his eye and chuckled. He still wasn’t used to hearing his mother referred to as Princess though the title certainly predated him.</p>
<p>“Hmm-mm, it seems to run in the family.” He answered as he stepped around the scorch marks, eyeing the blackened marble.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The apartment was quiet and dark by the time they made it back home and Rey collapsed on the couch exhausted as Ben bee-lined for the kitchen to make the tea. Rey listened as Ben rummaged about the kitchen and rested her head on the back of the couch. The pounding her head was growing worse by the minute and she groaned screwing her eyes shut in an attempt to lessen the throbbing. “Here.” Ben said extending the steaming cup toward her.</p>
<p>Startled, she sat up and took the cup weakly while eyeing the deep orange liquid tentatively. The tea smelled vaguely of sour earth and not of something that anyone would willingly ingest. She glanced at Ben hesitantly before taking a delicate sip and grimaced. It tasted worse that what it smelled like, all bitter and tasting of medicine. She immediately extended it back to Ben who only shook his head the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.</p>
<p>“You have to drink all of it. It’s best to do it all in one go.” Ben said tipping his own cup back and swallowing audibly as if to demonstrate. Rey frowned and reluctantly followed suit gagging a bit from the gritty tea leaves that clung to the back of her throat.</p>
<p>“That’s revolting.” She noted smacking her tongue against the bitter taste still lingering on her tongue.</p>
<p>“Well, you brought me enough Tor’nish root to start a bakery, but no sugar. I had to make due.” Ben deadpanned taking her cup from her and settling both of theirs on the caf table. Rey shot him a look before eyeing the cup suspiciously.</p>
<p>“I’m kidding.” He laughed and motioning for Rey to settle on the floor in front of him. He watched her as she arranged herself, her long tone legs crossing themselves expertly.</p>
<p>“Before we begin, has Luke taught you how to form mental barriers?” Ben was genuinely curious considering how freely her emotions drifted from her. Her nose wrinkled, white teeth nibbling on her bottom lip, and she shook her head slightly.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been very good at it. Why?” She asked eyeing Ben as he shifted a bit closer with his own legs crossed, his knees knocked against hers.</p>
<p>“You’re very,” Ben paused searching for the right words. “-free with your emotions. If you build stronger mental barriers, the side effects of psychometry can be lessened.” Ben inclined his head toward the empty cup on the table beside him. “Less Qwa’ve tea, for one.”</p>
<p>“Considering I am still on assignment; I may have to stick to Qwa’ve tea for now.” Rey grumbled “I can help teach you…that is if you want. I know Luke’s teaching can be a little dry.” He offered remembering the dry but good-natured lesson’s his uncle had given him so many moons ago. His uncle was a gifted Jedi and strong in the force, but his method of teaching was rather stale, though considering the source material of ghosts, holocrons and books, it wasn’t really surprising. Ben watched as Rey thought for a moment before nodding.</p>
<p>“Okay. What do you need me to do?” Rey asked wondering just how different Ben’s teachings could be from Master Luke.</p>
<p>“Just sit like you are, but palms up and close your eyes.” Ben instructed admiring her relaxed frame as her eyelashes fluttered shut. He glanced down, spying a freckle or two dotted along her inner wrists and leaned forward to settle his own wrists against hers before curling his fingers around her forearm. Rey took a deep breath but otherwise stayed still.</p>
<p>“Do you trust me?” He asked brushing his thumb errantly along her arm. She peeked an eye open at that her pupil dilating from the sudden brightness.</p>
<p>“Should I be worried?”</p>
<p>“No, but I want to make sure that you understand-“</p>
<p>Rey cut him off, voice soft and honest. “I don’t have any secrets to hide.”</p>
<p>Ben nodded toward her, a nervous feeling settling high in his throat. He wasn’t nervous about finding whatever secrets she had kept; he was worried about his own. Mind reading was something of a precarious activity, normally used only in extreme circumstances. However, with the way Rey was looking at him, still trustful and open, he would risk it if not to fill in the gaps his uncle had left for her. Committed Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath.</p>
<p>Rey followed suit falling easily into even breaths and soon she felt it. A gentle nudging at the precipice of her mind. The tentative brush was slow and cautious like a gentle breeze. She shivered and griped Ben’s arms, reassured by his heartbeat thudding beneath her thumb.</p>
<p>“Ben…”</p>
<p><em>Shhhh</em>, his voice whispered in her mind, so faint she thought she imagined it before he spoke again. <em>Just relax, Rey… I can hear you if you just think the words, but don’t say them out loud. It’s distracting…</em></p>
<p>She felt another brush against her mind, only this time it was more confident. The action caused gooseflesh to trickle down her arms. Rey didn’t know how to describe it, it felt foreign yet comforting like a fleeting feeling of trying to grasp at a dream at first wake.</p>
<p>
  <em> I felt that! Luke didn’t teach me like this, he had me read from the old Jedi texts and gave me a holocron.</em>
</p>
<p>Ben’s responding chuckle was faint, but growing louder as she felt another brush against her mind.</p>
<p>
  <em>Now, I’m going to push a little harder to see how they hold up. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I trust you… </em>
</p>
<p>Rey felt Ben’s presence quiver at the edge of her mind and she didn’t have time to process what that meant before he was shoving, far more forceful than the tender brushing that she felt earlier. She gritted her teeth against the faint ache beginning to pulse at the back of her skull. Her barriers buckled under his attack, a slight cracking along the edge of her mind. Ben sensed her anxiety flash across the force because he relented in his testing, displeased.</p>
<p><em> Not very strong...</em> Ben commented more to himself than to Rey, though Rey heard his comment clear as day. <em>I’m going to try and push a little harder, I want you to try and keep me out…</em></p>
<p>Rey nodded and prepared himself for his onslaught. <em>Okay, go ahead</em>.</p>
<p>He provided no response other than to shove against her mind. Hard. She tensed against the immense effort to keep up her mental walls. She heard to sound of fabric rustling as he leaned forward; his grip on her arms slipping higher in his own effort to force his way through. Distracted by the sudden movement she faltered. Her concentration slipped like sand through fingertips. Pain lanced through her skull as he broke through, icy and sharp like ocean spray. And suddenly he was inside her mind, uninhibited, free to roam as he pleased. She heard his sharp intake of breath. Either from his breach or from her nails biting into his arms she didn’t know, but her mind groaned, as pain exploded behind her eyes, webbing across her skull like lightening. Ben must’ve sensed her pain through the force because he pulled back, leaving her in a state of whiplash between the pain of the intrusion and the aching feeling of sudden emptiness.</p>
<p><em>You were not kidding…</em> Rey frowned at Ben’s comment, easily hearing his disappointment clear in his voice.</p>
<p>Squeezing her eyes shut she shore up her mental barriers and Ben waited patiently.</p>
<p>
  <em>Try it again.</em>
</p>
<p>Rey was determined this time to keep him out, reaching down deep inside her self she relied on the force this time. And for a moment she though her barriers would hold as Ben thrashed and shoved against them, his determination flashing brightly along the edges of her mind. Like tiny explosions on a horizon. However, her smug triumph was short lived as they eventually gave way to his persistence. He broke through again, his presence once again filling her mind and leaving her feeling claustrophobic.</p>
<p><em>An improvement at least.</em> His voice was far too loud as it echoed painfully around her skull and she winced. She understood then why mind reading was prohibited by Master Luke. Her head pounded; it was too much. Too many people in one head.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, if you’re so good at keeping people out, why don’t you try to keep me out?</em>
</p>
<p>Rey shot back, flushed and feeling hot; like she had a horrible sunburn from Jakku. She was angry, not once but twice had he readily entered her mind, as if it was nothing. She felt his amusement trickle across the force, bubbly and energetic. He gave a short laugh, his breath puffed against her nose. The earthy smell of the Qwa’ve tea still lingering on his breath.</p>
<p><em>Go ahead, if you think you can do it. </em>Ben challenged and though she couldn’t see his smirk she knew he was as he pulled back, leaving her alone in her mind once agian.</p>
<p>She focused on the force within her and reached out, searching for Ben’s mind until she found it. She had never tried to read another person’s mind before, as it was prohibited by Master Luke, so she stumbled around a bit poking and prodding at Ben’s mind searching for any little crack that might be there. She felt his arrogance at her frustration through the force.</p>
<p><em>Find a way in yet?</em> Ben questioned, chuckling a bit at her clear irritation zapping along the force. Rey ignored his needling and butted herself against his own barriers. Where she felt her own was sturdy like that of gnarled wood, Ben’s was made of steel. Cold. Immovable.</p>
<p>She began to push, throwing all of herself at the walls of Ben’s mind. At first, they didn’t budge, seemingly wielded in place by sheer will, until she thrashed hard. Her forehead knocked against his and she sensed something crack. A sliver of pride that was not her own trickled through the force. Warm and bright.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was this what you had meant when you said I was free with my emotions? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes, and good. Now focus and push harder. </em>
</p>
<p>She gritted her teeth and kept pushing, shoving with everything inside her at the tiny crack that she had formed. She grinned feeling triumphant at the small victory, however Ben’s disappointment was lukewarm across the force.</p>
<p>
  <em>Was that it? Push harder! </em>
</p>
<p>Not one to back down from his needling Rey barred down and shoved harder. The force humming pleasantly inside her blared to life bright and readily obeying her as she shoved again. She felt his barriers buckle, and quake.</p>
<p>
  <em>Rey wait…</em>
</p>
<p>Delighted, at Ben’s sharp panic she shoved, the force buzzing like a hive of sand-wasps loud in her ears. She shoved again throwing everything within her against his mental barriers, lasering her energy at the center of the crack she had formed earlier she felt his emotions wash over her as his barriers crack around her. And fell. His own shock shot through her as they fell. Palpable on her tongue, bitter and tinged with amazement and sudden fear.</p>
<p>Ben’s mind was warm but frenzied, as he shouted her name over and over, but she barely heard him as she was drawn to the memories that he struggled to contain from her sudden and surprising intrusion.</p>
<p>The first memory she pulled from him must’ve been a memory of him from his Jedi training years, because he was practicing forms with a fellow padawan and winning. Rey watched through Ben’s eyes as he pushed the padawan back by his blows until the other was sprawled on a familiar padded floor with Ben’s staff pressed into the center of the young boy’s chest. Rey was awash with a morbid curiosity as she watched Ben dig the end of his staff into the boy and recoiled when Ben’s own residual anger and guilt flushed over her.</p>
<p><em>Rey! Stop!</em> Ben’s shouts startled her out of that memory only the thrust her into another, this one far older than the one she had just witnessed.</p>
<p>In this memory he was far younger and while not conscious, his emotions were far more palpable. She realized as the hazy images shifted erratically that this memory was not only of a dream but a nightmare. It was a nightmare of twisted shapes of blacks and red’s, full of anger and sorrow. It rained rivers of blood that soaked a toddler Ben and matting his thick hair in a congealed mess. He cried out for his mother, but he was alone except for a black figure standing a few meters away. The man crouched down and held out a gloved hand towards toddler Ben, and overhead lightening flashed, to reveal the man’s helmet….</p>
<p><em>REY, STOP!</em> Ben roared and yanked, pulling her out of this memory before she could register what she had fully seen.</p>
<p>Her breath left her from the force of his pulling and waves of anger and terror that he was feeling made her nauseous as they barreled over her. Her own wave of emotion drowned her then as she recognized what she had just down. Guilt. Tart and hot on her tongue as she swallowed it down. Ben pushed at her again, shoving her harder to get her to leave.</p>
<p><em>Ben, I’m so sorry, please Ben I-</em> She began fully intending to leave this time when something glimmered brightly to her right. She didn’t mean to look, but when she did, she realized that it was too late, both of them had spotted it and thus it was brought forth.</p>
<p>The memory was of her in the elegantly crafted dress that she had worn to Lady Karfee’s dinner. Rey sucked in her own breath at the image of her through his memory. She was right to think that she didn’t look like a Jedi while wearing that dress, because according to Ben’s own memory he didn’t think so either. Rey had felt that she looked ridiculous, like a child trying to sus out droid parts in the desert while wearing a wookie-wool coat, in Ben’s memory of her however she looked radiant. Glowing even.</p>
<p>The memory shifted, and suddenly Ben was remembering how he had braided and twined jewels into her hair. Rey was once again struck then by not only how gorgeous she looked, but the feeling Ben was experiencing during the moment. He was attracted to her or at the very least he had thought her very beautiful that night. Startled by the revelation of Ben’s reluctant or otherwise attraction towards her she faltered and fell back. With one powerful shove from Ben, she was thrust out of his mind.</p>
<p>The moment she slipped through the steel barriers of his mind shot forth clamping shut with a resounding crash. Her eyes shot open only to find Ben’s wide brown eyes staring back at her, with little distance. Both were panting hard from the sheer excursion of power that they had used battling each other. Ben’s breath mingled with her own as they refused to break eye contact, both wondering what the other would say when they finally decided to speak. Rey licked her lips against the fanning of Ben’s breath intending to speak when he beat her to it. Leaning back, he eyed her his brown eyes glinting with an emotion that she was well familiar with. Fear.</p>
<p>“You were not supposed to see that memory, especially-” His voice wavered near the end and he coughed to clear his throat. A flash of heat flushed over her cheeks and chest at his words. So, she hadn’t hallucinated the memory that she had accidently became a voyeur too. A memory that she had no right to become a party to. A private memory that she only gained access to by accidently breaching the inherent trust that he had placed upon her when he offered to teach her. An acrid guiltiness burrowed itself into the hollow of her throat making it difficult to speak.</p>
<p>“Ben-I,” He shook his head at her attempted apology as he untangled himself from her intending to head toward his bedroom when she caught his arm. Alarm bells rang through her ears, she couldn’t let him leave without giving him a proper apology and reassurance. “I never meant to betray your trust, and I’m sorry. Please believe me!” Rey insisted uncrossing her own legs to stand in front of him. She looked up at him, his arm still caught in her hold.</p>
<p>“I know you didn’t mean to, but that doesn’t change the fact that you saw what you saw-“ Ben’s throat bobbed as he still refused to break eye contact with her, as if a staring contest would buck her from the conversational crossroads that she was determined to traipse down.</p>
<p>“And what did I see Ben?” She challenged tipping her chin up defiantly against his hard stare. She wanted him to see, if nothing else than to confirm that she really hadn’t imagined his feelings. He looked away then, jaw clenching at her interrogation but remained steadfast. Unrelenting. She sighed defeated and let go of his arm. “Whatever you think of me, it doesn’t affect the mission. It doesn’t affect my duty to keep you safe.” She said, hoping that if she spoke the words that perhaps they would become truth. He snapped his attention back to her.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked, the question wheezing out of him. She glared up at him like he had slapped her personally. <em>Was he really toying with her?</em> He stepped back slightly to put some distance between them to give her a fully look, and finally it seemed to dawn on him, what she was really trying to get at. His features softened the confusion that had settled along his face had slipped away to something better suited.</p>
<p>“I never told you that night how pretty the dress looked, I’m sorry.” Rey’s breath hitched at his response, her cheeks warming. “And as all relationships between Senators and Jedi, I compliment you with only the utmost professional respect. It’s not personal.” He said inclining his head slightly to level his eyes with hers as a hesitant smile played along his features. The tightness in Rey’s throat clenched and she nodded her head at him her own smile attempting to mirror his, but it faltered. <em>Had she misread the memory entirely?</em></p>
<p>“Of course.” Rey glanced at the darkened room using the guise of noting how late it had gotten to hide her features. “I should head to bed.”</p>
<p>Ben gnawed on the corner of his lip and nodded, stretching to scratched at the back of his neck. “Right, of course. It’s been a long day.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to root around like-“ Rey said, voice low and verging on a mumble when Ben stopped her again by shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Don’t apologize. It was a mistake, you're untrained.” Rey was struck at how short his command was and swallowed once before nodding again.</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Ben.”</p>
<p>“Night, Rey.” He called as she left him in the darkening living room to go to her own bedroom. Her heart and thoughts laden with conflicting emotions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The moment Rey’s door clicked shut he dragged himself onto the couch and collapsed, utterly exhausted by everything that had happened. He knew he wouldn’t sleep that night; he was far to agitated and alight with energy to even lay down long enough to try. Rubbing his hands over his face he sighed deeply and cursed. He had known that teaching her could end in the possibility of her breaking through by sheer force of will, but what he didn’t know was just how powerful his little Jedi was. He was wholly unprepared to have her barging through and prodding through his memories like that. She hadn’t meant it to be cruel or even manipulative, it was by sheer accident and his own lapse in judgement that she had found the memories that she had while inside his mind. It by the will of the Force or Maker that she had latched onto his memory of her instead of his own. He should be grateful that she had opted to pinpoint that such memory instead of the others, but such gratefulness didn’t come. Instead, he was overcome with his own frustration at the matter, especially as he remembered Rey’s reaction to it.</p>
<p>Ben sighed deeply again and rubbed his palms deep into his eyes at the problems that he had inadvertently created while trying to fix another. While it was true that the relationship between them should and will continue to be professional, friendly even-but nothing more-he couldn’t shake the hollow feeling that he felt as he lied straight through his teeth. Nor could he shake the sight of Rey’s own poorly forced smile that she given him in response. It wasn’t that he was uncomfortable with lying, being a politician lies certainly have their function, especially to someone such as himself. If anything, he was frustrated with how his lies had affected Rey. It was one thing to lie to another galactic senator, or even Hux, but it was another to lie to Rey.</p>
<p>As Ben waged war on his thoughts his fingertips grazed the lightsaber hilt of Master Drallig that they had found at the Jedi Temple earlier that day. While he knew that this wasn’t the artifact that his grandfather had wanted him to find, he couldn’t very well leave it there either. <em>Who knows the damage that could’ve been done if some unwitting force-sensitive had found it and made the connection?</em> Ben dragged himself to his room, pausing at Rey’s only to hear steady even breathing.</p>
<p>He locked his bedroom door and made his way to his closet. There, hidden in the very back, was a locked chest that he hadn’t opened since he was sixteen years old. Lifting Master Drallig’s lightsaber from his robe pocket he gave the weapon a cursory look. The aged and rusted metal along its hilt was dull in the closet light. Kneeling down he flicked the lock open and flung the chest top open. Inside, nestled in rich blue satin, laid his own lightsaber, still shiny and new as the day he had crafted it. The force around him tingled along his forearms, causing the air along his arms to stand up. Lifting a hand, he wanted to reach for it, to feel its power beneath him, when a tidal wave of disgust collided into him. Snarling, he tossed the other lightsaber in with his own and slammed the chest door shut, satisfied to hear the clang of metal along metal and the gears working to lock the chest shut. He sat there for some time, head hanging and both hands resting lightly on the roundness of the chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone! I apologize for this chapter taking forever to get out, I was having one heck of a time trying to make it feel right. </p>
<p>Poor Rey just wants Ben to call her pretty, and Ben's too afraid to even admit it. I feel for them I do, they are both all kinds of emotionally constipated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ryloth's Plea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a plea for assistance puts a strain on Rey and Ben's tenuous friendship.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Taking the moment to thank all of those who have followed the story this far, it brightens my day every time I see a new follower, kudo, hit and comment. I'll also add that this story is completely unbeta'd and all mistakes (which knowing me are plenty) are all mine and mine alone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally Rey woke to the sunlight streaming across her face, but today it was the incessant beeping from her holopad. Groggily, she fumbled about her bed searching for it, trying to grasp wakefulness. She found it tangled about her bedding and tapped the screen twice to accept the incoming call. Finn's face flooded the screen, his brown skin glowing healthily from the sunset behind him.</p>
<p>“Hey sunshine, I got your message. Everything okay?” Rey gave him a tired smile and fell back into her pillows.</p>
<p>She had sent him a message the night before, hoping to catch him before his morning training, asking to call her back as soon as possible fully intending to recap everything that had happened in the past two days. However, when she saw his welcoming smile, she realized then she didn’t want to recount any of it; the assassination, the chase, the temple, and corresponding events that would demand more energy and focus that she had in store after waking from a restless sleep.</p>
<p>“Everything is fine, here. I just missed you is all. How are things there?” The lie didn’t sound convincing enough even to Rey’s ears, but Finn let it slide as he jovially launched into the various happenings on Ach-To and much to Rey’s surprise his upcoming peacekeeping mission.</p>
<p>“Master Gee and I are headed to Pasaana in two days to mediate some tribal disputes among the Aki-Aki. Master Cornix thought it would be best to send a local.” Finn explained in between bites of his dinner. Rey hummed remembering how Master Gee had inadvertently offended a deity on some far-off tropical planet when he refused a sacred drink. The drink itself was offered in a skull according to himself, so Rey couldn’t blame him. She figured that if she was offered that, she would’ve refused it too.</p>
<p>“Considering what happened last time, I think it’s a good idea that you’re tagging along.” Rey said burying her chin further under the covers.</p>
<p>“Well between you and me, I think this trip has less to do with tribal disputes and more to do with whatever has been keeping all the Masters busy at night.” Finn mused, ripping a piece of turtle jerky off with his teeth and chewing. Rey sat up and pulled the covers over her shoulders.</p>
<p>“What do you mean keeping them busy at night?” Finn glanced behind him and leaned closer to the holopad, his face enlarging comically. </p>
<p>“I’ve noticed that the Masters have been convening on the Temple summit and meditating together. I think it had something to do with whatever is brewing in the Unknown Regions.”</p>
<p>“You’ve seen it too?” Finn gave her a grim nod.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I have. It definitely has Master Luke spooked too; I’ve seen him speaking to that weird green guy at night. Something fishy is going on, and I don’t mean the caretakers.” Rey nodded in agreement, a chill coming over her dispute the warmth of the blankets.</p>
<p>“Whatever you find, promise to tell me?”</p>
<p>“Have I ever kept a secret?” He asked tearing off a piece of bread, the rhetorical questioning dangling between them. Rey snorted, in her two years of knowing Finn, he was definitely not one to keep a secret between friends.</p>
<p>“You kept that Sith artifact?” She supplied. Finn's eyes widen, a smile cresting high along his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Funny you say that, Master Cornix confiscated that two days after you left, I barely got to look at it.”</p>
<p>“Well, you shouldn’t have had it anyway.” Rey admonished light heartedly knowing that she would’ve nicked a few things here and there on missions.</p>
<p>“Speaking of things we shouldn’t be doing, how is babysitting?”</p>
<p>“Good.” The word squeaked out of her, unconvincing even to Rey’s ears. Finn raised his eyebrows questioning.</p>
<p>“I mean-it's going fine. Stopped an assassination attempt, lost my lightsaber, got a broken nose…the usual.” Finn leaned back, the whites of his eyes wide as the dawn dwindled behind him.</p>
<p>“And here I thought you were on some type of boring vacation. Everyone okay?”</p>
<p>“Nothing that bacta can’t fix.” She said, giving a small smile to ease his worries. His lips thinned into a frown, not entirely convinced.</p>
<p>“Just be careful okay, I don’t want to lose my best friend-“ Finn paused and blinked a couple of times. “Wait you lost your lightsaber! Force, I hope for your sake Master Luke doesn’t find out!”</p>
<p>“He won’t if you don’t tell him!” Finn laughed good heartedly and Rey’s heart clenched. She had missed her friend dearly and between her current mission and the stresses that came with it, she wanted more than anything to be back home with her friends and padawans. As Finn and Rey talked through his dinner and traded memories of times that felt like centuries ago, Rey felt more at ease the worries that had been plaguing her give way to a warm comfort. A comfort that was soon interrupted by Ben’s polite knocking at her door. Finn took Ben’s interruption to let Rey go and bid her goodbye, promising that he would tell her about Pasaana once he returned. Rey swung her door open to find Ben standing a good distance away.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I have to head to my office and attend some meetings. And the lead investigator wants the evidence we collected.”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’ll be right out...Senator.” Rey replied, her voice tight. If he wanted things professional, she could do professional. Rey wouldn’t admit to anyone that she had a streak of pettiness that stretched from Jakku and back. But she did. His mouth dropped-<em>she dared him to say anything</em>-but was snapped shut evidently having thought to let his silence speak for him. Rey eyed his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. He gave her a curt nod and silently left the hallway to leave Rey alone. The click of her door rang in her ears-that hadn’t felt what she had hoped it would feel. Her mind replayed the flicker of emotion that had passed like a fleeting shadow across his features, as she methodically pulled on her attire.</p>
<p>“Ready?” He asked when she emerged from her bedroom, voice leveled with forced levity. She gave him a nod and raised her bag in response. She walked evenly beside him as he led them to the Senatorial offices. Normally the time between them was filled with friendly conversation, only now it was filled with a heavy silence. It made Rey itchy and frustrated, but she was stubborn. <em>He had asked for this</em>, she thought bitterly.</p><hr/>
<p>They were half way through the walk when a commotion caught her attention from below the raised hallway. Peering over the railing she spotted a large throng of people and aliens alike, fists bobbing above heads of all shapes and sizes. From the height of the hallway, the crowd of people below looked like a slow-moving slug as they diligently made their way to the steps of the galactic senate. She could faintly hear what could only be described as a loud roar as people and beings chanted incoherently below them, from the rear of the crowd Rey spied a large banner that spanned the width of the crowd. Four words written in Aurebesh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Protests are common here. More so than Chandrila.” He explained having noticed her staring. A squad of Quarren males-positioned near the rear of the mass-were yelling into microphones, their garbled words stroking the anger of the crowd. Ben watched as bystanders on the streets abandoned their carts and join the crowd seemingly entranced by the visceral emotion of fighting for something-anything worthwhile-to give them something to do other than merely</p>
<p>“Justice for the Rim?” She asked with an inquisitive gleam in her eye. Ben gave her a short nod-now standing next to her.</p>
<p>“Refugees from the outer rim planets. Many come here for a better life, but they haven’t forgotten the problems that plague their homeworlds.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you just fix the problems? Isn’t that your job?” Rey asked a tinge of frustration clear in her tone. Rey wasn’t one for politics. When you grow up scavanging for food, begging for water the issues of others are hardly damming enough to require attention. Even now as a Jedi, her main priority was to better understand the Force, to help Master Luke rebuild the Jedi order.</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple.” Ben said exhaling through a defeated sigh.</p>
<p>“Why not? You’re the son of hero’s, nephew of the man that killed Darth Vader. Surely, you hold some type of power to enforce change.” Ben side-eyed her as she spoke, a fleeting flash of something crossing his eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s not that simple, <em>either</em>.” He said stepping away from the railing, the tail of the protest now passing under them. Turning to follow him farther down the hall she glanced back, eyeing the rear of the white banner that bowed with a gust of wind. One of the women holding the banner tripped and it dipped, but was quickly righted as a group helped the women up. All four now helping to support the weight of the banner.</p><hr/>
<p>Rey was finding it increasingly more difficult to keep still as the meeting Ben was in dragged on. She was currently standing near the entrance of the meeting room, opposite another security officer. She guessed it was his first job judging by his age, and the fact that he was struggling to keep his eyes open. Reaching out with the force, she raised his hat slowly so as to not draw much attention to her antics. Startled, the young man shot a hand up to slap his hat back down over his mess of hair, now fully awake. Rey grinned inclining a friendly nod to the man who in return shot her a look. From the corner of her eyes Ben’s mouth twitched in the beginnings of smirk, before he schooled it. She eyed the clock and wondered just how long this meeting would last until a humanoid male opposite Ben gave a bellowed, his joke half caught in his own laughter.</p>
<p>“And she looked up at him and said- twelve parsecs, you barely lasted one!”</p>
<p>Rey watched as Ben’s face split into a laugh- his mouth stretched wide and his cheeks crinkling- and her heart skipped a beat. Ben still laughing caught her eyes. Reigning in his lopsided smile with a nip of white teeth against the corner of his mouth, he returned his attention back to the members of the Senate across from him.</p>
<p>“Gentlemen, It was lovely to meet with you today, but I’m afraid I have some other business to attend to. Senator Tefis, please give my regards to your beautiful wife. I hope that you will invite me to the wedding on Abregardo.” Ben said extending his hand to Senator Tefis, who warmly shook it and nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course, it would be an honor to have you. Please extend the invitation to Senator Organa, it would be the highest honor to have both of you attend. And of course, your Jedi is welcome to come, too.” Senator Tefis replied, clasping both hands over Ben’s and he stood with Ben. The man was shorter than Ben, his forehead meeting the crest of Ben’s shoulder. Ben gave his pleasantries and goodbyes to the remaining Senators before leaving with Rey, his shoulders stiffening once the door closed. He didn’t bother waiting for Rey as he strode down the marbled hallway and Rey had to pick up her pace to match his, giving him a glare. The change in demeanor gave her whiplash, why was he so upset all of the sudden.</p>
<p>“That damned Tefis. I should have known his backers wouldn’t let him fall in line.” Ben grumbled more so to himself than as an explanation to Rey.</p>
<p>“What happened?” He gave her an exasperated look as he brushed a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“I see that you barely paid attention in the meeting, how comforting.” <em>Oh, so it was going to be like this now? </em></p>
<p>“Just because I don’t know the ins and out of galactic office, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to keep you safe!” Rey hissed, clasping his shoulder to swing him around to face her.</p>
<p>“I need Senator Tefis to vote for the upcoming relief packages and while he is a Centrist-” Ben all but hissed the word. “-he has an affinity for my mother and some sympathies for Populist policies. I needed his vote, but his financial backers have money in ensuring that such policies do not happen in any way shape or form. So, the relief package that Hux and I have been working on for the past year is all, but dead in the water. And the people who we saw protesting, will not see an ounce of action from the Senate to help alleviate their problems.” Ben’s anger grew as he explained the disastrous meeting, voice raising octaves. Rey stepped back, hand dropping from his shoulder. She had thought the meeting was rather boring, only listening in at odd times and hearing numbers and statistics being thrown around. She had no idea that the meeting had any impact on the throng of people that she saw earlier. The image of a fallen woman holding the end of a banner fluttered across her mind.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I had no idea.” Ben shook his head at her apology, and looked ahead.</p>
<p>“It's no consequence, the Jedi don’t need to know politics.” Rey knew that it wasn’t a jab at her personally, but a statement of a fact-but it still stung, like he was needling her for being naïve. She had intended to retort, when Hux called out their names from down the hall. Snapping, her head to look in the direction, she found Hux walking beside a blue-skinned Twi’lek.</p>
<p>“I was hoping to run into you two!” Hux said, greeting Rey with a warm smile.</p>
<p>“Rey, you are looking far better than when I last saw you.” Rey wrinkled her nose at him, the tension between her and Ben having lifted with the introduction of new company. Beside Hux the Twi’lek shifted uneasily the ends of his lekku twitching in front of him.</p>
<p>“Bacta works wonders, glad to see you again Hux.” Rey said warmly, pleased to see Hux again. Hux turned his attention to Ben beside her and gestured to the older male Twi’lek.</p>
<p>“Solo, this is Emissary Yendor from Ryloth. Yendor, Senator Solo, Leia Organa’s son and Jedi Rey.” Ben inclined his head in greeting toward Yendor, who responded in kind.</p>
<p>“Yes, of course. You fought with my uncle on Hoth.” The anxiety fell away from Yendor’s features, and was replaced with a warm nostalgic smile.</p>
<p>“Those Imperial Scum didn’t know what hit them. Clever trick Luke devised, using the harpoon guns like that.” Ben laughed at that and nodded a grin hard fought still crossing his lips.</p>
<p>“He had a few tricks up his sleeves back in those days.”</p>
<p>“And what is that old man up to now? Still training new recruits I see.” Yendor inclined his head towards Rey who shifted on her feet, feeling out of place amongst the traded familiarity between the two.</p>
<p>“Rey was it?”</p>
<p>“Oh-uh yes, nice to meet you Emissary Yendor.” Rey replied. The Twi’lek eyed taking stock of her garb and outstretched hand, before he smiled and shook hers.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too, Jedi Rey.” Yendor paused, looking beyond Rey’s shoulder to a group of approaching Senators. Hux spotted them too, his shoulders tensed.</p>
<p>“Shall we move our pleasantries into my office?” He suggested raising his eyebrows at Ben before looking behind his left shoulder. Rey looked back spotting several Senators quickly approaching, one murmured to the other, causing her to laugh. Ben glanced back and gave a curt nod, before taking Rey’s elbow to steer her in to the direction of Hux’s office.</p>
<p>Hux’s office was elegantly decorated, with floor to ceiling shelving along one side, and tall windows directly across. Rich green velvet curtains were drawn a third of the way to let sunlight to filter through and bathe the area in a warm glow. Comparatively Hux’s style of decorating was ornate, yet rigid, meticulous even- judging by the quality of objects and books that were carefully placed about. Ben’s office was far lavish or showy, comprising of a couple of chairs, a desk and liquor cabinet, from what Rey could remember. Shutting his door softly Hux indicated for the group of them to take a seat on the high-backed couches that were arranged in the half sunken semi-circle that made up the lounge area. As they made themselves comfortable, Hux busied himself with making refreshments.</p>
<p>Yendor cleared his throat and smiled politely at Ben. “Hux has indicated that you are working on negotiations between the Outer Rim and the new Trade Federations?” Ben nodded, taking the drink from Hux.</p>
<p>“Yes, however that may be a failed venture.” He replied, giving Hux a silent look that seemingly answered his question. Hux handed Rey a drink of her own, before settling beside Yendor.</p>
<p>“Ah, internal squabbling I suspect?”</p>
<p>Hux took a sip of his amber liquid and grimaced. “Something like that, Emissary Yendor.”</p>
<p>Yendor was quiet a moment before speaking. “I suppose I’ll get straight to business. I was hoping to meet with the Senate as a whole, but due to the attempted assassination of Lady Karfee and yourself,” He waved a hand towards Ben, who sat straighter in his chair. “I am unable to petition the Senate. However, the matter is urgent and I am afraid Ryloth can not wait for the Senate to stop bickering amongst themselves…” Yendor trailed off glancing between Hux and Ben, questioning if he should continue or if his request would even be entertained.</p>
<p>Ben leaned forward, set his drink on the low circular table before them, and rested a chin on his interlaced fingers. “What do you need?”</p>
<p>A gleam of triumph glinted across the Twi’lek’s grey eyes. “Are you familiar with Rinnrivin Di?”</p>
<p>Hux leaned back into his chair and sipped. “The lowly spice dealer from Bastantha?”</p>
<p>“He’s not just some lowly spice dealer anymore, he’s amassed quite the business in the Gaulus sector, dangerously close to overtaking Hutt dominance. The Hutt’s themselves have placed a bounty on his head.” Ben and Hux exchanged looks,<em> this was new information</em>.

</p>
<p>"Why wasn't the Senate notified about this? Surely the patrols would've noticed something this large?" Hux demanded just as shocked as Ben who sat across from him.</p>
<p> Yendor looked between the two men, face drawn in confusion. "There hasn't been consistent patrols in our sector for well over a decade. Now, his cartel represents a real danger to Ryloth’s future and free trade within our system. It’s only a matter of time before his influence grows behind that of the Hutt’s and could very well threaten the rule of law within the New Republic itself. I realize that Ryloth is an independent planet and has no loyalties to the New Republic, however I had to try, for my people and my family.”</p>
<p>Hux tipped the rest of his contents of his drink back. “Well, I know for a fact that my fellow Centrists would declare this an intrasystem matter. I’m afraid I have little to extend to the people of Ryloth.” Yendor’s shoulders dropped and he turned his gaze towards Ben whose mouth was set in a fine line. Ben exhaled deeply as he leaned back against the soft velvet of the couch. Rey looked between the three men, at Hux’s solemn frown to Yendor’s pleading eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll go. If the Senate cannot help you, I may be able to as a third party.” The words tumbled out of her before she had a chance to really think about what she was agreeing too. All three eyes snapped to her, Ben and Hux shared an aghast look and Yendor’s sat straighter.</p>
<p>“I’m not sending you into the Outer Rim by yourself!” Ben said, voice low so only she could hear. She turned then to look him in the eyes. His deep brown eyes were hard, clear in their intent- he wasn’t to be questioned in this matter.</p>
<p>“I’m not yours to order.” Rey retorted turning back to Yendor across from her, fully intending to ignore his command. He may be a Senator- a force user even- but she was capable of making decisions for herself.</p>
<p>“You would abandon your duty to me?” His voice carried far louder than he had meant it to, raising in octaves along with his anger. Rey watched as Hux and Yendor exchanged a look, and Hux inclined his head towards his desk across the room.</p>
<p>Rey locked her gaze on the two as they silently left the seating area to stand by Hux’s desk a good distance away in order to give them some space. Ben was still seething quietly beside her, and she managed to drag her eyes away from the two men and back to him.</p>
<p>“You would abandon your-“</p>
<p>“I heard you the first time. I’m not abandoning anything. Senate is on leave until the investigation is over and right now that man needs our help.” Rey hissed jabbing a pointed finger towards Yendor. Ben scoffed and rolled his eyes in utter disbelief at her display of defiance.</p>
<p>“So, you’ll do what? Single handedly take down an entire crime syndicate by yourself?”</p>
<p>Rey glared. “If I have to, yes!”</p>
<p>Ben narrowed his eyes at her, lips curled in annoyance as he realized that she wasn’t budging. Rey leveled her gaze with his, flicking between his eyes and hard-set jaw. If he wasn’t as irritated as he was, he would’ve admired her grit. She raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to challenge her again. Exhaling whatever retort, he was about to say, he relented with a gesture for Hux and Yendor to return.</p>
<p>“As a dear friend of my mother’s and on behalf of Chandrila and Naboo, I offer the assistance of myself as well as the accompaniment of Jedi Rey.” Rey looked to Ben. “What will you have us do?” Yendor smiled grateful, relief washing over his face.</p>
<p>“Simply investigate. I suspect that his influence is helped with outside forces. My hope is that if these outside forces are revealed, his support will vanish-“</p>
<p>“And let the bigger fish prevail?” Hux supplied. Yendor nodded.</p>
<p>“The Hutt’s, while still troublesome, tend to stick to their own system. They pose little threat to the Gaulus Sector.”</p>
<p>“When should we leave?” Rey asked.</p>
<p>“My ship leaves in two days.”</p><hr/>
<p>Ben hadn’t looked at her since Yendor had left in high hopes and Hux had bide them goodbye. He practically ignored her existence until they were back at their shared apartment. Rey had made up her mind to spend the rest of her night in her bedroom-intending to pack for the upcoming trip, not that she had a lot of pack, but it would keep her mind off of the emerging tension between her and Ben- when he grabbed her arm and twirled her around to meet him face to face.</p>
<p>“I do not particularly enjoy being put into positions against my will, just to cover your ass!” Ben growled face close to her own. He was practically seething now, face twisted in anger and looking at her like she had costed him something very dear. It was probably his patience. <em>Good</em>.</p>
<p>“Well good thing my ass is no concern of yours!” Rey met his anger with her own equally and just as hot. Ben’s grip on her arm tightened.</p>
<p>“You have no idea, do you? What you’ve asked me to do?”</p>
<p>“What? To have some accountability for your position as Senator? I was under the impression that you actually wanted to help people!” Rey hissed, yanking her arm free from his grasp. His head snapped back like she had physically slapped him.</p>
<p>“If this goes sideways, I could lose my position as Senator. Independent systems are just that, independent, they barely have a voice in the New Republic and that was their choice.”</p>
<p>“So, you’ll have good people like Yendor grovel at the feet of the New Republic for scrapes of protection that was promised!” Rey watched as Ben inhaled sharply at her rebuke.</p>
<p>“I help them the only way that is afford by my position, with freer trade and relief packages that may I remind you are very, very difficult to procure. And you-” Ben stepped forward again, invading her space the point a finger into her face. She reared back baring her teeth in a growl. “-put that all at risk because your bored!” Rey’s mouth dropped open.</p>
<p>“You think I did this because I’m bored! How dare you!” Ben scowled and moved to brush past her, making a show to ignore her completely. Grabbing his shoulder, she whirled him around to face her this time. “I’m not done talking to you.” It took a great amount of effort to not rip himself away from her. Slowly, agonizingly slow, he pried her grip off his shoulder and held her wrist in one hand and stared at her fuming face.</p>
<p>“Well, I am brat!” He finally declared dropping her wrist and marching towards his bedroom.</p>
<p>“Brute!” She yelled at his quickly receding back. Ben turned at the last moment, eyes flashing with something dangerous before he slammed his door shut. Rey stood there, alone and positively fuming in the hallway. A sound erupted from her throat, sounding strangled between a yell and a groan. <em>How dare he belittle her? Who does he think he is to order her around like some dog on a leash? If anything, it should be the other way around!</em> Marching her way to her own bedroom she slammed her own door shut. Ben’s responding thrashing happening in his own room sent a twisted sense of satisfaction to shoot through her. <em> At least she had the last word. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had a fix a small plot hole from Chapter 8: Favors and Curiosity, Hux says that he introduced a Senator Tefis to another and that they were to be married, but I accidently put that Senator was representing Ryloth, now Senator Tefis is just a random Senator and Ryloth is once again an independent system like how it is in canon. So that chapter was edited briefly to fix continuity. </p>
<p>Also I noticed that in that same chapter, Hux seems to think Lady Karfee was single, and Ben goes with it. I wasn't intending for her to be married when I started writing, but plot bunnies abound. In any case, lets just say for the sake of my sanity that Arkanis is not know for their adherence to monogamy. </p>
<p>Question for the audience: Would you like it if I included links to Wookiepedia articles on characters, planets and what nots? </p>
<p>I think that is it for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all the bickering! </p>
<p>ScavengerSuccotash~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It's Politics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hux explains the delicate nature of intergalactic politics to Rey,  and forces Ben to pull his head out of his ass.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew, this one took a bit apologies. Enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux rather liked spending his evenings alone, it was one of the few joys that he reverently held onto once he stepped into galactic office. It was a ritual of sorts that took careful consideration to be undertaken properly. He would lock his door-once he couldn’t fathom running over budgets or policies for another minute-draw his curtains open-to let the Coruscant nightscape to flood his office with neon and gold-and he prepared his drink. It was simple really, a third Arkanian Gin, exactly one large square of ice, and finished with the finest tonic that the galaxy had to office, and if Hux was so inclined-as he was on particularly frustrating days-he would top the drink with a single bruised mint leaf. It was during this final contemplation when Ben called him.</p><p>“A little late to reconvene on business, isn’t it Solo?”</p><p>Solo sighed heavily and ran a hand through his ragged hair. If the state of him was anything to go by in judging his mood, then the state of his destroyed bedroom was just as telling. From behind his shoulder Hux could spy what looked to be a toppled nightstand, its contents scattered about in a flurry across his floor. Hux was used to Ben’s outlandish fits of anger having seen the state of his office after particularly difficult evenings in the Senate. He once walked in on him destroying a particularly lovely desk made up of beautiful Wroshyr wood. It was a gift from Senator Kerrithrarr of Kashyyyk, after Ben had successfully passed several trade legislations that benefitted the unique exports that Kashyyyk had to give-namely Wroshyr wood, ground Orga root, and Chyntuck- a delicious onion-like vegetable.</p><p>“Something like that, is she there?” Ben asked, voice gravelly in a recognizable way that Ben’s anger had gotten the best of him. Hux looked behind him, searching around his empty office, and raised his eyebrows at Ben.</p><p>“No, I’m afraid Courtesan Jenu is spending the evening with another Senator. Why? Shall I send her your way?” Hux replied easily, eyeing his drink still contemplating on whether or not to add the mint before glancing back to Ben. “Looks like you need to relieve some stress, I’ll even pay-“ Ben interrupted Hux with a particular aggravated growl.</p><p>“No. Is. Rey. There?” Hux paused taking a moment to forgive his friend for his lack of manners. He had learned long ago that whenever Ben’s manners faltered that correction would only lead to further antagonism, it was easier sometimes to forgive the small things no matter how impolite.</p><p>“I thought she was with you?” He finally replied while worrying the delicate leaf between his fingers.</p><p>“She’s not, she left.”</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re force sensitive, and you lost the one Jedi in the whole of Coruscant?” Hux sighed and idly rimmed the glass with the crushed mint leaf with two delicate fingers. Ben frowned at him through his holopad and raked another hand through his already disheveled hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, but that has nothing to do with this! I didn’t lose her, technically…” Ben’s responding frustrated whine made Hux smile. While they were close friends, Hux would admit that he couldn’t resist the teasing, especially when Ben was already frustrated as it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just,” Hux waved his hand flippantly in the air. “beacon her?” Hux asked absentmindedly tucking the mint leaf inside his drink and pointedly ignoring Ben’s responding-rather dramatic- eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how the force works! Look, she might be on her way there, it’s not like she knows anyone else on this forsaken planet-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span><em>And there it was</em>. Evening altered, but not all together ruined as he rather enjoyed Rey’s company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hux tipped the glass towards Ben's visage, and took a sip, smiling at Ben’s increasing frustration. “I shall make another drink!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose, looking entirely fed up with Hux’s lack of urgency at the situation. “Look, she won’t listen to me, so maybe you can get through her thick skull-“</span>
</p><p>“Ahh, I see. You want me to leverage my devastating charm to talk her out of the Ryloth trip.”</p><p>“Explain to her the complexities, she clearly will not listen to me!”</p><p>Hux hummed, tipping the glass to peer inquisitively at the clear liquid inside. “And what do I get out of this, for helping mend your messes once again?” Ben narrowed his eyes at Hux rather childishly if Hux had anything to say about it. This wasn’t the first time he had to swoop in at the last minute to mitigate the damages caused by his friend. Hux turned to glance toward his wall of memorabilia, eyeing the ELG-3A Naboo pistol that Ben had given him for cleaning up the last mess.</p><p>Ben sighed. “A vintage bottle Naboo Blossom Wine.” Hux’s eyebrows rose at Ben’s offer.</p><p>“Dry?” Hux watched as Ben fought a pleased smile.</p><p>“Semi-sweet, floral undertones, pinkish in color.”</p><p>“Deal, I’ll endeavor to talk your sweetheart out of her madness in exchange for...” Hux paused for a moment to take another sip of his drink, savoring the refreshing mint and responding juniper, coriander and citrus notes that played lovingly over his tongue. “…two bottles of Blossom Wine.”</p><p>“Vulture.” Ben’s responding baulk was short clipped, and earned him a cheeky grin from Hux.</p><p>“Not a vulture, but a man with taste. I’ll make sure she gets home safely, and I’ll talk to her.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ben gave a relieved exhale and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Also, don’t tell her I’ve asked you to do this.”</p><p>“Of course, not a word.”</p><p>Ben nodded and the holopad returned to its glossy black screen once again.</p><p>Hux had just prepared Rey’s drink when there was a tentative yet persistent knocking coming from his office door. Slapping the mint leaf between his palm, he lined the rim of the glass before dropping it atop and made his way towards the door. He opened it just as Rey barreled past him.</p><p>“Has anyone commented on your impeccable timing?” He asked, extending the glass towards her. She stood before him, eyes wildly darting between Hux and drink in his hand, her normally pretty and easy smile was quickly replaced with a snarl.</p><p>“He told you I was coming!” She accused, voice raising with anger. Hux used the back of his heel to kick his office door closed and gave Rey an innocent smile. Her anger was not so dissimilar to Ben’s, though he doubted that she would lash out physically-at least he hoped for his precious memorabilia. Although, a Jedi’s anger was surely different than that of someone who hid their abilities for their entire life. Hux eyed his feature wall and tipped the glass towards Rey again, who thankfully took it.</p><p>“He might have called. I take it the dispute is over Ryloth?” Rey gave him a frustrated look before making her way to the lounge area. The very same lounge area that sparked the fight that he was trying to wiggle out of her. Rey took a drink, paused and licked her lips, and then delightfully raised her eyebrows at him, anger momentarily forgotten. He swallowed a bead of pride; he was known to make rather exceptional drinks.</p><p>“I’m sure that he told you all about it!” Her responding jab made Hux frown, he should’ve asked for three bottles of wine instead of two. Sitting across from her he watched as she alternated between sulking and sipping her drink.</p><p>“Much to my surprise, no he didn’t.” Rey looked up from her drink, mouth parted in surprise.</p><p>“However, he did request that I try to convince you not to go.” Rey’s mouth snapped shut, curving upwards in snarl.</p><p>“Figures! He is acting very much like a child!” Rey gritted out, fully leaning back into the velvet couch. He realized then that her hair was down as it was half stuck to the cushion as she slumped down.</p><p>“While he has the capacity to act juvenile, to that I do agree.” Hux tipped his glass towards her in a mock cheer, she responded half-heartedly tipping her own towards Hux. “I’m afraid however, that juvenile or not he is right to be reluctant to send you to Ryloth.” Hux held up a hand against Rey’s protesting. “Not that he doesn’t wish to help! He is constrained by precedent is all.” Rey sighed deeply, slumping further into his couch and grumbled bitterly into her drink.</p><p>“He could’ve just let me go by myself. If he can’t go, then he should just let me…” Hux gave Rey a small smile and set his drink down on the table in front of them.</p><p>“I know that this is your mission to finish your Jedi path, but while you are here you don’t just represent the Jedi or Luke Skywalker and his school.” Hux eyed Rey as she fidgeted uncomfortably, and downed her drink in one large gulp. “Do you remember when you first arrived to Chandrila and Ben and I found you holding Senator Ke’lab of Bothawui hostage?” Rey rolled her eyes dramatically, but reluctantly nodded when Hux gave her a questioning look. “And did Ben ever mention what Senator Ke’lab demanded besides your apology?” Rey shook her head and looked away, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“No…Ben didn’t even tell me that he wanted an apology.” Hux gave her a sympathetic tilt of his lips before continuing.<em> Of course, he wouldn’t</em>. “A couple hundred credits, it’s lucky that you happened to pick a Senator with a nasty betting habit.” Rey laughed a bit at that but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “So, you see, intentional or otherwise your actions can and will be used against him. I’m afraid that you don’t only represent the Jedi, but also Senator Solo.” Rey's eyes flickered up and then back down as she ran a thumb along the edge of her drink. Hux let Rey mull over his words. This was perhaps the first time that she had realized that her presence could be both a blessing and a curse. He sympathized, being the bastard son of an Imperial General, he knew what such a contradiction could do to a person. He had spent many nights looking for answers at the bottom of a glass or below the bosom of a beautiful woman, before he realized that neither held the answers he was looking for.</p><p>“What should I tell Emissary Yendor?” Rey finally asked, voice barely above a whisper. Leaning forward to set his glass on the table before him he crossed a leg of his knee.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not suggesting that you don’t go to Ryloth.” Hux’s confession caused Rey to sit straight up, her eyes wide and full of hope.</p><p>“I thought you said you were supposed to change my mind?” Hux waved a flippant hand through the air.</p><p>“I did, but I think it would do Ben some good to get away from politics for a bit. Besides,” He paused to give Rey a look. “-my devastatingly good looks and charismatic personality only goes so far, when I have a sulking Ben by my side. It would do us both some good, to let him refocus his frustration on something that he can tangibly and immediately fix.” Rey hummed and leaned forward to set her glass on the table.</p><p>“He won’t like it. That you couldn’t change my mind.” Hux gave her a wolfish smile and placed a mocking hand against his chest.</p><p>“Me? Change a Jedi’s mind? Rey, you flatter me.” He said, while glancing at the two empty glasses.</p><p>“Why would Ben lose his Senatorial Seat if he went?” She asked while worrying her fingers into the fabric of her pants.</p><p>“It’s a possibility but not a certainty. Since Ryloth is an independent system the situation is rather delicate. Considering the Republic’s tumultuous history with authoritarianism and amendment clause to respect Sovereign autonomy-” Hux began, intending to ease her into a very introductory lesson on galactic politics, but her responding puzzled look caused him to switch tactics. He cleared his throat and tried again. “It’s about perception, to make matters simple. Especially in the eyes of the Senate and independent planets.”</p><p>“Even if it’s just snooping around? I thought the Senate was to help planets and people.”</p><p>“It is. Independent planets when they have an issue or need financial or military help-whatever little we have- may plead their case before the Senate. This ensures a peace between the New republic and all the member planets that it is made up of, and planets who have chosen to be independent.” Hux paused watching for any flicker of confusion cross over her face before continuing. “Boiled down the Senate gets to help non-member planets while respecting their agreed conditions-keep the pot enticingly sweet so to speak- while sovereign planets maintain their autonomy. It's about how it looks on the outside. I suppose you could always get expressed approval, to make things easier for him to go.” Rey’s brow furrowed and she tilted her head in an inquisitive way, that reminded him of Ben when a particularly creative solution was to be found.</p><p>“Who would we need to get expressed approval from?”</p><p>“Well typically, approval is secured through a Senate vote, however since the Senate is still on short leave…” Hux thought, while meandering his way over to his liquor cabinet, only half paying attention as his attention was quickly diverted from the current topic to the promise of drinks. “I suppose the Chancellor could extend Senatorial approval in special circumstances, although that is not common.”</p><p>“Who is the Chancellor?” Hux turned to give Rey a quizzical look, wondering just what sort of plan could be going through her head. She smiled innocently at him and raised her eyebrows in question. Hux narrowed his eyes, not entirely fooled by her seemingly curious questioning.</p><p>“Former Senator Tai-Lin Garr from Gatalenta, why do you ask?” Rey shrugged and wiggled her glass at Hux.</p><p>“Just wondering. Do you have more of that drink?” Hux watched as Rey gave a pleasant closed-lipped smile.</p><p>“Are the Jedi actually allowed to drink?” He asked, opting to forgo his questioning for a line of his own as he opened the rosewood doors of his liquor cabinet. “Or have I accidently forced you to break a sacred vow?”</p><p>“No, we can drink, although it's unadvised during missions.” Hux peeked around the door of the cabinet to look around his office.</p><p>“Well, I see no Solo here. Shall we have another, the night is still young?” Hux turned back to the contents of his cabinet searching for his treasured bottle of Arkanian gin, when Rey responded.</p><p>“Actually, do you have any wine?”</p><p>Hux tossed a grin over to Rey. “I’ll be getting two bottles of Naboo Blossom wine soon, but for now…” He trailed off eyes flicking over his extensive collection before spotting it. A 28ABY bottle of Andoan wine. <em>Yes, this would do nicely, not too dry, but also not too sweet</em>. Plucking two long-stemmed wine glasses he filled them and brought the bottle back with him. Sitting beside Rey on the couch, he clinked their glasses together in a mock cheer. “Andoan Wine, mint condition, and perfectly suitable to any palette. Now, what sort of plan is forming inside that little mind of yours?” Rey smacked her lips against the taste of the wine, and shook her head.</p><p>“I’d have to drink more of this first. Besides you don’t tell anyone your plan, before you do the first step, it’s a bad omen.”</p><p>Hux nodded and tipped his glass. “To well laid plans?”</p><p>“To well laid plans.” Rey grinned and clinked the edge of her glass to his in a cheer, cheeks rosy already. Hux leaned back to sip on his wine and mull over his thoughts, while Rey stewed in her own, no doubt thinking hard on whatever little plan that she had just concocted.</p><p>“What does Ben...like?” Rey finally asked, while twirling the shimmering wine in her glass lazily.</p><p>“Well,” Hux glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He should’ve asked for three bottles of wine, Solo owes him for this. “He likes women, for one. Tall, but not too tall, with adequate-“</p><p>“No!” Rey yelped and straightened, snapping rod straight in an instant, while shaking her head frantically. “Not-not like that…like if I want to apologize?” Rey glanced downward, the blush on her cheeks brightening. “What would be a good apology gift?”</p><p><em>Oh, not where he thought that was going, but no matter.</em> Hux was quiet for a moment as he thought before a stroke of genius skidded brilliantly into focus. He covered his sly smile with a small sip of wine.</p><p>“He loves fruit baskets. In fact, a whole planet in the outer rim sends him fruit baskets every year to commemorate the anniversary of when Solo helped their planet. It’s quite the sight, granted the planet is small, inhabited by a few hundred, but it is rather hilarious watching Solo try to eat two hundred fruit baskets in the span of two weeks, before they spoil.” Rey’s responding excited smile, sent Hux a guilty sort of thrill over him. He had neglected to mention that said fruit baskets themselves contained a myriad of fruits that were said to increase libido and fertility, and were actually sent to mark the occasion of when Ben had accidently eaten a very rare fruit said to be the symbolic virginity of the entire planet while on a diplomatic mission. This rare fruit once eaten was said to ensure heightened birth rates for all females who lived on the planet. This of course did not happen, and ended up being just a myth, however that didn’t stop the female species from sending Ben copious amounts of fruits each year to mark the celebration. Ben would surely have his head over this, but really when the opportunity presented itself how could he say no? Besides, he would consider this payback on Rey’s behalf as well.</p><p>“Does he have a favorite fruit?” Rey asked innocently enough, which caused Hux to smile into his drink.</p><p>“Well, you can’t go wrong with Jorgan fruit. He likes citrus too, for variety.” Hux shrugged and finished off his wine and smiled at Rey who returned a grimace.</p><p>“What’s a fruit that says, ‘I said some things I shouldn’t have and I’m sorry.’” Rey asked as she reached for the bottle of Andoan wine to refill their glasses. Hux paused and tapped his chin in mock thought.</p><p>“Hmm. Definitely, Shuura fruit. Though,” Hux muttered lowering his voice as if he was about to tell her something incriminating. “I doubt any sorry coming from you, would be refused by him.” The blush that blazed high across the tips of her cheekbones made Hux roar with laughter, which spurred Rey herself into an uproar. Laughing with Hux she tipped her glass towards his in a clumsy cheer.</p><p>“To Shuura Fruit.”</p><p>“And getting Solo out of my hair for a while?”</p><p>“That too!”</p><p>Gradually as the night stretched on, and with the bottle of wine beginning to empty, Hux wondered briefly why he thought drinking along in the dark was in any way preferable to drinking with another person, let alone someone who laughed at every one of his admittedly terrible jokes. The pair exchanged stories, with Rey recounting tales of her travelling with the famed Luke Skywalker in return for Hux retelling embarrassing stories of a certain Senator. Soon enough Hux found himself slurring his words to Rey who was quietly snoring next to him long asleep by the time he had noticed. As gently as possible, he gathered her drink from her hands and lowered her onto the seat of the couch. Rey shifted, and he worried that he had woken her up, but she only curled against herself, still soundly asleep. He padded over to his holopad and called Ben, who immediately answered, still dressed and dark circles under his eyes. Looking like he hadn’t even thought of sleep even though it was well into the early morning hours.</p><p>“Where are you two, it’s almost past three? I’ve been-“</p><p>“She’s asleep, Solo. Might want to come here though, I’m afraid I won’t be able to walk-“ Hux paused blinking rapidly as he realized that Solo wasn’t home, but in some neon lit alleyway that no respecting Senator would willingly find themselves in. “Where are you?”</p><p>“Just enjoying the wonderful streets of Coruscant. Why can’t you walk?”</p><p>Hux gave Ben a smile that would’ve seemed well meaning, if he hadn’t been drunk, instead he gave Ben a lopsided grin that explained everything far better than whatever syllables Hux could manage to slur together. Ben’s mouth thinned into a tight line and the responding deadpanned glare gave Hux a chill even through the holopad. “I’ll be there shortly.” </p>
<hr/><p>Ben was irritated. His plan didn’t work and he was out not one, but two bottles of his favorite wine. And all for what, for Hux to get drunk and worse get his Jedi drunk as well. His Jedi who was currently for lack of any other word was completely knocked out on Hux’s couch. He wondered briefly-as he looked between a sleeping Rey and a stumbling Hux- if he should make a scene. He wanted to, he would go so far as to venture that he had a right too, but as Rey snored soundly on Hux’s couch, he thought better of it.</p><p>“She’s a tough one to crack. A stubborn streak about as strong as yours.” Hux mumbled, not in the least apologetic. Ben sighed heavily and rubbed his temples to soothe the ache that was beginning to form there. </p><p>“So, instead of doing what I asked, you got her drunk off her ass?” Hux merely gave him a goofy grin in response and leaned heavily against his desk. He looked rather pleased with himself, with his arrogant grin, and glassy blue eyes. “Unbelievable.” Ben muttered under his breath, questioning what karmic penance this was for, and moved to stand before Rey. Her fingers fidgeted absentmindedly against the fabric of Hux’s couch, grasping at some unseen dream.</p><p>“Probably best not to wake her.” Hux supplied, eyes now closed, not doubt trying to fight off the nausea that usually came with excess drink. Ben rolled his eyes, he figured as much, not wanting to retread the exchange they had with a drunk and cranky Rey. “I think you should let her go to Ryloth.” Hux’s confession shocked him, he wasn’t expecting Hux to forgo the rules, let alone the safety of Rey. Out of his admittedly small circle of friends Hux was the levelheaded one, the one to pay attention to the details and especially rules. Ben stared down at Rey’s sleeping face, admiring the soft way that the light from Hux’s office window danced along her cheek.</p><p>“I’m not letting her go alone, I don’t-“</p><p>Hux crossed his arms over his chest, determined even while drunk to say his piece. “And I think you should go too. You and I both know that the Senate is fractured, why else wouldn’t we have heard about a rising crime syndicate in the Gaulus Sector! There is a real chance to help here...” Ben exhaled deeply already bone weary of the topic. He knew Hux was right, but he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of telling him that to his face.</p><p>“Hux-“ He began intending to explain his reluctance when Hux cut him off again.</p><p>“You can’t send her alone, because like it or not whatever she does will reflect on you. You have to go with her. You can easily get approval from the Chancellor, he has worked closely with your mother in the past, I’m sure he would approve. You gave your word…”</p><p>“I know.” Ben swallowed, fully accepting that he had given Yendor his word the day before.</p><p>“I’ll arrange a meeting with the Chancellor today for you. In the meantime, I suggest we should all try to get some sleep.” Hux said rather pointedly, staring at Rey who was still sleeping on his couch. Ben closed his eyes and nodded, it was decided then they would be heading to Ryloth if the Chancellor approved, which Ben had little doubt he wouldn’t.</p><p>Bending before Rey, he scooped an arm under her knees, and another under her shoulders, and lifted. He figured she would be rather light, but he wasn’t prepared for just how weightless she seemed. She was dreadfully light, frighteningly so. <em>Wasn’t she eating… </em></p><p>The thought nagged him, even as he sternly bid Hux goodnight and Rey shifted to sleepily drape her arms around his neck. He was grateful that the Senate hallways were largely occupied by cleaning and security droids at this hour. He had no idea what plausible excuse he could make to explain why he was carrying his Jedi around this early, but the possibility of having to put him on edge. He really should have just let Rey sleep on Hux’s couch; if anything, then to guarantee that she would have a pain in her neck to resemble the pain she was to his, but the idea died immediately as he conjured it. Her naivety of the matter wasn’t entirely her fault, he had realized after spending the entire night reminiscing about the exchange and simmering in his frustration. He was raised in the world of politics, practically born to serve it, but Rey wasn’t. He glanced down to watch her bury her face into the heat of his chest. She looked peaceful, blissfully unaware of the world around her while she dreamed, and a twinge of jealousy shot through him. When was the last time he had slept that peacefully? Not since Rey had popped up in his life it seemed. He had to use the force to unlock their apartment door, and he was grateful that Rey had left in such a rush that she neglected to close and lock her bedroom door. He turned to sidestep through the door, careful to not bump her feet on the doorframe, and stood for a minute to stare at the state of her bedroom. Apparently, Master Luke had also not taught his Jedi the discipline of making beds as hers was still a tangled mess of duvets and sheets. He managed to step around them easily enough however and lowered her onto her bed without waking her, despite her reluctance to withdraw her arms from around his neck. He was bent over intending to pull the remaining blankets off the floor when a familiar piece of fabric caught his eye. There, tucked neatly under her bed was the-now torn- dress that she wore to Lady Karfee’s dinner. Swallowing he glanced at her to make sure she was still asleep, before he balled the dress into one of his fists. He quickly made his retreat with the dress balled in a fist behind his back, and quietly eased out of her room before shutting her bedroom door.</p>
<hr/><p>Rey was contemplating if using the force to cure her hangover was a justified use of the force as she stumbled out of her bedroom when Ben’s loud baritone voice knifed through her skull. She squinted at him as he lay comfortably lounged on the couch with a holopad in one hand and a cup in caf in the other. Was he yelling? It felt like it…</p><p>“Have a good night?” Ben asked innocently, taking a sip of his caf and idly fiddling with his holopad. The only response that she could give with a low groan as her head continued to pound. “There is medication and some water on the counter.” He said, pointing towards the edge of the table beside her. True enough there were two pills and a large glass of water. Wordlessly she reached for the pills and took them without preamble, desperate to do anything to get rid of her monstrous headache.</p><p>“T-thanks.” She croaked and then winced at how gruff her voice sounded. She cleared her throat and tried again. “How did I get home? I don’t remember-”</p><p>“I had to carry you.” He said again, sipping on his caf completely unfazed by the statement. Rey choked on her water, a flash of heat rising high along her cheeks. No one had carried her before, not even as a child on Jakku. The thought of Ben carrying her while she slept left her embarrassed. <em>Had she been that drunk?</em> Ben eyed her over the rim of his cup while she coughed no doubt hiding a hesitant smile.</p><p>“You should be careful next time. Drinking with Hux hardly ends without a headache the next morning.”</p><p>“Noted.” She gritted out between coughs wanting desperately to end this particular thread of conversation, but this conversation was parallel to another that she had wanted to bring up. Namely her plan to get approval, and her apology for lashing out yesterday, when Ben beat her to the punch. Seemingly always one step ahead of her.</p><p>“We have a meeting with the Chancellor in an hour, your headache should be gone by then.” Ben said stretching out his long legs to finally stand.</p><p>“Oh?” Rey looked down, Hux must’ve suggested the same thing to him when he came to pick her up. Which was a relief, because in her hastiness to scramble a plan together she hadn’t even thought about how to bring it up to Ben in the first place. “I wanted to apologize-“ Rey began eyeing Ben as he set his holopad down and walked towards her. “For unintentionally putting you in a difficult position. Hux explained some things-“</p><p>Ben shook his head, black hair neatly braided back. “It’s politics. Hard to get your footing if you aren’t familiar with it.”</p><p>Rey nodded silently, accepting Ben’s own unsaid apology and focused on the glass before her to stop the room from spinning. She made a vow then, to never match Hux drink for drink ever again. Especially if it made her feel like this in the morning, unsteady and nervous as she felt.</p><p>“Rey. Don’t lose it this time.” She blinked slowly at Ben who was suddenly closer than what he was before with his hand extended and something in it. It was her lightsaber, still shiny though a little dinged from its fall. She thought she was imagining it, as her vision was still somersaulting around her, but as she felt the cool metal of its hilt, she realized that it was real, and solid. She gasped and pulled it closer to inspect it, to make sure everything was where it should be, that the fall hadn’t damaged any of its internal mechanisms.</p><p>“Where did you find it?” She finally asked, searching for any thank you that would suffice. She didn’t remember telling Ben that it was lost in the first place, feeling too ashamed in her clumsiness. Ben seemed to read her confusion and grimaced.</p><p>“I heard you talking with,” His head tilted as if he was trying hard to remember something. “Finn, I think-yesterday about having lost it. Not that I was-“</p><p>“I thought I had lost it for good.” Rey replied, overlooking the obvious snooping, grateful that she had her lightsaber back. She had felt off kilter since she had lost it, more prone and exposed. Ben seemed to notice her discretion and continued with his explanation.</p><p>“A seedy pawnshop owner was trying to sell it a couple sectors down.” Rey’s eyes widened, he hadn’t offered to buy it? A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, and he shook his head again easily reading her shock. “He was easily persuaded to return the lightsaber to its rightful owner.” Ben said, though it was clear by the wicked gleam in his eye that morality wasn’t the only persuading force. Rey hummed and clipped her lightsaber to her belt, the heft of it drooping a leather strap across her hips slightly.</p><p>“Persuaded huh?” She asked, raising her eyebrows in question. She wasn’t against using the force inappropriately, she had done so many times on Jakku, when the scavenging was nothing but bare bones. Luke tsked at her when he learned this, but understood and suggested that using the force inappropriately should be only used in the gravest of circumstances. She supposed that in this particular case, her missing lightsaber met the conditions. Ben, who was fighting a ruefully smile of his own, shrugged as if he hadn't thought anything about his Uncle's teachings.</p><p>“I like to call it aggressive persuasions. I can be very persuasive.” Ben replied, turning to head towards his room, completely unaware of the thrill that shot through her at his self-diagnosis. The statement itself-to her horror and confusion- reminding her of the memory he had of her in that dress. <em>Just how persuasive was he?</em> The thought crossed her mind and bolted off a cliff before she really had a chance to understand it. “You’ll need to sober up quickly, we have a meeting with the Chancellor.” Ben called over his left shoulder pulling her out of her daze and back to reality. <em>Right, we have business to attend to.</em></p>
<hr/><p>If Rey was still suffering from her hangover, she didn’t let on as they settled themselves on the silk floor cushions of Chancellor Tai-Lin Garr’s office. The office itself was grand, though sparsely decorated to suit Gatalentan tastes. Ben eyed the Skyfaring silk ribboned swing in the corner of the office, a memory of his uncle teaching him how to use it to meditate flickered briefly at the back of his mind. He didn’t have time to reminisce, especially about that such meditation. Regardless of the dark voices that had plagued his meditations there, Ben did enjoy the Gatalenta itself with its fine architecture and even finer tea. Chancellor Garr beamed across the table from them and filled their saucers with tea, looking entirely pleased for the opportunity to host company. Ben almost felt bad for Garr, who by all accounts was a genuine man, for being tricked into the position of Chancellor. The position itself was little more than a figurehead, a hollowed-out seat of power to placate worn traditions and long stripped of its supremacy from the days of the Empire. Though Ben supposed while taking a sip of Gatalentan tea, that this wasn’t entirely true, he was here to beg after all.</p><p>“So, what calls for a meeting under such short notice?” Chancellor Garr asked, tone cheerful and welcoming. Ben glanced at Rey who was nursing her hot tea and back to Garr, down to business.</p><p>“I am hoping that you will extend Senate approval for my bodyguard and I to investigate a threat emerging in Gaulus Sector, by request of Emissary Yendor from Ryloth.” Ben’s voice carried with it the same certainty and conviction that he had when he was addressing the Senate, which proved to be equally as commanding because Garr’s face immediately paled.</p><p>“A threat? A significant threat?”</p><p>“Emissary Yendor and I, both believe this could turn into a significant threat for the New Republic.” Ben said as he set down his saucer. Chancellor Garr leaned back and steepled his fingers, face plainly etched in worry and interest.</p><p>If there was a benefit to having spent time on Gatalenta before becoming Senator, it was for learning to appreciate how open and free the Gatalentan people are with their emotions and how to read them. It was an underlying factor for why Ben voted for Tai-Linn Garr for the position in the first place, not that he wasn’t a popular candidate for Populists. In fact, compared to his mother’s bid for Chancellor, Tai-Linn Garr was far from the preferred candidate, however she had stepped down from running to begin her decade long ‘retirement’ from politics. A retirement plan, that she was still slowly dragging out much to the frustration of Han.</p><p>“And what is this threat that you speak off?” It was the moment that he was hoping for, the moment when Chancellor Garr’s expression steeled and eyes narrowed in focus, signaling that he was more than willing to hear Ben’s case. He had his interest, possibly his favor.</p><p>Ben straightened and launched into a concise retelling of what Emissary Yendor had explained to the three of them, mindful to mention that the New Republic patrols of shipping lanes were far and few in between-which judging by Garr’s shocked expression was also news to him as well. With some back and forth questioning on Chancellor Garr’s part, mainly concerns about Rey’s ability to keep him safe-as a precaution he assured, not truly a question of actual ability-Ben was able to finally drive get to the meat of his speech. Eyeing Garr’s expression carefully as he laid out his proposed purpose of the trip, ensuring to capitalize on Garr’s shock and worry to drive home his closing statements and final plea.</p><p>“With Ryloth’s affected trade alone, and with the Republic’s lack of shipping lane patrols, I am fully convinced that it is imperative that I and my Jedi companion journey to Ryloth. With the blessing of Emissary Yendor and yourself, I believe we may gain a fuller picture of the threat that Rinnrivin Di and his criminal enterprise present to the future of security and peace within the galaxy. I only need the approval of the Senate, however due to our leave I must ask you to extend permission in its absence, Ryloth must not wait.” Garr had long since lowered his eyes as Ben spoke, and was now slowly nodding as Ben finished.</p><p>“As a Populist I wholeheartedly agree that Ryloth is an important matter. One that needs immediate attention.” A jolt of relief shot through Ben, and Rey smiled wide beside him, looking pleased and relieved. The worry that he had about not the possibility of not being able to go was quickly washed away with a new sense of dread as Garr lifted his head to give Ben a sad smile. A smile that told Ben everything he needed to know before Garr even opened his mouth.</p><p>“However, as Chancellor my position only allows me to extend permission in special cases. This would be a matter best left up to a Senate meeting. I’m afraid Ryloth will have to plead their case to the Senate as a whole once we reconvene.”</p><p>Ben swallowed every biting retort he had building inside as Garr spoke, before nodding solemnly. “Understood Chancellor, I apologize for wasting your time.” Rey’s eyes snapped to his immediately, as if to accuse him of relenting so easily while he lamely bit the inside of his cheek to keep his anger in check.</p><p>The hope he had building since this morning, now a blazing inferno of anger and frustration within him. Garr’s regretful gaze did nothing to dampen the disappointment and tense atmosphere his disapproval created, though Ben would admit that it was a small comfort that Garr had acknowledged the need for action. “You can stay for-“</p><p>“There’s a young Jedi in need of training!” Rey’s outburst caught both of them by surprise, Chancellor Garr more so than Ben, whose shocked gaze snapped towards Rey like a spring. Ben, who was too stunned to do anything but gape, watched from the corner of his eyes as Tai-Lin Garr extended his hand, motioning for her to continue. Rey licked her lips before she continued, using the seconds between to fabric her lie.</p><p>“A young Twi-Lek girl that was separated from her brother. Master Luke has requested that I find her and bring her back to Coruscant, so that he may bring her to the Jedi temple for training.” Rey lied easily, far too quick witted to be her first, which surprised him.<em> Oh, she was clever.</em></p><p>“By Master, you mean Luke Skywalker?” Chancellor Garr stroked his thin grey goatee, the sleeve of his scarlet robe slipping to reveal a symbol tattooed along his forearm. Ben grinned into his tea, victory tasting subtle sweet and earthy on his tongue.</p><p>“The one and only.” Rey said her tone confident though she darted glances between Ben and the Chancellor searching for signs of approval unaware that she had already saved them. Garr’s face split into a large welcoming grin at Rey’s confirmation. “Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place!”</p><p>“I didn’t know…” Rey muttered just as Garr clapped his hands together. Ben gave Rey a quick approving glance.</p><p>“Well, since this won’t be entirely a diplomatic trip, I will extend permission.” Garr began once again refilling each of their saucers with tea. “As a goodwill measure toward the New Jedi Order, may they soon be of service to the New Republic once again!” Ben and Rey exchanged small smiles of relief and toasted with Chancellor Garr. “To the New Jedi Order.”</p><p>The trio drank and chatted pleasantly until a cramp formed in his right thigh, and Rey feigned having to meditate that evening before they could leave Chancellor Garr’s office without appearing rude or hasty. Ben was polite enough to offer his company again some other time, and accepted Garr’s friendly gift of Gatalentan tea for Rey who voiced her immediate love of the drink earlier. Once they breached the office doors Ben nudged Rey’s shoulder.</p><p>“Good thinking, using your training like that as cover.” He whispered, close enough to her ear so as to not draw the attentions of the Senate guards standing nearby.</p><p>“They say the best lies are half-truths and I did want to visit someone while we are there.” Rey replied giving him a sly smile that was as unabashed as it was wide.</p><p>“Oh, really? I’ll have to take that under consideration.” Ben said, earning an exaggerated eye roll from Rey strode next to him, a purposeful bounce in her step.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Miscommunications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Lady Karfee receives a visitor, and our duo gets a little too close for comfort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I couldn't sit on this chapter much longer, I entirely had too much fun writing it. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Karfee stared at the body of her husband, noticing for the first time the set of wrinkles that lined the corners of his eyes. When she had married him at the age of sixteen, she thought nothing of their twenty-two-year age difference, the fact hadn’t even crossed her mind on their wedding night, only that this man, his money and influence was what she needed. His age- nor even his looks- hardly mattered in the grand scheme of things, he had gotten his side of the bargain and she had used the scraps of his influence to carve out her own desires. However now, as she eyed his still chest, the cold paleness of his skin, she realized just how old he was.</p>
<p>Her eyes drifted to the wedding ring still firmly wrapped around a blueish finger. The metal itself was made of Arkanian steel and still as smooth as the day that she had slipped it on his finger. The trademarks of weathering all but forgotten with his diligent practice of taking it off and securing it on his nightstand for prolonged periods. She wasn’t naïve enough to think that love was what galvanized them together over nine years of marriage, it had hardly kept her bed warm at night. She never loved him nor he her, and the inevitability of his death was something that she had steeled herself against, over solitary nights and with the company of other men. She was just beginning to become antsy with the prospect- had found herself beginning to resent her husband’s prolific and public use of Courscant’s brothels-when the offer had come down. Apparently, her husband was far more concerned with his own carnal desires, than the duties that he was supposed to carry out. He was becoming a liability, not just to the men that they had aligned themselves with, but also to her.</p>
<p>“We extend our condolences, Lady Karfee. I know how much you valued your husband.” A feminine voice spoke behind her, but did not startle her. She knew this voice. Karfee turned and eyed the blonde-haired woman, dressed simply in a black uniform.</p>
<p>“He outlived his usefulness. I take it you have a new directive from the Supreme Leader?” Phasma tilted her head to look around Lady Karfee and stare at the body behind her, her eyes betraying no sympathy or distaste near the presence of death.</p>
<p>“Affirmative, but there have been questions. About your performance and how Jareek’s death could affect that.” Karfee stiffed and eyed the blaster strapped to the woman's thigh.</p>
<p>“I was never loyal to my husband, but I am loyal to the Order. His death changes nothing.” She spoke confidently despite a chill running over her. The woman hummed and turned her sharp blue eyes back to Karfee, no doubt searching for any weakness to be found there.</p>
<p>“It alters our agreed upon conditions. Will you then step into his place and continue his work?”</p>
<p>“I will do what I must to serve the First Order.”</p>
<p>“And what about Solo? He has failed to make contact. The Supreme Leader is getting impatient.”</p>
<p>Karfee tilted her chin up defiantly, causing the mourning jewels to tinkle loudly in the dark room they were in. Leaders were always impatient and rash in their decisions, it was why they needed someone levelheaded, someone who was patient enough to wait things out. Her cousin had taught her this, weeks before her wedding, by entrusting to her the greatest gift the Empire could ever want. If only they had the resolve to wait. It was up to her then, to show them just how prudent patience could be. “Impatient he may be, but politics takes time. The seeds are sown, now they need to be nurtured.” Karfee paused to wiggle the ring off her husband’s bloated finger. She held it up to the thin trickle of sunlight overhead. She would make this into a pendant, a gift for the Supreme Leader once he had given her a position inside the First Order.</p>
<p>“The Supreme Leader cannot wait much longer, Karfee.” Phasma replied, irritation clearly strained.</p>
<p>Karfee sighed and tucked the ring into her pocket weighing if her next words would be detrimental to her health or not. “There’s a girl. A Jedi knight, sent by his uncle.”</p>
<p>“Why were we not informed of this earlier?” Phasma demanded, tilting her chin down to glower at Karfee from across the room a tickle of sunlight bisecting her face in half. If Karfee had not known of Phasma, of what she was capable of, she would’ve dismissed her as a simple, but beautiful woman. She suspected that many disregarded Phasma at first glance, seeing only her gender and not the muscle underneath, or the furious rage that lay simmering beneath her eyes. Perhaps many saw her as a woman not unlike many others. A plain woman who bore children, fell in love, and worked for a living. That would be their first mistake, and it was certainly not a mistake that Karfee was willing to make twice. Karfee knew the power of impressions, and so did Phasma.</p>
<p>“She’s harmless. A mere distraction. She was not worth mentioning, considering the tight time table that we are on. If she proves troublesome, I will take care of the problem myself.” Karfee replied evenly, though her voice wobbled on the last bit. Maybe it was the presence of Phasma, or the dead body of her husband, but her typical quick assuredness was crackling. All too keen Phasma noticed immediately, but chose to say nothing about it.</p>
<p>“Good. I will relay what you have said to the Supreme Leader. Keep working on Solo, the Supreme Leader is extremely keen to have him fall in line, before we begin phase two. And Karfee,” Phasma extended a glove hand, in which held a thin sliver of metal. “Jareek’s payment for his loyalty to the First Order. His absence will be felt by all in the Special Weapons Corp, however the Order has deemed it prudent to take care of their own and those that they leave behind.”</p>
<p>Karfee nodded and numbly took the thin sliver of metal, feeling hollow. It was a key to a bank vault on Aargau, as signified by inscription. She didn’t need credits, Jareek’s savings would keep her in the lap of luxury decades after his death. Behind a polite, yet tight lipped smile Karfee let nothing of her contempt show. Jareek thrived upon credits and other banal pleasures that the First Order showered upon him for a job well done. Always eager for a pat on the head, so shortsighted he never thought to ask for more. Karfee did and deep down she knew that it would not be credits or luxuries that the First Order would reward her with. They would give her a seat of power, right hand to the Supreme Leader himself. Not just because she would demand it but she would be the one to provide them their greatest jewel. The heir of the Empire itself.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Phasma, the First Order’s generosity is welcomed.” “Long live the First Order.”</p>
<p>“May the Supreme Leader reign.” Karfee automatically replied, the words rousing a rush of pride and duty within her.</p>
<p>The words were common, among those that believed in the Empire, in the good that it had done for the galaxy, but for Lady Karfee they held a renewed sense of purpose. Fools like her husband believed that the old Empire was not weak, but mismanaged. Karfee disagreed, the Empire of old was feeble, led by a withered old man and bested by children in rickety X-wings, but it had paved a way for its successor. The First Order had emerged from the ashes of the Empire, learned from its mistakes, and was ready to retake its place within the galaxy. And Karfee would be there, standing upon the edge of its magnificence, and smile down upon the Empire that she helped forge.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The journey to Ryloth was not a long trip, but it was long enough for Rey to practice her lightsaber forms and meditate. She wasn’t nervous per say, but she wanted to prepare, to be ready. Ben was currently leafing through reports that Emissary Yendor had provided him-data logs and testimonials of pilots that were taken hostage and whose ships were illegally boarded- while Rey practiced her lightsaber forms. The slight high whine of his ship was a comforting white noise that settled easily between the two of them. His ship was unconventional to say the least; with its W-shaped wings- to conceal weapons- and a sleek exterior. It stood out like a sore thumb when compared to the other transport-class starships that Senators used.</p>
<p>Upon first glance it looked brand new, but there were oddities littered around the inside-exposed wiring next to the left cockpit seat, a hatch that wouldn’t close to the left of her foot from where she stood, and an entire panel missing right above Ben’s head. The minute she stepped foot upon his vessel her fingers itched as she unconsciously calculated just how much each exposed part would cost in rations, which was odd considering his status as Senator. Surely, he could afford better-the thermal conductor peeking out from the console's right control alone was worth a good couple grand in credits. The thought nagged at her as they left atmo until she questioned him on the matter.</p>
<p>“I have the grand luxury of flying a prototype, while my mother gets the upgrades.” He said sarcastically with an irritated twinge of a bitter smile. “Why? Looking for something to scavenge?”</p>
<p>Rey hummed and tapped a finger to her chin while glancing around the cockpit. “Possibly. Though I didn’t peg you as mechanically inclined.” Ben gave her a hearty laugh and flicked a switch on the console.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m not, Jedi. My father,” He spit the word, a weight of decades worth of anger dripping off the word. “does all the prototype work.” Ben’s clipped tone made it very clear that the discussion was closed, so Rey let it be and they soon found themselves in their current positions. With Ben reading reports and Rey diligently practicing her forms. She was half way through her Soresu form set when Ben cleared his throat. Switching off her lightsaber, she glanced over at him to find him staring at her with a mixture of awe and nostalgia.</p>
<p>“What’s your preferred form?” He asked, his report reading pushed aside in favor of watching her practice. Rey shrugged, not having a clear answer.</p>
<p>She had no preference in what lightsaber form that she wanted to perfect. Luke had suggested Form IV to compliment her dual wielding, which she found useful, but had often found herself utilizing a mixture of all forms. “I like to keep my options open.”</p>
<p>Ben nodded, a lopsided grin beginning to stretch itself across his mouth. “Have you practiced Djem So? I think it would suit you.”</p>
<p>Rey’s eyebrows rose at the suggestion. Djem So was an aggressive style, a style that easily seduced its user in placing too much focus on controlling their opponents. Luke had only instructed her in it once, and had admitted that he still had not mastered the form. Even so, Rey remembered him beating her multiple times while using it. “Form V is not a strong form for me. Why?”</p>
<p>Ben stood up and set the holopad in the seat of his chair. “I could show you. Teach you some moves, if you want.” His offer was tempting as he stood there with a playful smirk on his lips, and a strange delight twinkling in his deep brown eyes.</p>
<p>“Alright, show me what you’ve got.” Ben gave her a quick nod and shed his outer robe, as if he had been waiting to do so since they had breached atmo and this was an elaborate ruse to do so. Ben then rummaged around in a small bin compacted with odds and ends until he procured two metal half-staffs roughly the size of a lightsaber from hilt to tip. He tossed it to her which she caught easily and gently tossed her lightsaber onto the top of her pack.</p>
<p>“Don’t want you ruining my precious ship.” He explained, the playful smirk from earlier now morphing into a rueful wide grin.</p>
<p>“Oh, of course not. That would lower its resale value considerably.” Rey commented in a dry tone, and twirled the staff in her hand lazily as she eyed his footing carefully. Ben gave a low chuckled and twirled his own staff in an elegant arch that betrayed the idea that he had let his skills as a Jedi atrophy while he was Senator.</p>
<p>“Careful with your quips, Rey. You might hurt my feelings.” Rey smirked and readied herself in Form IV’s opening stance, two-handed grip on her vertical staff and near her hip.</p>
<p>“Depending on how far you’ve let your Jedi training deteriorate, I might hurt more than just your feelings.” Rey replied voice light and teasing as Ben circled her, feeling energetic and giddy to test his skills. <em>Who else in the galaxy could say that they fought against not one, but two Skywalkers</em>? A spark of delight flashed through her as she thought about how jealous Finn would be.</p>
<p>“Have you always been this arrogant?” Ben asked thrusting his staff out in a wide arc aiming for her midsection. Rey easily parried, and Ben withdrew spinning the staff back and into his circling stance once more. Rey licked her lips, gaze darting between careful consideration of his footwork and the way his own eyes tracked her, honeyed brown in the fluorescent light.</p>
<p>“Only around you, Solo.” Rey spied an opening and thrust forward, intending to strike high along his shoulder when he nonchalantly parried with a sidestep, his staff halting hers and his arm outstretched.</p>
<p>“Interesting.” He murmured, voice low and warm beside her. The sound of it causing a bemused thrill to shoot through her. He let her retract her staff and they circled each other again, testing each other’s reflexes and blocking techniques until they were finally starting to strike at each other with full force. Every move he made had become more focused and fluid, as he remembered his training. Where his strikes were playful minutes ago were now quickened with resolve and she was mesmerized-completely caught up in how easily he had given himself to the force.</p>
<p>She realized too late that it was a mistake to think he wasn’t strong in his technique. With the force of his blows combined with the small space in which they practiced, he easily had her backed into a corner. Ideally not a great situation as her only defense being small side to side blocking, but she was holding. At least she was until Ben pressed closer the toe of his shoe knocking against hers as he bore down on her staff with his own, effectively rendering her defense obsolete in his proximity. If this was a real fight with lightsabers, she would’ve already been dead. He had locked his staff with hers and caged her neck on either side.</p>
<p>“Tell me where you went wrong, technique wise.” He demanded, close enough that the heat of his breath wafted over her nose. She swallowed and tried to ignore how her stomach dropped at how close he was, or how deliciously low his voice was. Ever since she had breached his mind and discovered the memory he had of her in that dress, she had felt-</p>
<p>“D-distracted...dropped my guard too low.” She replied voice wavering as she stared up at him through the shadow that his frame casted over her. She had to crane her neck back to stare up at him fully, and she wondered if he had always been this tall. Ben tilted his head, seemingly curious at her answer.</p>
<p>“And who has made you so distracted?” His question was simple enough, though draped in dangerous consequences and wrapped in low sensual tones. She couldn’t tell him that he was the reason why she had failed to block his last swing, and missed how his right foot shifted forwards to indicate his sudden advance. She couldn’t tell him that the simple way he moved, flowing easily from form to form had taken her breath away. She dared not to tell him that the arrogant smirk he had given her after he had bested her for the third time had made her weak in the knees. And she certainly couldn’t express that the way his gaze followed her-trailing her movements with such intense study-had made her skin itch. Ben, impatient as Rey’s thoughts tumbled around her head, pressed forward the weight of him causing their staffs to tilt her head higher as they crossed under her chin. Her head already fuzzy from his closeness, was now drowning itself in his scent-an intoxicating miasma of patchouli, bergamot and vanilla.</p>
<p>“Who has you so distracted, Rey?” He said in a hushed whisper, either oblivious to her current state or relishing in it. She was thankful that he had backed her into a dark corner, so he couldn’t see the blush that was raging high across her cheeks as she watched his gaze drop from hers, passed the bridge of her nose and down. Inhaling sharply, her lips parted as if to answer a promise that she wasn’t aware of giving. A promise that she really shouldn’t entertain. Promises have possibilities attached to them, possibilities where his lips would ghost over the same path that his gaze had forged only minutes ago-from the crown of her forehead to the pulse point over her neck. The force hummed, electric under her skin as he tilted his head ever so slightly downward. She stuttered, her brain misfiring as she struggled to come up with a convincing lie. A name dropped delicately off her lips and shattered between them.</p>
<p>“F-Finn…”</p>
<p>The moment the word wheezed out of her Ben froze and she watched his adam’s apple bob before he dragged his eyes back to hers. There was a flicker of hurt there before it disappeared so quick that Rey almost didn’t register it. He stepped back, intentionally putting enough space between them so that she could breath. A kind gesture meant to give her peace of mind but in his suddenness she was left cold. The light overhead crashed over her, giving her a spotlight to squirm and no cover to hide her embarrassment clearly splashed across her face.</p>
<p>“No-I mean yes, but-he’s going to Passana on a mission and the Masters seem to be worried about whatever is brewing in the Unknown Regions-I didn’t-that wasn’t what I w-”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Her rambling and the distance between them gave him something to grasp onto. A tangible cure to grasp at to stop his mind from reeling. He had almost kissed her, had desperately wanted to in that moment while he was completely drunk off adrenaline and the sweet way her lips had parted. Lowering his staff from hers he averted her eye, unwilling to witness her anger and embarrassment. He was a fool, a damned fool to think that she wouldn’t have someone on Ach-To, and apparently that someone was called Finn judging by the way she sighed his name. When he finally let his eyes find her again, a shaky breath rattled out between clenched teeth. She looked terrified, face flushed, wide-eyed and clutching her staff close to her chest still frozen in the position that he had forced her into. The bitter taste of self-loathing and disgust burned at the back of his throat, as he watched her ramble, her words slow to register. <em>Pasaana…Masters…Brewing in the Unknown Regions-I didn’t…</em></p>
<p>Swallowing down his disgust he forced himself to respond, latching onto the first word that he could tangibly hear. There was a spark of recognition there and he used it to redirect his energy, to put distance between what had almost happened.</p>
<p>“Pasaana?” He asked, offering the question up to her, willing her to take the change of direction without question.</p>
<p>“Yes, have you heard of it?” She asked tentatively, the staff she was holding still tightly grasped but lowered as if his response had also caught her off guard. Ben felt like he could breathe again and he searched his memories, dusting off cobwebs from a distant memory of his time with Luke while they gallivanted around the galaxy.</p>
<p>“I went there with Luke once. We were searching for something…Sith.” His memory was normally sharp so it was odd that this memory was hazy, like it was drowning under murky water refusing to surface.</p>
<p>“Something Sith?” She repeated, voice steady but worried. He opened his mouth, meaning to reassure her in the best way that he knew how by telling her that he wasn’t sure-his memory refusing to come into focus-when she bolted.</p>
<p>“I need to talk to Finn!” Rey yelled, darting past him in a blur of white gauze and brunette hair as she rounded the corner to the cockpit of the ship.</p>
<p>“Rey!” He called, rushing after her after just missing catching her arm to stop her. Rounding the corner, he found her bent over the console jabbing a finger at the communications board irritably. Not understanding why none of the buttons she pushed would work.</p>
<p>“Rey!” He called again standing behind her awkwardly as he debated on if he should touch her shoulder to get her attention or not. Ignoring him she continued to curse and frantically search around the cockpit. He swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of his throat, already wincing at the bad news that he had to tell her.</p>
<p>“Rey,” A grimace dragging the corner of his mouth. “the subspace comlink is finicky, it won’t reach Pasaana until we are closer.” She whirled on him confused, until he pointed a finger upwards at an exposed panel with wires dangling from it resembling dead ivy. He watched her face crumble as her eyes surveyed the gutted panel that housed the once pristine comlink compartment. Mouth dropping she blinked several times, trying to make sense of why a Senator would have a damaged comlink that was essential for space travel.</p>
<p>“Han wanted to see if he could boost the signal by incorporating a-“</p>
<p>“Long-range TKE-014 enhancer?” She finished, still staring at the wires dangling just shy of his head. Her head tilted; brow furrowed in deep concentration as if she was piecing together a complicated puzzle.</p>
<p>“Something like that, yeah.” Rey hummed and nodded, eyes finally dropping to his face, a bemused smile struggling to breach her mouth.</p>
<p>“That might actually work.” Ben wasn’t sure, but he took her word for it having little patience that fiddling with electronics and machinery usually required. Han had tried of course, but like with most bonding moments with his father the evening had ended in name calling and sulking. He really should bar Han from tinkering on his ship, it was his after all bought and paid for with his own money. Rey tilted the top of the staff toward Ben, shoulders slumped in defeat. Taking the staff, he watched as she wrapped her arms around herself, at a loss for what to do.</p>
<p>“We can try reaching him again once we get near Pasaana.” He offered, giving her a small smile to ease her worries which she took gratefully by giving him a tentative smile in return. His heart clenched. Not wanting to investigate why any further he excused himself, muttering that he had to get back to reading the reports that Emissary Yendor had sent him, and reassuring her that they should be close enough to Pasaana in roughly an hour.</p>
<p>Truthfully, he was still on edge from what had almost happened earlier, and the mere sight of her silhouetted by the blur of stars behind her made his breath hitch in ways that hadn’t since he was a pre-teen. Shakily he picked up his holopad and forced himself to read. A diligent effort made hollow by how fast his heart was thudding, and by the sound of Rey pacing alone in the cockpit. He sat there, straining to read the Aurebesh as his traitorous mind replayed the encounter. Faithfully recreating the moment until the end, where in place of a shuddering sigh, it was a breathy moan. A plea conjured to invoke action, action that his imaginary self was more than willing to abide. The groan that erupted out of his throat was strangled, caught between disgust and frustration. <em>Gods, how pathetic was he, fantasizing about kissing his bodyguard? </em></p>
<p>“Ben?”</p>
<p>Panic shot through him and he jolted, back ramrod straight to whip his head around to find Rey standing at the door of the cockpit. Swallowing thickly, he managed to pull together a response in his addled brain.</p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I’m going to make some tea, would you like some?”</p>
<p>Tea, tea, he could work with tea. He nodded eagerly and gave a strained smile. “Tea would be great.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Her warm smile sent him spiraling and he had to grip the arms of his chair to keep himself from scratching his nails down his face. He couldn’t wait to reach Ryloth, to put some distance between them if not to save her from him than to piece together his sanity. <em>Strictly professional</em>, he chanted as he thanked Rey and sipped the scalding hot tea. It burned his tongue and he welcomed the sharp sensation as a penance for his  impure thoughts. <em>Good</em>.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ben was kind enough to let Rey drop from hyperspace long enough to leave a message for Master Cornix to relay to Finn, which she disguised with the code words that they had created to talk about things that they shouldn’t when the Master’s or Luke was around.</p>
<p>“Checking in! I hope you didn’t forget sun protection. I had a dream last night and you were in it. You were a stormtrooper, but with black armor? I can’t remember it’s a little fuzzy. And your blaster was a fish, but not the kind on Ach-To! It was a really strange dream, anyway, we are headed to Ryloth, I’ll message you again once we’ve landed. Talk soon.”</p>
<p>Ben who was standing by on controls stared at her like she had five heads once she finished.</p>
<p>“What?” She challenged, feeling embarrassed that he had heard her use their code language.</p>
<p>Ben shook his head and began to prime to hyperdrive. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“Good, lets go.” She said, settling into the co-pilot's chair. Once the hyperdrive was primed, Ben reached forward to flick a switch and Pasaana-with its orange and yellow coloration-blurred from view. They remained quiet as the hum of Ben’s ship returned and she relaxed into her seat intending to take a quick nap, but Ben kept glancing at her from the corner of his eye. It was clear that he wanted to say something, but didn’t want to appear inconsiderate. Raising an expectant eyebrow, she watched as a confused look tugged on his brows and twitched along his mouth.</p>
<p>“You wanted to talk to Finn about a dream you had?”</p>
<p>“It was code.” She said stiffly, shifting to curl her legs near her and rested her head against the soft leather seat. <em>At least his dad had spared the upholstery</em>, she thought wryly.</p>
<p>“Oh. And who taught you this code? A child?”</p>
<p>She sniffed and closed her eyes, a weariness soothing any hurt feelings. “We made it up. Wake me up when we get there okay?”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>It was in the way that he said it, laid somewhere between affirmation and disappointment, that she began to wonder if everything was okay. If what had transpired earlier was a much bigger deal than what she had allowed herself to believe it wasn’t. If there almost-she wouldn’t say it, because if she did then she had to confront it- was an omen of trouble ahead. That horrible thought nagged at her, even as she fell headlong into a void less dream, the hum of Ben’s ship serving as an anchor back to reality.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun fact: Ben's ship is modeled after Leia's Mirrorbright ship (though it's less of a scrapheap) </p>
<p>Also I have no idea how much time it takes to get from one planet to another so apologies for any weird inconsistencies, so we'll all just have to pretend its like an extended car ride. </p>
<p>I promise that coveted E is coming, but I like to cover my ground work. First comes attraction, next comes tension! </p>
<p>Anyway thanks for reading and as always I hope you enjoyed! Comments, and Kudos well appreciated, thanks to all that have done so. It brightens my day that people can enjoy this crazy story that I've concocted! I also reply to all comments so if you have a question (that won't ruin the plot/story) I will totally answer them. </p>
<p>~Scavengers Succotash</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ryloth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ben and Rey find themselves on Ryloth, gearing up to start the investigation while trying their best to ignore their latent feelings for one another.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yendor Brethen watched as Senator Solo’s personal aircraft begin its descent from Ryloth’s atmosphere, its twin engines stirring the fine silt around his feet and coaxing nearby windchimes into a melodic frenzy. He eyed the two x-wing escorts that hovered on either side and tipped two fingers in a greeting to the pilot of one. The x-wings themselves were old but well cared for, their age only alluded to if the sunlight hit the nose just right to reveal a faint outline of the Resistance emblem. Yendor smiled faintly and squinted as the ship lowered to cast a long shadow. How ironic was it to have not one, but two reminders of the Resistance piloting side by side? Only now, one is hiding under a fresh coat of paint, in favor of building a different legacy.</p><p>“The council has made their decision regarding the consequences for your indiscretions, Emissary Yendor.” Chancellor Drelomon muttered beside him; a hand lifted to block his face against the sandy wind. “Is that what councilwoman Shesi called it? An indiscretion?” Yendor replied, a weariness weaving unintentionally through his words. He had known that this would happen-it was reasonable, a course of action that he would’ve undertaken if he were in the opposite shoes-but he would be lying if he had not hoped for leniency.</p><p>Chancellor Drelomon was quiet for a moment before he tipped the end of his cane towards the descending aircraft. “Do you truly think this Senator and his Jedi will be able to help Ryloth?”</p><p>Yendor nodded his head solemn and turned to look his friend in the eyes. It struck him in this moment, to be suddenly reminded of how old his friend had gotten-how age had weathered them both really. No longer were they teenage rebels fighting alongside each other in the Resistance, nor were they young children causing a ruckus on city streets for entertainment. Funny that, how time seemed to catch up to them both despite neither of them knowing it. Drelomon Fe’sch was older than him by a solid seven years, but he hid his age well despite the wrinkles and pinched weathered look that had at some point permanently etched along his visage. Even so, Drelomon’s good health was in no doubt supplemented by the spice caverns that his family had owned for decades. The same spice mines that were now hemorrhaging money and resources thanks to Rinnrivin Di’s cartel.</p><p>“There is no failure in asking for help when we need it. You taught me that.” Yendor replied, giving his friend a very pointed look. Exhaustion slipped from Drelomon through a heavy tired sigh having caught Yendor’s knowing gaze.</p><p>“Yes, but with council permission. The members are weary, you’ve overstepped your position, Yendor.” Drelomon’s tone wasn’t soft despite the deliberate apology there, <em>I can’t help you out of this friend</em>.</p><p>“A sacrifice I’m more than willing to make.” Yendor eyes flickered over Drelomon’s robes, <em>I know</em>. Much like Yendor himself, Drelomon had come from a family of wealth, though now-after pouring money into Ryloth’s independence-with fighting off the cartel, such wealth was quickly diminishing. A sloppily repaired tear near Drelomon’s left shoulder caught his gaze- presumably mended by his late wife judging by the off color of the thread and untidy stitching. “It seems we have all made sacrifices.”</p><p>Drelomon scoffed and shook his head as Senator Solo’s ramp descended. “And your daughters? Your family? What sorrows will they endure for your lack of judgement?” Drelomon nodded his head towards the x-wing pilot that had landed in tandem with Solo’s as if to drive home his words. It was a low blow, low enough that he hadn’t expected it to come from a friend, much less Drelomon.</p><p>“Whatever they deem worthy. Excuse me-“ Yendor replied evenly, pointedly ignoring Drelomon’s outstretched hand as he moved to welcome Senator Solo.</p><p>“Senator Solo, pleased to meet you again, how was your trip?” As he welcomed Senator Solo to Ryloth, Yendor could still feel Drelomon’s disappointed gaze burning a hole into the middle of his back. And for the briefest of moments-as Yendor forced a polite smile towards this Senator-he doubted. <em>Had he made the right decision for Ryloth? For his family? </em></p><hr/><p>Rey followed dutifully beside Solo as Emissary Yendor led them through the carved tunnel ways of Lessu city. Ryloth was an interesting planet having not one or two but three moons and being one of only two planets that were tidally locked-the other being a mythic planet yet to be discovered. Once Ben’s ship dropped from hyperspace Rey was immediately struck by the stark contrast of the two halves of Ryloth, one half covered in total darkness the other in light. The contrast so unique that she wondered if they would be spending the majority of their time in the lit half and if their accommodations would provide suitable night shades. Ben had suggested that depending on how long this investigation took they might have to spend a few nights on Ryloth. The topic itself was brought up by Emissary Yendor first.</p><p>“I’m afraid that due to the financial restrictions upon my position, I was unable to provide sleeping quarters for you and your companion, Senator Solo. However, my family and I would be honored for you to stay at our place during your stay.” Yendor said pleasantly a politeness that illustrated his status at odds with their current surroundings. Littered throughout the small lit tunnel way in which they walked lined small pockets of ramshackled huts and beggars.</p><p>A young Twi-Lek girl eyed their group as they walked, her watery gaze locked onto Rey, eyes glazed with a familiar look. Smiling lightly to the girl she rummaged through her pack to procure a protein pack. “It’s not much, but it will help.” Rey said wishing that her voice didn’t waver so much. She wished she had packed bigger protein portions for their trip, but she hasn’t thought much of it at the time. And it wasn’t that she had to think about where her next meal would come from after meeting Master Luke, the habit long abandoned in favor of consistency and security. However, with one look at the young girl those long-forgotten memories came flooding back, washed over her in such a ferocity that she was ashamed, <em>had the comforts of Luke’s temple really changed her that much?</em> The young girl hesitantly took the protein pack, a smile stretching across her face in such a way that it made her heart clench further. Rey glanced toward the quickly retreating figures of Ben and Yendor before giving the girl a small smile and meeting back up with them.</p><p>“That is very kind of you Emissary Yendor-“ Ben said, glancing back to Rey as she caught up to them when Yendor interjected.</p><p>“Please you may just call me Yendor, we’re far from the Galactic Senate. How is your mother? Is her quasi retirement suiting her well?”</p><p>Ben nodded. “She’s doing quite well, after some convincing she had taken up gardening in Naboo believing it or not.”</p><p>“Really? I never pictured the great General Organa as having a green thumb.”</p><p>“My mother is full of surprises.” Ben replied with a bemused smile. Rey held back her own smile, the thought of the great General tending to a garden surprised her as well. While she had only met her once her greatness preceded her, it was difficult to think that the person who helped take down the Empire was now spending her days pruning, and whatever else there was to do to take care of a garden. Yendor gave a hearty laugh, a laugh that indicated he knew exactly how surprising Leia Organa could be. Rey wondered if Yendor had ever worked with the General directly during the war, but the thought was cut short by Yendor’s next question.</p><p>“And your father? What is the great Han Solo doing now?” Reg glanced between the two, watched curiously as Ben flexed a fist behind his back and the tightening of his shoulders. It was clear enough even to Rey that the topic of Ben’s father was sore, and something that he wanted to avoid, but Yendor persisted, patiently quiet in his inquisitiveness as he waited for Ben to speak.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s traipsing through the galaxy as we speak, probably breaking a few laws much to the chagrin of my mother.” Ben finally said, his tone restricted with forced boredom no doubt hoping to drop the subject altogether.</p><p>“Well, I suppose we can’t all have a green thumb. Though, I must say Ryloth does have a beautiful garden.” Yendor turned his head towards Rey. “Have you heard of Ryloth’s famous rock garden? It’s a huge tourist revenue, quite famous!”</p><p>Rey shook her head. “No, I don’t believe I have.”</p><p>Yendor looked surprised, but inclined his head toward Ben. “Well, after the investigation is over, I’m sure Ben here will take you there sometime.”</p><p>“That would be nice.” Rey replied pointedly staring at Ben as his lips flattened in a small line, not quite a full smile that she had grown accustomed to. “After the investigation, of course. Business first.”</p><p>The rest of the walk to Yendor’s home was filled with polite small talk, which allowed Rey to admire the unique architecture that the city offered. Much like the rest of Lessu City Yendor’s home was built out of the canyon itself, its doors and small windows carved out of the rust-colored sandstone. Rey had expected it to look more like a diplomat’s home, more upscale or having guards mounted near doors and windows, but it didn’t. Instead, it resembled all the other carved homes scattered about the area, the only detail designating Yendor’s status being its size as it was nearly double the average home.</p><p>Their room however was small to which Yendor profusely apologized for, but Rey didn’t mind, she was used to small rooms, preferred it actually. Ben on the other hand apparently did not, if the pinched look on his face was anything to go by.</p><p>“It’s not so bad.” She mused, setting her pack down next to the bed once Yendor had left them alone to unpack and settle in before dinner that evening. “No, its-” Ben paused to take in the room's surroundings. “Quaint.” He finished, tossing his own bag onto the opposite bed. Rey fought a smile as she watched Ben glance around the room. The room was quaint, obviously decorated with sparsity in mind, but the trinkets and handwoven blankets gave it a certain homey charm.</p><p>“Quaint indeed. Not as lavish as you were expecting?” Ben shook his head and ran a hand through his black hair.</p><p>“No, it's not that. I was expecting separate rooms.” Ben replied, eyeing her as she began to unpack, the intensity of his gaze making her skin itch much like it had when he cornered her on his ship. Oh...Oh! “Are you worried that I’ll snore?” Rey offered half-jokingly hoping to distract herself from the odd feeling that twisted itself in the pit of stomach. She hadn’t thought much of it-them having to share a room together-until he had said something. Even then, the idea wasn’t entirely unpleasant, besides it would be more conveniently this way, if anything were to happen, she would be right there. “I’ll ask if Yendor has another spare room-” Ben began his gaze fluttering around the room and landing on everywhere but her. Rey shook her head as she looked down to smooth a wrinkle out of the handwoven blanket beneath her. “It’ll be convenient,” Ben’s eyes flicked back to hers sharply, his brown eyes widening briefly before she continued. “for me to be here if anything were to happen, I mean.” Ben was quiet as he thought about it before he nodded, seeming to agree with her. Rey watched as he ran his hand once more through his hair and sighed.</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“And I don’t snore.” Rey mumbled, picking at a loose thread from the blanket, wanting him to know that she had been joking earlier and not knowing why. Ben gave a soft laugh and maneuvered himself on his bed to lean against the headboard.</p><p>Ben gave a soft laugh and maneuvered himself on his bed to lean against the headboard. “Good. I’m a light sleeper.” He mumbled more so to himself than to her as he picked through his pack next to him for his holopad.</p><p>Rey remained quiet as Ben quickly fell into his work, still reading through the documents that Yendor had sent him while Rey herself occupied her time with meditation. She deepened her breathing and opened herself up to the force, concentrating on the subdued sounds of the city outside their window; the creaking of steel wheels from a vendor’s cart, the chitter-chatter of Twi-leki below, the soft whistling of wind running through the hollowed caves and tunnels and Ben content breathing opposite her. All of it coalescing and merging together until there was only the comforting hum of the force beneath it all. This part, the way the force sang beneath the energy of all life still left her breathless even years later, even after the umpteenth time it still stunned her.</p><p>When she was just a child playing in the carcasses of the Empire, scavenging for parts with bleeding knuckles, the force had terrified her. The first time she truly tapped into it was in anger as she shoved a fellow scavenger who had stolen a particularly expensive part (a long-range targeting chip from an Ion-Cannon Targeting system). It had terrified her, to suddenly find the boy shoved back not the few feet she had intended, but a couple hundred. Her blood singing in her veins and ears ringing, she felt like a monster and had spent the following nights wondering if this was the reason her parents had abandoned her. It would eventually take a near death experience for her to tap into the force again years later, and even afterward she had used it sparingly. After she met Master Luke, the raw strength gifted to her by the force began to feel more manageable and less like condemnation.</p><p>She had fallen into a deep contemplative state when Ben cleared his throat, loud enough to break her concentration.</p><p>“Rey? Dinner is ready, are you hungry?”</p><p>Rey peeked open one eye to find Ben patiently standing by the bathroom door, hair darker in its dampness. He must’ve taken a shower while she was meditating. The realization flustered her, but she hardly had the chance to think more on the matter because her traitorous stomach let out a loud rumbling which earned a lopsided grin from Ben. Rey bit the corner of her lip to hide her own embarrassment before she nodded. She could eat, her mouth practically watering at the prospect of a hot fresh meal.</p><p>“It seems my stomach answered for me.” She laughed watching as Ben smoothed back some damp strands of hair into place. He had forgone any ornamental braids this time which made him look relaxed and good, dare she say attractive.</p><p>She wasn’t blind Senator Ben Solo was attractive; attractive in a way that wreckage could be beautiful in its destruction, all crooked ends that came together to form something perfect, something newer and freer from the original purposeful design. Ben wasn’t conventionally attractive, his nose for one was far too big to fit the models that featured in holovids she had watched with Finn in secret, and his plush lips formed a lopsided smile that some would describe as boyish, but that fit perfectly with the beauty marks that littered his pale skin haphazardly and wrinkled the bridge of his nose. She had thought him attractive from the moment she had met him, but that initial attraction she had buried deep, had pushed it away to make room for his arrogant attitude and self-righteousness, but now. Oh, now it was in full force-a tiny ember coaxed by the incident on his ship and their easy friendship which made it all the more difficult to tuck away.</p><p>Ben must’ve noticed she was staring, no doubt a curious expression plastered on her face because he tilted his head confusion now along his.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Blinking away her thoughts she cleared her throat, the tightness there sudden though warranted. <em>What was happening to her?</em> And more worryingly what would Master Luke think? Rey nodded mind, still woozy in her epiphany.</p><p>“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll be down in a minute.”</p><p>As Rey watched Ben leave, she took a deep breath and wrestled with the newfound feelings that had crept upon her. Maybe sharing a room wasn’t such a good idea after all.</p><hr/><p>The shower hardly had the effect that he had hoped for. He had hoped a nice cool shower would tamper the fantasies that had swept up into him as he watched Rey meditate. He had been ogling, eyeing the swath of tanned skin at the back of her neck, the way the sunlight had outlined her profile, and the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathed instead of focusing his attention on the investigative reports provided by Yendor. He felt like a creep, eyeing her the way that he had, his fantasies fumbling about themselves in a fury and dragging forth old memories and wrestling them into new ones; ones that involved the wicked dress she had worn and the almost incident on his ship. The very same dress, now tattered and filthy that he had tucked away under his mattress like he had done for the dirty holovids he secreted away as a teenager. At first when he had taken the dress, he had told himself he would have it mended, but he knew deep down that he had no intention of repairing it much in the same way he hadn’t kept the dirty holovids for their cinematic choreography. As the subsequent shame, <em>because really a Jedi, his uncles no less</em>, swept over him he rolled off his bed and headed for the bathroom, hoping distance would provide some adequate relief. And further hoping the beat of the fresher’s icy spray against him would tamper his imagination, though it proved fruitless. Instead, it merely served as a reminder of how long it had been since he’s been with anyone, and much worse compounded his self-loathing until it knotted itself into a ball in the pit of his stomach. The act itself, of taking a cold shower shameful in and of itself. Ben made no mistake he wasn’t a prude-<em>far from it</em>-it was the subject of his desire that tainted it.</p><p>Thankfully though after standing stark naked under a barrage of needling ice water that gradually went from pain to numbness relief abided, much like the scalding hot tea from the day before. He dried himself methodically one leg and then the next, upwards towards his chest and arms until he was dry, each swipe intent in its focus until the only thing that he was left to wrestle with was the prospect of a hot meal provided by Yendor’s wife. <em>“You would be surprised at how well a hot meal can smooth over negotiations, kid. Don’t take it for granted, especially your mother’s, even though she’s a terrible cook.”</em> Han had said once, and Ben reluctantly had to agree.</p><p>Laid before him was a bounty of fresh fruits and steaming hot Rylothian cuisine. Qwa’ve had really outdone herself even if Ben had never had authentic Rylothian fair the smell in the air was delectable, earthy and sweet. “Will your Jedi companion be joining us?” Qwa’ev asked as she set down an empty plate and bowl next to his. Qwa’ve was a lovely woman, tall and willowy in statue with pale green coloring, Yendor was a lucky man.</p><p>“Ah, yes she’ll be down in a minute.” Ben replied manners not yet forgotten as he waited patiently for the rest of Yendor’s family to arrive.</p><p>“Mom, did you make Caq-oh! I didn’t know we had company.” A voice called, quickly followed by a young teenager who stood awkwardly at the doorway. Ben smiled politely and inclined his head meaning to address the bantha in the room when Qwa’ev beat him to it.</p><p>“Oh! Hahnee this is Senator Ben Solo, from Coruscant. He’s here on behalf of your father.” The surprise lingered on Hahnee’s face, but managed to wrangle together a weak smile.</p><p>“Senator.” She replied syllables clipped and high in her nervousness. Ben chuckled lightheartedly and bowed his head back to her.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hahnee.” Qwa’ve waved her daughter to sit next to her and kissed her forehead before she sat. “This is Hahnee, my youngest.” She explained patting her daughters head, who shied away eyeing Ben from across the table with her cheeks flushed. Qwa’ve hummed and waved her daughters muttering off just as Yendor and Rey entered the dining room.</p><p>“I hope my wife and daughter hasn’t been bothering you too much.” Yendor’s called motioning toward Rey’s seat and giving a pointed look towards his daughter that reminded Ben a lot of the same pointed looks he got in his youth. A look that said, behave or else. Ben laughed and shook his head, gaze flickering sideways to glance at Rey as she settled herself neatly on the bench beside him. She responded to him and the rest of the family with a polite smile, though her attention kept flickering to the healthy array of food before them. He couldn’t blame her, the food looked and smelled delicious and he desperately wanted to get started, but with an unoccupied seat next to Yendor he doubted it would be as soon as he wanted. Rey on the other hand had other ideas and-to his delight and horror-reached forth, passing over the rice and headed straight for the stew.</p><p>“Rey-we can’t-not yet. We are still waiting for someone.” He mumbled low enough so as to not embarrass her and brought her hand back down and between them. She grimaced, and mouthed an apology to the Yendor’s family just as a tall male Twi-lek entered the dining room.</p><p>“Sorry, I was-“ The young male cleared his throat and ducked his head in an apology before settling himself next to Yendor, who gave him a silent though obviously disappointed look. “RDA meeting…” The man finished lamely under his breath. Yendor sighed, but otherwise opted to not reprimand the young man at the dinner table and simply introduced him as Charth, his oldest-almost 21- and only son.</p><p>The awkward silence didn’t seem to abate as Ben filled his bowl with stew and other plate with the various foods from around the table. Rey quickly followed suit, heading straight for the stew before giving the rest of the food a cursory look, clearly unsure of what to pair with what. Qwa’ve quickly provided tips and explanations as she gave the two of them a brief rundown of what was before them; Rycrit Stew often paired with Munch-Fungus bread, Caqwea a variation of vegetables and flora steamed together with a spiced sauce, a flatter version of a Munch-Fungus bread that was used to scoop up the brightly yellow colored slurry made from the Keeli plant, and an array of pastries sweetened with the sap of the Whiptrees that lined the terminator line of the planet. Ben was fascinated with all the technicalities of the dishes prepared, but hungry enough that his curiosity took a back seat to fulfilling a very primal and singular motivation and immediately dug in. The spices and sweet earthy scent of the meal filled his nose and assaulted his senses in the most pleasant way. <em>How long had it been since he had a home cooked meal that wasn’t prepared by droids or equivalent of quick on-the-go meals?</em></p><p>Dinner was filled with pockets of small talk, interrupted by small smatterings of flattery lobbied back and forth in polite exchanges. Rey for all her training and years of solitary on Jakku took to small talk much better than he ever did, easily flattering both Qwa’ve and Yendor and-<em>most irritatingly so</em>-their son to the point that Charth was all charming smiles and long gazes. Ben told himself that it shouldn’t really matter, his Jedi could flirt with anyone that she wanted, but he reasoned they were on a mission and such it was unsightly. Perhaps she didn’t know what she was doing as she followed Charth’s step by step instructions on how to properly-and by properly he clearly meant the opposite (despite how the rest of the table followed)- way to eat a particularly juicy desert by licking and sucking off the juices from her own fingers.<em> Loudly now! To give compliments to the chef</em>, Charth had noted. All of which Qwa’ve laughed and waved a hand obviously very flattered that her food was well appreciated. And it was, but Ben didn’t really see the need to go so far as to proclaim his satisfaction by slurping down the juice in such an obscene manner.</p><p>“Dinner was very delicious, Qwa’ve. Yendor is a very lucky man to have the benefit of your home cooked meals.” Ben finally said, leaning back a bit in his chair and setting down his utensils. He was stuffed, and had eaten more than absolutely necessary. Yendor baulked out a contended laugh and nodded giving his wife a once over as a pleased smile danced across his face as he watched his wife remove his plate.</p><p>“Lucky I am.” Yendor cleared his throat and turned his attention to his children. “Charth, Hahnee would you mind giving the room to the adults there is some business that I have to address with Senator Solo.” Ben nodded, liking that idea very much. Despite Charth obvious reluctance and Hahnee’s deflated smile they excused themselves and gave their mother and father a kiss on the cheek before departing. Rey smiled and waved goodbye just as Qwa’ve began gathering up Ben’s plates and offered her services in assisting-which Qwa’ve gratefully accepted.</p><p>Once they were alone Ben leaned forward, fingers laced together on the table before him. There wasn’t much time to interfere during dinner to ask Yendor the questions that he really had wanted to ask, but now with the dining room empty save for the two of them it seemed it was now or never. Yendor beat him to the punch.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve read over the reports that I’ve sent you. As you can see Rinnrivin’s cartel and its influence have threatened Ryloth’s future security a great deal. I assure you that if there is anything that I can do to assist you in this investigation then I will cooperate as much as I can.” Ben nodded noting the implication there, it seems he wasn’t the only one trying to maneuver carefully around bureaucratic red tape.</p><p>“I noticed that a lot of the aircraft that Rinnrivin’s cartel targets are shipping freighters. I understand that spice, particularly Rylothian spice is highly prized and valuable, however what I don’t understand is why light freighters, surely with the bulk freighters left behind from the Empire it would make economic sense to utilize those over a couple thousand light freighters for commercial use?” Yendor hummed and reached for his class of Munch-Fungus ale.</p><p>“We used to use those exclusively before the Nikto’s crime syndicate reached our sector. Tell me, have you ever seen a bulk freighter do a Koiogran maneuver successfully?”</p><p>Ben shrugged a wry smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, remembering a flying lesson Luke had taught him eons ago. “It depends on your definition of successful.” Yendor chucked and drummed his fingers across the dinner table in an absentminded fashion as he contemplated his next words. Ben could tell that he was onto something, a line of questioning that had made Yendor nervous.</p><p>“In the end, we had to switch to light freighters for our shipping needs, more speed and agility to combat against growing Nikto dominance.”</p><p>“And the Hutts? They aren’t normally ones to share.” Yendor nodded.</p><p>“You’re right they don’t, but we had made certain arrangements-“</p><p>“By arrangements you mean protection bribes?”</p><p>Yendor nodded grimly. “How else does one do business with the Hutts?”</p><p>“Very carefully.” Ben hummed as he rubbed his jaw between two fingers straining to hear the subdued laughter that drifted in from the kitchen were Rey and Qwa’ve were. “I hear the end of a chain works wonders.” Yendor’s eyes twinkled no doubt catching the reference, his mother’s dalliance with the Hutts reaching far and wide across the galaxy, he would admit it was a point of pride for himself, but cumbersome to work around as Senator.</p><p>“Regardless the quicker Rinnrivin’s cartel is dismantled the easier it will be for the Hutts to regain control-“ Yendor finally said muttered something in Twi-leki which-if Ben remembered his foreign language classes equivocated to something to the adage of ‘known enemies are better’. He reluctantly agreed-the Hutts were easier to manage with the constant intraclan squabbling.</p><p>“I would like to interview those who have encountered the cartel’s smugglers first hand?” Yendor’s eyebrows raised, clearly, he hadn’t expected that.</p><p>“I assure you Senator Solo; <em>the council</em> has provided you with all the proper transcripts from our own investigations.”</p><p>“I’m sure the council has, but I would still like to meet with them. With your permission of course.” Ben had hoped his implication was clear, which judging from Yendor’s slow but approving smile it was. Ben nodded and reached forward to pour themselves another glass of ale when Yendor tapped on the table with two fingers. Ben looked, tucked neatly under Yendor’s fingers was a small holodisk.</p><p>“Additional reports. Two pilots and their freighters were assaulted and relieved of their cargo three days ago. No survivors this time.” Yendor muttered, flicking his eyes to the open windows.</p><p>“Does Ryloth’s council know that you’ve given me this information?” Ben asked as he pocketed the holodisk. Yendor gave him a grim smile, a flat meekly thing that aged him far more than a decade’s worth in the sun.</p><p>“I may not be among Ryloth’s council much longer, I’m afraid.” Ben opened his mouth to respond, but was quickly cut short by Rey and Qwa’ve reintroducing themselves into the dining room. It was clear that Yendor wanted his beloved wife to be oblivious to the business between them, and Ben would graciously bend to those wishes. Rey on the other hand was far less oblivious to the tone of the dining room as she nervously flickered her gaze between the two of them. Ben shook his head silently indicating that he would fill her in later as he watched Yendor’s wife settled herself on his lap and embraced him. It was odd to watch a couple display their affection in such an open and intimate way that Qwa’ve and Yendor did, so Ben looked away opting to give them somewhat some privacy as Rey fell into small chit chat with Qwa’ve and Yendor. The night dragged on for a good half hour more before it was clear that they all needed some sleep.</p><p>Once back in their room Rey was quiet as they situated themselves into their respective beds, but he could feel her eyes on him as he lounged in his and thumbed through the new reports that Yendor had given him. The reports themselves followed the same itinerary of the others, but it was short, no doubt brief due to the missing interviews on a count of the lost lives aboard. There was something there though, lives lost over-<em>what was the cargo again? Spice? No, food?</em> It wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling to have her eyeing him as he worked, but it made concentrating difficult and it made the back of his neck itch. Normally he would have welcomed the distraction, but there was something new to this information that was wholly unlike the rest, a nugget of hidden info that he believed would go along way in solving this-</p><p>“You look deep in thought. What is it?” Ben hummed and glanced her way and then immediately back to his holopad. She had taken down her hair again, and with it no longer confined to their signature three buns it tumbled down past her shoulders.</p><p>“The cargo. Spice makes sense for a cartel to smuggle and hijack, but why food? What could a cartel have with-“ He paused, nose scrunching as he found the light freighters tonnage. “-four tons of food. Hard to think Rinnrivin is a fan of Slaa-“</p><p>“Sla-uh-rra? The delicious fruit we had at dinner?” Rey suggested innocently enough and correcting his punctuation.</p><p>Ben flicked a glance towards Rey who sat idly coming her fingers through her hair seemingly oblivious at how her astute correction brought forth the memory of her licking the juice from the webbing between her fingers and along the heel of her palm. “Yes, that fruit that you were obscenely sucking-“</p><p>“-Obscenely?” Rey interjected eyebrows raised, but Ben continued undaunted. <em>Couldn’t stop now. </em></p><p>“-off your fingers. Hard to picture Rinnrivin using his cartel and influence to get a couple tons of that fruit.”</p><p>Rey shrugged, waving off his sour tone as if it didn’t affect her much, even though her nose was pinched in obvious annoyance. “Perhaps he’s hungry? Feeding an army?” Ben scoffed and then frowned, a thought suddenly striking him.</p><p>“Unless it's not food at all.”</p><p>Rey stifled her yawn with the back of her hand and blinked at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p>He shook his head at her question and hummed in thought as he found what he was looking for. He bobbed the holopad at her in an outstretched hand meaning for her to take it. “Here. Look, out of all the recent attacks on Ryloth’s commercial freighters, at least sixty percent of them have miscellaneous or perishable cargo itemized on the manifests.”</p><p>“That’s unusual but-“ Rey muttered the glow of the holopad illuminating across her features as she scrolled.</p><p>“And what’s the haul size of a typical light freighter?” Ben watched a Rey blinked up at him, confusion slowly giving way to epiphany.</p><p>“Oh! Oh!”</p><p>“Rey…What’s the-“ Ben licked his lips, fighting the urge to commit the look she was giving him to memory.</p><p>“Anywhere from 60 metric tons like in a Ghtroc 690 or,” Ben watched as Rey paused eyes flickering down as she thought. “-to 150 maybe 170 metric tons on a well-constructed YT-series light freighter.”</p><p>“Then why-for example-does this manifest,” Ben pulled back the holopad to flick back up the reports that Yendor had given him after dinner and handed it back to her. “-only have 40 metric tons of miscellaneous cargo listed?”</p><p>“It has to be fudged. Plutt used to do that all the time to keep the New Republic out of his record keeping, best to fudge low than high. High numbers piques interests, low numbers get glossed over.” Ben nodded and pulled back his holopad. “And I highly doubt that they are hauling just food.”</p><p>“Whatever it is its far more valuable to Rinnrivin than spice alone, but what could that be?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but now we know what questions to ask.” He said as he readied himself for bed eager already to get a head start for tomorrow by getting an early jump into bed tonight.</p><p>Ben turned off the holopad and laid it on top of the small nightstand, a giddy feeling bubbling low in the pit of his gut despite the weariness he could feel resting heavily on his shoulders. They moved in tandem, the two of them rooting around their packs for their nighttime routine until they were both settled deeply under their respective covers, exhaustion dragging them down until the only thing to be said between them were polite goodnights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>